


Spencer's (Usually) A Good Boy

by BlueberriesAndBubbles



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Spencer Reid, Dom Aaron Hotchner, Dom Derek Morgan, Drug Addiction, Emotional Regression, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Groping, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Panic Attacks, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Smut, Spencer needs a hug, Sub Spencer Reid, Top Aaron Hotchner, Top Derek Morgan, Torture, Trauma, Vibrators, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 68,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberriesAndBubbles/pseuds/BlueberriesAndBubbles
Summary: At the BAU they are profilers, but at home, Spencer is Aaron and Derek's shared and loved submissive.Unfortunately, their life is disrupted when a sadistic unsub kidnaps them.  They just want to take their lives back, but the question is:Can they?*Lots of M/M/M smut, fluff, and angst.  This story mainly revolves around their lives before and after the trauma.*
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 187
Kudos: 374





	1. Spencer's Reward

Spencer stayed kneeling by the front door of Derek's house, he had finished his work early and his masters ordered him to wait here for them till they got home. He was told to be wearing nothing but his collar and kneeling with his hands resting on his knees, head bowed. This was a common position for him, he's gotten better with handling the ache in his knees after long stretches in this position. It was currently 4:57pm, but his masters wouldn't arrive till nearly six, he pondered chess moves to keep himself distracted till they would eventually arrive.

* * *

"You ready to head home to our boy? Its almost six and we'll be late if we don't leave now." Derek said, leaning into Aaron's office. Aaron simply nodded his agreement and stood, gathering his files and heading out with Derek. Spencer had been good for them all week, they both knew he'd be at home in the instructed position to please them. They drove to Dereks place in comfortable silence, they were both too distracted by the thought of Spencer naked and kneeling for them by the door. After what felt like an eternity, they arrived, trying to be quiet with closing their car doors as to surprise Spencer when they see him. 

Aaron gently used his key to Derek's place to unlock and open the door, revealing Spencer in the exact position they had instructed him to be in. Derek walked in directly behind Aaron, grinning when he saw Spencer.

"Oh baby boy, have you been like this since we sent you home?" Derek asked, gently grabbing Spencer's chin to lift his head and make eye contact. Spencer simply nodded, slightly squirming from Derek's eye contact and Aaron's gaze from above. Derek turned to look at Aaron with a wide smile on his face, they both knew they owed Spencer a reward for his behavior lately. Derek lovingly carded his hand through Spencer's "boy-band" hair, loving it when Spencer always tries to subtly lean into the touch. 

"I think our boy deserves a treat tonight for being so good, we didn't let him cum yesterday and he didn't even complain, how about we make him feel good tonight?" Derek looked to Aaron, who was sharing the same heated look as him, he smiled and nodded. 

"I think you may be right, Derek, could you go start dinner? I'll just give our pet a little attention till we can both have some fun with him tonight." Aaron and Derek both already discussed how the evening would go when they stepped foot in that door. Derek ruffled Spencer's hair and kissed his forehead before standing and heading towards the kitchen to make some simple spaghetti for the 3 of them. Aaron knelt and lightly grabbed Spencer's hair and tilted his head back up so he could lovingly kiss his boy on the lips, pulling away with a smile when spencer whined at the loss. He gently lead Spencer to the living room where he sat in his favorite armchair with spencer kneeling beside him, now with his head resting on Aaron's lap. 

"Are your knees hurting, baby?" Aaron asked as he massaged spencer scalp when he noticed his boys eyes showed a little pain. 

"Just a little, Sir. I can stay like this, I promise." Spencer spoke quietly, almost too quiet for Aaron's liking, he couldn't tell what mental state Spencer was in and he was glad they would be focused on praise for their pet tonight, he needed it. Aaron lightly tapped his thighs,

"Come on pet, sit your bottom on my lap, you've been so good, you shouldn't be hurting, okay?" 

Spencer smiled and slowly stood, wincing at how his knees were aching now that he finally was no longer on them. He sat on Aaron's lap, draping his legs over the armrest. He snuggled up to Aaron, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Aaron felt warmth spread through him at having his boy cuddled into him, he had his right arm around Spencer's waist, using his left hand to alternate between rubbing his right and left knees. They stayed like that till Derek came out with three plates of food, he smiled at the sight of Spencer on Aaron's lap, setting the food down and heading back to the kitchen to get lemonade for Spencer and beers for himself and Aaron. 

"Hey Derek, could you get tylenol for Spencer? His knees are aching from kneeling for so long, we sent him home a little before three, I think it was a bit longer than we've had him stay like that before." Aaron had guilt apparent in his voice, Derek's eyes mirrored the same emotion when he noticed his lover attempting to sooth Spencer's aches with his hand. Derek nodded and bent down to kiss the top of Spencer's head before getting their drinks and tylenol for their pet. He returned quickly setting their food on the short table by the armchair and sofa. Aaron quickly gave Spencer the pills and handed him his glass of lemonade, he took them with no complaint and gave thankful glances to his masters. 

"I want you to eat most of your dinner, okay kitten? I didn't see you eat at all today so you won't be allowed to only eat a few bites tonight." Derek said with nothing but gentle love in his voice, he could also tell that they had to be careful with Spencer tonight. Spencer slowly nodded, but with a slight pout that wasnt missed by either of his masters. Derek and Aaron shared a glance of concern, their boy clearly wasn't voicing something to them and they didn't want to push him, but knew they had to urge him to communicate. 

"Baby, look at me," Aaron spoke softly, tapping Spencer's cheek to get his attention. "Is something else hurting?"

The second he finished the question, tears started to build in Spencer's eyes as he just looked into Aaron's caring gaze, he then quickly glanced at Derek who wore the same expression as his other master. He had worried them because he didn't just tell them what was wrong. His head had been hurting real awful since he had gotten to Derek's house, but he had refused himself to break his position to take meds sooner, cause him to feel like he was on the verge of a migraine. He finally let his tears fall and closed his eyes tightly in pain, he finally broke and voiced his pain with a whimper before speaking.

"M-my head.. it hurts and I-I couldn't take something or I'd be b-bad and would have gotten out of the position I was told to be in and.. and now it's so painful and I'm so sorry, please, I promise I didn't move even once after I kneeled. It'll go away, just h-hurts and I can't think." Spencer was nearly sobbing by the time he finished talking.

Derek rubbed his hand over his face, he felt overwhelmed with guilt that their boy had been in pain because of his idea to have him kneel for them till they got home. Aaron was clearly feeling just as guilty. As Spencer's masters, they felt like it was their job to make sure things like this didn't happen, neither of them even thought of something like this being a complication. Spencer got terrible headaches and his migraines were painful to even watch. Knowing their boy had made himself suffer just to please them when they weren't even there, it made them both feel like failures. Derek composed himself and moved to take one of Spencer's hands in his and kissed the back of it, then holding it to his cheek. Aaron readjusted Spencer in his lap and moved his arm from his waist to begin massaging his head with his right hand. 

"Oh God baby.. you know we would never think you were bad for getting out of position because you were hurting and you needed something. You were so good, but you never would have been bad even if you had gotten up to get meds. You're always our good boy." Aaron spoke softly into Spencer's ear, kissing his temple when he was finished. Spencer calmed down and tried to focus on his breathing before his masters even had to tell him. Derek kissed the back of his hand again and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Pretty boy," Derek said softly, causing Spencer to look at him. "From 1-10, can you tell me how bad this one is?" 

Spencer sniffled and clearly began to mentally evaluate his pain in comparison to past headaches.

"6" Spencer just barely whispered it.

A six wasnt terrible, 7 is usually when he becomes super sensitive to light and sounds, but anything above a 4 made it difficult for Spencer to focus and he would easily become overwhelmed. Derek and Aaron were both grateful they got Spencer to voice this before anything else happened. Derek urged Spencer to drink more lemonade while Aaron encouraged him to eat his dinner. After getting some food and meds in his system, Spencer felt his headache fade till it was basically gone and his knees weren't aching anymore. He was now happily sitting in Aaron's lap, humming softly while his masters continued to praise and comfort him between their own bites of food and sips of drink. They finished up their food and Derek quietly began clearing their dishes and utensils, once again kissing Spencer's head before sharing a chaste kiss with Aaron and heading back to the kitchen. Aaron felt Spencer start to slide off his lap and raised an eyebrow when Spencer settled on the floor between his knees, looking up at him with a familiar hungry gaze.

"I wanna make you feel good till master Derek gets back, then you can both use me."

Spencer smiled at Aaron's light chuckle that showed off his dimples. He nuzzled Aaron's crotch with his face, whining when he felt his master start to get hard. He slowly reached for Aaron's belt and zipper, fluidly opening his pants like routine. He gently pulled out Aaron's now mostly hard member from his underwear, licking a long stripe from base to head. Aaron released a low moan, carding his fingers through his pets hair in encouragement. Spencer kissed the head before taking Aaron in his mouth, applying enough pressure and suction to get him hard, but not nearly enough to get him off anytime soon. Aaron tightened his hold in Spencer's hair, not pulling or pushing his head, letting Spencer please him as he wants. 

"Ah.. God baby, you know how much I love your mouth. Such a good boy, your masters are gonna take such good care of you tonight, pet." Aaron released a deep groan as Spencer whimpered around him.

Derek walked back into the living room, stopping to appreciate the view of Spencer pleasuring Aaron with his mouth, it was a common mental image Derek used when he needed to jack off and his pet wasn't around. He slowly approached spencer from behind, sharing quick eye contact with Aaron before gently placing his hands on Spencer's shoulders and bending his head down, bringing his lips to Spencer's ear.

"Playing without me, kitten?" Derek asked in a husky voice. Spencer pulled off, licking Aaron's tip before turning to Derek and hungrily kissing him. Derek grabbed the back of his boys head, deepening the kiss, gladly swallowing Spencer's whines. He could taste Aaron on Spencer's tongue and it shot fire down to his abdomen, making him rock hard. He regrettably pulled away from Spencer, taking in his boys swollen lips and flushed cheeks. 

"Master Aaron and I are going to make you feel good baby, you've been such a good boy that we are gonna let you cum tonight." He leaned in closer to Spencer's ear, "We'll even let you cum more than once." He gently bit and tugged on Spencer's ear, making him whine and squirm.

He patted Spencer's butt and pointed to the bedroom, Spencer knew the command well and took off to the bedroom, immediately laying on the bed on his back with his limbs spread. His masters walked in only a few moments after he was settled, both of them taking a second to appreciate their lithe and smooth boy. Derek took to the closet, grabbing the toys they agreed to use on their pet beforehand. Aaron started undressing, Derek following his actions after setting the toys aside with a bottle of lube. With both of them now undressed they sat on either side of their pet who had been keeping his eyes trained on the ceiling, breath hitching when he felt two pairs of hands running over his chest and flat stomach. 

Aaron knelt to nip at Spencer's neck, but quickly retreating to grab the padded cuffs Derek had set aside. He walked back to Spencer whose breathing became more erratic when he saw the cuffs in Aaron's hands, he always felt a flutter of nervousness when they participated in bondage. 

"I'm gonna cuff your wrists to the bed, okay baby?" Aaron asked as he started to open on of the cuffs. Spencer quickly nodded, pushing down his anxiety. 

"What are your safewords, hmm kitten?" Derek asked, nuzzling Spencers pronounced hip bone with his nose, still rubbing his hands up and down Spencer's sides and stomach.

"R-red for stop everything, yellow for slow down or stop current activity, green for feeling good." Spencer squirmed at Derek's attention to his sensitive hips and abdomen. 

"Such a good kitten.." Derek murmured before licking from spencer abdomen back up to his belly button, now holding his hips down while Aaron cuffed his hands to the posts on the headboard. Aaron stood back admiring his work how that Spencers wrists were secured in the cuffs.

"What's your color, baby?" Aaron asked, tracing a finger from Spencer's arm to the center of his chest, avoiding his nipples. Spencer whined and tries to buck his hips towards Derek who was still kissing and licking his abdomen, avoiding his straining member. He forgot to answer Aaron's question causing everything to suddenly stop and he whined and squirmed hard when he felt Derek completely leave him. 

"Spencer," Aaron's voice was now hard, "What's your color?" His eyes were still warm and helped ground Spencer in the moment. 

"Green, god so green, please keep going." He begged, tugging at his cuffs and whimpering pitifully. Both of his masters smiled, clearly pleased with his enthusiastic response. Aaron moved to roughly kiss Spencer on the mouth, all tongue and teeth and demanding, just how Spencer liked it. He vaguely heard the sound of Derek opening a cap. He yelped and broke away from the kiss when he felt a cold and slick finger at his entrance. Aaron grabbed his face and continued the kiss, trailing his other hand down to Spencer's nipple, lightly pinching and rubbing, coaxing moans out of Spencer. Derek was working a second finger into Spencer, hissing through his teeth at how tight his boy is. Spencer couldn't stay still, earning himself a light smack to his hip before being held down with one of Derek's strong hands. Aaron broke away from Spencer to admire the scene of Derek fingering their boy open for what they had planned. Seeing Derek slide in a third finger, earning them a loud keen from Spencer when Derek finally hooked his fingers just right, no longer avoiding their pets prostate. 

"O-oh god.. ahhnn please please don't stop, so good master Derek uhhnn" Spencer was all but whines and pleas at this point, desperately trying to get some friction for his member which had been completely ignored. 

Spencer saw Aaron hand Derek something, but couldn't question when he felt Derek take his fingers out, now feeling empty and desperate all he could do was whine at the lose and try to push his hips closer to Derek. He stopped all movement when he felt something blunt at his entrance, wider than Derek's fingers, but not more then either of his masters cocks. He cried out in pleasure and pain at the stretch when he felt it being pushed into him. It was immediately pushed into his prostate, Derek was now just keeping pressure on his spot, but kot doing anything else. 

"Masters please please, I need more, it's not enough.. please please, I'll be so good, just please touch me.. Plea-- AAAHHN!" He screamed and jolted when the object began vibrate against his prostate, a constant stimulation on his overly sensitive spot. His eyes were closed tight, his mouth open to release his moans and whines, trying to get away from the constant vibrations while also wanting more. 

"Baby, we want you to cum untouched the first time for us, you can do it kitten.." Derek turned up the vibration and began thrusting the vibrator jabbing Spencers prostate each time. Aaron moved to suck on Spencers right nipple while twisting the other with his hand. 

"Ahhnn so good, I'm gonna cum masters, please" Spencer whined desperately around his moans and whimpers. He felt himself ready to tip over, his member red and aching, already leaking and he knew he couldn't hold out for long. 

"Come for us baby, come on, be a good boy and come for us." Aaron said, releasing Spencers nipple from his mouth. 

"Aahhnn AH UHHNn!! Oh g-od aahnn" Spencer finally released with a cry, his back arching and his muscles all tensing as he began spurting his release over his stomach, writhing and screaming as the vibrator continued to pull his orgasm from his untouched cock. He finally felt himself started to come down and waited for the vibrator to be taken away, except it didn't. Derek pushed it in to put constant pressure on Spencers abused prostate, pulling screams from the young agent. He turned up the vibration to the highest setting, savoring the sounds of Spencers pained and pleasured cries. 

"I-its too much master, oh-oh god, p-please stop, it h-hurts oh God it hurts, ah ah oh so good, no no stop, please more.. ahhnn." Spencer whined his conflicting feelings, pain and pleasure coursing through his veins. Spencers hips coming off the bed, trying to escape the stimulation while also pressing into it.

"What's your color baby?" Aaron asked, grabbing Spencers face to make him look at him. 

"Ah ah.. oh God it hurts master.. too much ahhnn please!" Spencer didn't really know what he was pleading for. Derek turned down the setting and eased on the pressure, hoping Aaron could now coax a proper response from Spencer. 

"Spencer, baby, I need to know what color you are right now." Aaron said, still holding Spencer's face, taking note of the tears streaming down his pets face. 

"G-green, I'm green sir. Oh god I need to cum, but can't, please sir, please h-help it hurtss!" Spencer was now sobbing. 

Derek turned the vibrator back up, pressing it roughly into Spencers prostate again, causing the genius to bless his masters with a high pitched cry. Aaron reached down, grabbing Spencer's erection with his calloused hand, roughly jerking him off while he tended to his own erection with his other hand, now eyeing Derek who was also jerking himself off, biting his bottom lip at the scene Spencer was giving them. 

"Oh god yes, so close! Too much, hurts so good masters, dont stop dont stop please! Ahhnn ah ah oh god please!" Spencer thrusted his hips into Aaron's hand and pushed down into the vibrator chasing his second orgasm. It was all too much, but he needed to cum and he needed it NOW. He felt his muscles tighten again and his back started arching again, he couldn't contain his scream as his second release was painfully pulled out of him. He felt like he was on fire and barely registered the feeling of Aaron's release landing on his stomach, or Derek's groan. He felt Aaron slow his hand but was still coaxing more out of Spencer, the vibrator didn't go away as quick as he wanted and he immediately started to panic.

"No! No no take it out, D-Derek please no more I cant, it hurtss" he immediately felt the vibrator turn off and slowly leave his body as Aaron's hand left his spent member. His breathing calmed and he could feel himself coming down from his high, his head fuzzy. He was so exhausted he hardly registered Aaron soothing and praising him as he took off the cuffs, or Derek cleaning him with a warm washcloth. He became more aware when he felt his two masters cuddle up on either side of him, both kissing his temples and holding his hands. 

"You with us baby? You did so well." Aaron whispered into his ear before kissing his head again.

"You were such a good kitten, cumming twice for us like a good boy. You were so beautiful and behaved, gave us just what we wanted baby." Derek praised him as he kissed Spencer's neck gently and soothingly. 

"Mm was so good-" Spencer stopped and his eyes grew wide, "what about you guys?! I didn't even touch either of you!" He whined, his voice growing in pitch. 

"Shh kitten, this was about you since you've been such a good boy, we are so proud of you. You were so beautiful we both came from watching you, pretty boy." Derek assured spencer, smiling at his boy and brushing some hair from his forehead. 

Spencer visibly relaxed as his two masters gave him gentle affections and praise. He felt himself start to slip into a peaceful sleep, his heart full of love and comfort. 


	2. Spencer's Not Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer is apparently in a bad mood, giving unusual attitude to his masters, Derek and Aaron can't figure out what's wrong with their pet, but they'll have to figure it out AFTER work. 
> 
> (Poor spencer I'm so sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Smut in this one, but a whole lot of hurt/comfort.

Spencer walked into the bullpen with his hair a mess, tie crooked, and dark circles under his eyes. Derek looked up from his desk in relief when he saw his young lover finally arrive, he was almost NEVER late for work. His relief was shortlived when he took notice of Reids appearance, something was certainly wrong. Reid headed straight to make a cup of coffee, overloading it with sugar. Derek decided to subtly approach Spencer to see if he could figure out what's wrong with his pretty boy.

"Hey Reid, what happened to you?" He tried to talk as any coworker would, him, Aaron and Spencer had all agreed to keep their relationship private to avoid any issues. Derek was shocked to not receive a verbal response from Spencer, but instead a very clear glare that spoke more volumes than any words could, Spencer was NOT OKAY. Derek almost winced at the look his pet gave him, it was a look that said he and/or Aaron must have fucked up big. He decided to retreat from his hostile lover and headed up to Aaron's office. With a soft knock, Aaron called Derek in with an eyebrow raised, but otherwise expressionless face. Derek closes the door behind himself, being sure no one would hear them.

"Uh hey Aaron, you know I wouldn't do this if I wasn't worried. Do you know what's wrong with Spence?" Derek asked, glancing through Aaron's office window to see Spencer reading a file abnormally slow. Aaron also gazed out the window, only now seeing the genius and his obviously disheveled state. 

"No, did he sleep last night?" Aaron asked while still watching Reid. 

"How would I know, didn't he stay with you last night?" Derek shrugged, pulling his eyes away from Reid to look at Aaron. 

"No, I had Jack yesterday after work because Haley had something she needed to do. Spencer told me he would stay with you." Aaron's voice held a hint of concern, despite his face still being blank. Spencer has his own apartment, but he usually stays with one of his masters, but often times the three of them will spend nights together at either Derek or Aaron's houses.

"He never even texted me about staying with me, but he knew I had some work to do on one of my properties, he probably didn't want to get in the way. I'm guessing he didnt sleep much and he's just tired." Derek visibly relaxed, seeming to assure himself exhaustion was likely his baby's only problem. 

"Alright, send him in here would you?" Aaron asked. Derek nodded and headed out, leaving the door slightly open. Aaron watched Derek say something to Spencer, causing the younger to roll his eyes and then head to Aaron's office. Spencer slowly opened the door more and stepped inside, closing it like Derek had earlier.

"You wanted to see me?" Reid asked, he was tapping his fingers on his satchels strap, clearly impatient or restless. 

"Yeah baby, are you-" Aaron was cut off before he could continue.

"Whoa, what are you doing? I'm Reid when we are at work. You really want me to call you master when we are HERE?" Spencer spoke in a hushed yell, clearly distressed.

"What? No, of course I wouldn't ask you to do that, that's only at home and even then you know it's not a rule or anything, Reid." Aaron sighed, pushing his chair back and standing before continuing. "I just used the pet name because I'm worried, it slipped since we are alone. Derek and I just talked and we are both worried about your appearance and behavior this morning. I thought you were staying with Derek last night?" Aaron broke his typical emotionless mask, letting Spencer see the concern he had been wanting to wear since he saw his little genius through his window. 

"I decided to stay at my apartment last night, I'm a big boy Hotch, I don't need you guys to be my babysitters. I'm perfectly fine, just tired, so if that's all, I'd like to continue with my work." Spencer avoided eye contact and despite his attitude, his head was slightly bowed in a submissive manner towards Hotch. Aaron sighed and nodded. 

"Yeah, go ahead and resume your work. Jack is back with Haley for the weekend because she's taking him to some group so she can meet some other moms with kids his age. The three of us can stay at my house for the weekend." Aaron said simply, recieving nothing but a nod from Reid before he left his office and hastily sat at his desk across from Derek's, avoiding his curious gaze. Aaron sat back down and resumed his own work, whatever was wrong with Spencer, they would find out that evening.

The day moved slow, Reid was clearly irritated the entire day, snapping at people, especially Derek who couldn't seem to leave his young lover alone out of worry. Spencer even snapped at Aaron, raising his voice and then immediately snapping his mouth shut at Aaron's dark eyes, he had clearly just pissed off Hotch and worried Derek. He knew his day was probably going to get worse now that he'd yelled at the more harsh one out of his two masters. When 6 rolled around, they all decided to head home to Hotch's house. Spencer had taken the train to work, so Derek offered (with a stern look that clearly said 'you know better than to refuse this') to drive Spencer. Hotch drove himself, using that time to sort through his thoughts regarding his pets behavior. After 5 minutes of silence between Reid and Derek, the older of the two finally spoke. 

"Do you want to tell me what's really wrong so I can help your case when we get home, or would you rather I let your other master beat your ass till you'rw bruised when you walk through that door?" Derek asked, his voice slightly clipped, but Spencer could hear the clear concern. 

"Let him beat me. I deserve it." Spencer left it at that, keeping his head down, zoning out from any further conversation Derek attempted. Derek was shocked by what his boy just said that he knew there was no way in hell he'd let Aaron go hard on their young pet, he just needed a bit more coaxing to voice what's wrong. He pulled up to Hotch's house, only a minute after Aaron had walked through his front door, awaiting his pet and fellow dominant lover. Spencer opened his door and walked behind Derek up to the house, his head down, he felt like everything in his head was screaming since last night. Spencer hadn't gotten a minute of sleep the night before, sometimes his brain just wouldn't stop, his thoughts assaulting him for nearly the past 24 hours. Derek opened the door, letting Spencer walk in ahead of him now, closing and locking the door behind them. 

"Hey love, Spence and I are here!" Derek called.

"In the living room." Aaron replied back, Spencer shuddered at the cold tone his elder masters voice held, he knew he was most likely going to be sobbing a lot that night. He glanced at Derek who was clearly waiting for him to move towards Aaron on his own so he bowed his head even lower and slowly walked into the living room, now standing before Aaron who was seated on his leather sofa. Aaron looked at Spencer, waiting for any sort of explanation or even a breakdown from the younger. He was shocked to see Spencer simply strip down to his briefs instead, pulling his collar from his messenger bag and swiftly buckling it around his neck. Without a word, he kneeled before Aaron, but didn't touch his master or even make eye contact. Aaron looked up at Derek who was watching with just as much surprise, any plans Aaron had to punish Spencer became halted by the alarming actions.

"Baby... what are you doing?" Aaron asked, but recieved no response from Spencer, it was as if his question fell on deaf ears. 

"Spencer, stand up and sit next to me." Aaron tried again, this time sighing in relief when Spencer stood and sat next to him, but kept his head bowed and still didn't verbally respond. Derek was still standing in the entryway to the living room, simply observing at this point, hoping his Dominant lover knew how to help their pet in the moment because he was at a loss.

"Spencer, I need you to say something, you're scaring us, we've never seen you act this way." Aaron spoke softly. He gently cupped Spencer's jaw and tilted his head up, finally getting a good look at his face. His heart shattered when he saw tear streaks down his pets face, Spencer was desperately trying to hold back his tears and sobs, his chest started heaving.

"I-I'm sorry." Spencer choked on his words, still trying to contain his sobs. Aaron gave him a confused look and he knew what he had to do. He looked at Derek and quickly pointed at his messenger bag before releasing a sob and falling into Aaron's chest, silently pleading that he doesnt push him away for being disrespectful throughout the day. Derek headed to Reids messenger bag grabbing it and heading towards his lovers while Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer, stroking his back tenderly, drawing more sobs out of his young lover. Derek crouched by the sofa, holding the messenger bag, Spencer blindly reached his hand out and dug into the bag before pulling out an envelope and slowly pushing it against Derek's chest before retracting his hand.

Derek shared a look with Aaron before looking at the open envelope, seeing it was from the facility that Spencer's mom was being cared for. He quietly held it towards Aaron so he could see where it was from, the Unit Chief sighed and held Spencer tighter, nodding towards Derek to open it. Derek reas it as quickly as he could, the bottom line was that Spencer's mom needed to be moved to a different part of the facility and it was a large increase in price for the more advanced care she now seems to need, the letter was informing Spencer to call the facility to talk about the costs and recommended he visit his mother soon. Derek didn't know what to do, he passed the letter to Aaron, gently taking Spencer from the elder dominant and now holding their boy in his arms while Hotch read through the letter.

Reid started coughing while trying to breathe, loud sobs wracking his small frame. He was close to wailing in his dark skinned lover's arms, surrounded by love, but only feeling despair and failure. He could afford the change in price, his gambling days assured that, what hurt him was watching his mother get worse, feeling like he failed her and hating himself for sending her away to begin with. No matter how many letters he writes, he knows it'll never be enough. He was so lost in painful thoughts he didn't register Derek or Aaron trying to speak to him.

"Baby please, try to breathe for us, you aren't getting enough air. Baby? Spencer please.." Derek was getting desperate, Spencer was sobbing and barely breathing. Aaron helped Derek maneuver Spencer to sit between them, gently pushing his head between his knees while they both rubbed his back and arms, trying to coax him out of his head.

"Spence, just breathe for us, come on angel." Aaron whispered in Spencer's ear. 'Angel' wasnt a common pet name, Aaron only used it when Spencer was really struggling, the second he said it, he saw Spencer twitch, take a short break between his sobs to force himself to take shuddering breaths. He was struggling, but at least he was moving air a little easier. After about 10 minutes of his dominant lover's comforting and grounding him, his sobs subsided. He was finally able to sit back up, taking deep breaths while Aaron wiped away his tears and gently kissed each of his closed eyelids. Derek kissed his temple, it was a reassuring pressure that made Spencers next breaths easier. He couldn't talk, there wasn't much he could say, his masters knew that he was ridden with guilt, it wasnt necessary for him to end up sobbing from attempting to voice his thoughts. 

"I know you feel guilty Spencer. I'm so sorry your mom isn't doing well, but you've only done what's best for her. She might not even be here if it wasn't for you, baby." Aaron spoke softly to him, kissing across his forehead multiple times after the words left him. 

"He's right pretty boy, you took care of her when you still needed someone to care for you. You've been so strong for so many years and we are forever proud of you. We'll find a time soon and we will take you to go see your mom, spend some time with her, you both could use it." Derek murmured, kissing the tip of Spencer's nose before gently kissing his lips. Spencer kissed him back, a little more urgently before falling back and releasing a heavy sigh, his lovers watching the tension leave his body. Spencer finally opened his eyes and was met with two loving gazes staring back at him from the two men he loved most in the entire world and he knew they loved him just as much. Derek and Aaron were holding each others hands over Spencer's lap, a subtle encouragement towards each other, seeing their baby so broken down was hard for them both. 

"Th-thank you.. I'm so sorry for how I acted, you both deserved better. I love you both so much. I'm so sorry!" A few more tears escaped Spencer's eyes as he profusely apologized to his two caring masters. He grabbed their joined hands kissed where they were joined, holding his lips to their hands for several seconds before he hesitantly placed their hands back on his lap.

"It's okay baby, we get it, we've both acted out before, we understand. Thank you for telling us this Spencer, it means everything to us both." Aaron smiled at Spencer, flashing his dimples before looking at Derek with the same love. Derek nodded his agreement to Aaron's statement, leaning over to share a tender kiss with his unit chief before they both started peppering kisses over Spencer's face, making him smile. After finally drawing a giggle out of their young submissive they pulled away with wide grins on their faces. Aaron left to grab an extra large blanket and returned, draping it over Spencer who was still only in a pair of briefs. Derek and Aaron snuggled up on either side of him, turning on Doctor Who and watching the youngests eyes light up with each scene. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for any typos, I wrote all of this on my phone, but I'll start using my computer for future chapters I promise. I really loved writing this, but I'm even more excited to write some HAPPY chapters and ofc some sinful ones. 
> 
> Peace and love everyone  
> \- Nei


	3. Spencer's A Good Boy, but Aaron's Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron has been very stressed, so Derek decides that he needs Spencer to relieve some of that tension. Aaron accidentally takes out more anger than he means to, going too rough on their boy. Spencer pushes himself dangerously close to his breaking point because he's stubborn and determined to make his master feel good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW FOR AGRESSIVE ACTIONS DURING SEXUAL ACTIVITY IN THIS CHAPTER! Aaron is pretty rough with baby Spence, he smacks him around and there is a little degradation. Spencer doesn't use his safeword, but he probably should have because of the way he was feeling. There's lots of aftercare and fluff after the intense SIN that is this chapter.

"Kitten, can you come here?" Derek asked, looking at his young lover who was curled up in a chair reading. Spencer looked up and immediately patted over to his dark skinned master. Derek stroked Spenecers jaw and cheek, admiring his pretty boy before reminding himself of his mission. Aaron had been in an awful mood all day, with Strauss breathing down his neck and Haley making it difficult to see Jack, he was noticeably tense and angry. Derek knew what his dominant lover needed and it was something only their beloved pet could give him. Spencer had his head cocked to the side while he waited for his master to give him some instruction.

"I need you to do something for master Aaron, okay baby?" He asked, still stroking Spencer's face.

"Of course master, what would you like me to do for him?" Spencer had already been trying to think of ways to help Aaron, he found himself beyond eager to please his elder dominant. Derek smiled fondly at his obedient pet, he was a little jealous over what he was about to send Aaron's way, but he knew he could have some for himself later. He pulled out a pair of royal blue lacy briefs for Spencer to see. They were clearly a pair of very feminine mens underwear, which was just the style Spencer's masters loved to see him in. 

"You are going to strip down and then only wear these and your collar, you know this is Aaron's favorite color on you." Derek smiled at the blush that spread across Spencer's face, it was absolutely adorable.

Spencer quickly stripped off his clothing, standing bare in front of Derek, bowing his head and waiting for Derek to hand him the lacy underwear. Derek eyed him up and down with lust blown eyes.

"Turn around for me real quick, kitten." Derek instructed, smiling as Spencer turned around tor him quickly. He didnt hesitate to give Spencer's rear a light smack, admiring the small whine his boy released at the contact. He had Spencer turn back around before handing him the underwear and watching his boy hesitantly step into them. There was a small silk bow at the top of the briefs, center with his belly button, Derek could still see Spencer's protruding hipbones and the briefs hugged his backside nicely.

"God you're gorgeous.. okay baby, Aaron's in my living room in his favorite armchair. I want you to go kneel by him and rest your head on his lap while I talk with him, okay?"

Spencer enthusiastically nodded and hummed at Derek's instructions. At a light tap to his behind from Derek, he scurried out to the living room, lowered his head like a good pet and walked over to Aaron who immediately took notice of his boy in the beautiful lacy briefs. Spencer kneeled by Aaron without a word and simply rested his head on his masters thigh, staying completely still. He could feel Aaron's eyes on him, taking in the sight of his pet before lifting his hand and gently stroking Spencers soft chestnut brown hair.

"Mmm baby, what did I do to deserve this huh?" Aaron asked, unable to take his eyes away from the head on his lap. He wanted Spencer to straddle him, get a good look at his baby in those briefs before palming him through them and urging him to grind down. He groaned at the image his mind just provided. Spencer answered him with nothing but a small whine and nuzzling his face into his masters thigh. Aarons attention was caught by his fellow dominant lover walking into the room with a wide grin on his face, clearly focused on the way Spencer looks in the moment.

"You like what I got our boy? Well, I guess I got them for you, I knew you'd drool when you saw him in these. You've been so stressed lately and haven't snapped at us even once, it's kind of amazing, my love. I figured you deserve to release a little stress and it's been way too long since we've played with our pet." He smirked at how relaxed Aaron already looked having Spencer's head on him. He tightened his grip on Spencer's hair, pulling his head up to make eye contact, his boys eyes were deceivingly innocent and his lips were a delicious pink.

"Gonna be good for me, boy? Gonna let me use you to release some stress hmm?" Aaron tugged his pets hair, exposing Spencer's pale neck. Spencer whined at the rough treatment and nodded the best he could with the tight hold his master had in his hair. Aaron smiled darkly and roughly yank Spencer up by his hair causing him to stand, but crouched over Aaron now.

"AH!" Spencer yelped from the sharp pain in his scalp, Aaron was rarely this rough with him, but he wasn't going to complain or beg for gentle when he knew this is what his master needed. He knew Derek was observing, if he thought Aaron was being too harsh, he would step in, knowing Spencer would just take it until he breaks. Aaron used his hold on Spencer's hair to direct him to straddle his lap, now having an up close view of his boy in the royal blue briefs. He let go of Spencers hair with a final tug to savour the sound of one more pained whimper from his pet. Aaron felt all his tension and anger bubble up now that he had his pet like this, all he wanted to do was smack Spencer around and leave him with marks. 

"You look so good in lace baby, you're so pretty for me, huh?" Aaron admired the way Spencer beamed at his praise and nodded his head with a soft mewl leaving his lips when Aaron start running his hands over Spencer's thighs. Aaron leaned forward to lick a stripe over his boys neck before roughly biting down where Spencer's shoulder meets his neck, making Spencer jolt and cry out, feeling pain radiate from where his masters mouth was. Aaron pulled away and gave his pet a dark look. 

"Listen real good pet, I need you to stay real still and not make a sound until I say you can, okay?" He asked, roughly gripping Spencer's chin to force eye contact with his shy pet. 

"Mhm, yes master, I'll be so good for you!" Spencer was basically moaning his response. Aaron responded by smacking Spencer across the face, causing his pet to release a pained cry and then immediately covered his mouth with his hands before dropping his hands back down, realizing he'd moved. 

"Ah ah... I thought you said you'd be good? Are you not my good pet? Maybe you're just a toy, is that it? I have to punish you now, what a disappointment." Aaron used a cold and harsh voice, causing tears to build in Spencer's eyes. He'd meant to be a good pet, he really did, but Aaron almost never smacked him that he wasn't prepared for the hit at all. His face stung and he felt dirty for having disobeyed his master. Aaron noticed his pets tears and wiped them away, but not tenderly like Spencer felt he needed right then, he did it roughly like it was a chore Aaron was angry to be doing. Spencer bowed his head in shame and started thinking of all the times Aaron had held him while he cried as a way to remind himself of how tender Aaron would be after this scene. 

Derek was still watching from the other side of the room, he was slightly concerned for their pet, Spencer honestly doesn't like being smacked, especially in the face, it was a rare activity and typically something Aaron would never do while he's so angry. Derek was listening closely for any of the signs that Spencer was reaching his breaking point and his chest was tight with anticipation of hearing a safeword during this rough treatment.

"I want you to arrange yourself over my lap, we're going to do 10 spankings for your disobedience, you'll count each one and thank me, I'll add more if you screw up. The second your spanking is finished, I want you to kneel on the floor between my knees, can you do that? Answer me." Aaron watched as Spencer was battling tears so that he could properly respond to his master.

"Y-yes m-ma..master. I-I can d..do that." He forced the words out the best he could, still fighting back sobs trying to crawl out of his throat. He quickly arranged himself over Aaron's lap, praying he would go easy on him, he absolutely hated being seriously spanked, it never aroused him, but he knew Aaron got off on making Spencer cry and beg. He focused his breathing and braced himself for the first blow. 

Aaron raised his hand, he was achingly hard just thinming about the sounds he was going to pull from his pet. He brought his palm down on Spencer's backside HARD causing his boy to grip the armrest and cry out.

"AH! One! Thank you master!" Spencer screamed through the pain on his backside. He seemed to have pleased Aaron because the next blow wasnt as hard, though it still made him whine and forced the breath out of his lungs.

"Ah.. Two, thank you master!" He wasn't as loud this time, making Aaron scowl as he brought his hand down as hard as he could twice, the second blow immediately following the first.

"AH! AHH! THREE, FOUR, THANK YOU MASTER!" Spencer sobbed out his screams, tears streaming down his face, Aaron was being so rough with him, he became fearful every blow would be like this. He reminded himself of more times Aaron had showed him tenderness and love, holding on to that to make it through the punishment without breaking. Aaron brought his hand down three more times consecutively, but not nearly as hard as before. 

"Ahh! Five! Six! It hurts! Seven! Thank you m-master!" Spencer was releasing labored breaths, his backside stung and he was filled with shame. He only had three more, he knew he could do this, his heart swelled at how gentle he knew Aaron would be with him once he realized how rough he'd been. He was brought out of his thoughts by a sharp sting on his backside as Aaron smacked him again. 

"EIGHT! Thank you master! P-please not so hard it HURTS!" He pleaded without thinking, all he could feel was the pain radiating from his rear. Aaron chuckled at his pleas and decided he wasn't in the mood for mercy that day. He caught Derek's very evident worried glance from across the room which angered him more, how dare Derek act as though Aaron can't handle their pet. Aaron raised his hand higher than before and slammed it down on Spencer's backside, forcing a scream from his pets tired throat. He only waited a second before delivering the tenth and final blow, using all the force he could find. 

"AHH GOD NINE STOP PLEASE! AH! TEN! oh god no more please master please please stop!" Reid was a babbling mess, having completely forgotten that he was only supposed to receive ten, he was in so much pain and couldn't stop sobbing. It took him a few moments to realize Aaron had stopped and was looking at him expectantly. He realized Aaron wouldn't be soothing him like he had been wishing for. He then remembered that Aaron had instructed him to kneel between his knees after his spanking, so he slowly lifted himself, wincing at the radiating pain from him backside. He carefully kneeled down, hissing at the pained pressure he felt from his abused rear resting on the heels of his feet. He bowed his head and hoped Aaron would at least pet him or praise him. 

Derek winced watching Aaron finish Reids punishment and was shocked their boy hadn't at least called out 'yellow' his slow down word. He watched Spencer slowly kneel in front of Aaron, waiting for Aaron to praise their boy for taking his punishment that Derek found unfair to begin with. Aaron didnt praise Spencer, instead he unbuckled his belt and took down his zipper, pulling his hard and leaking member out. Spencer slowly lifted his eyes to face his masters cock, he knew what was expected of him, but didn't move yet. 

Aaron took hold of Spencer's hair again, not quite as rough as earlier and guided his mouth to the head of his cock. Spencer hesitantly licked at the head, still wincing from the pain in his backside. Aaron tugged his hair a bit more harshly and pulled him closer to his member. 

"Come on, suck it slut." Aaron spat, it was cold and rough and made Spencer flinch and immediately take him all the way into his mouth till he hit his throat, slightly gagging before forcing it in further than he typically took Aaron, desperate to earn any form of praise. Derek took a step closer, they never degraded Spencer like that, Spencer lives for praise, he broke down at being being degraded. He couldn't beleive Aaron had called their beloved pet a SLUT. He started to wonder if he had messed up, directing Spencer to be used as a release for Aaron's pent up stress, it appeared that Hotch was also using their boy as an outlet for anger. 

The room was filled with sounds of Spencer enthusiastically sucking Aaron, taking him in deep and pulling up to pay special attention to his head. He had tears leaking from his eyes and all he could think was that he had been bad and still hadn't made it right, Aaron hadn't given him any praise or soothing touches and that must mean he's disappointed. He was pulled out of his painful thoughts when he heard Aaron release deep moans, gripping his hair tight and forcing him all the way down and then holding him there, cumming down Spencer's throat in long and hot spurts. Spencer gagged and was desperately trying to swallow everything, but when Aaron finally pulled him off his spent member, a little of his masters cum leaked out of the corner of Spencer's mouth. 

Spencer felt pride at the fact that he made his master cum so quickly and swallowed almost everything Aaron gave him. He felt slightly dazed, but awaited his master to come down and start his aftercare. He was shocked when Aaron's breathing slowed and he looked at Spencer with cold eyes, without a warning he brought his hand across Spencer's cheek, making him Yelp and fall to the floor in front of Aaron. He began sobbing on the floor, now just feeling confused when the scene would end, he couldn't take this side of Aaron anymore, he gasped for steady breaths and tried to hold back the tears pouring down his face.

Derek finally took in what he just watched, his dominant lover used their pets mouth for pleasure and then fucking smacked him across the face, leaving him crying on the ground before him. Derek had to step in, he felt sick at Aaron's actions and sick with himself for not stepping in sooner.

"What the fuck, Hotch?!?" He didn't deserve to be called Aaron in that moment, Derek was furious to see Spencer on the floor still sobbing. Aaron simply looked Derek, a cold expression on his face. Derek just realized how bad he fucked up using Spencer to relax Aaron, it was a lot worse than they thought.

"You can't treat him like that! Fuck man, look at him! He's SOBBING on the floor because of you!" He screamed at Hotch, but noticed the way he was making Spencer flinch. He quickly ran to his pet, pulling him into his arms and trying to be careful with his hurt backside. Spencer cried harder and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, burying his face in his gentle masters chest. Derek rubbed his back and knew that even though Spencer hadn't used his safewords, he probably should have, the boy was distraught. Aaron snapped out of his weird mindset to the sounds of Derek trying to sooth Spencer. He quickly realized he was the reason Spencer needed that soothing, he immediately felt the urge to punch himself in the face, he had degraded and hurt his young lover and didn't balance it out AT ALL. Spencer is too sensitive to handle that type of treatment without reassurances and praises. 

"Oh god.. Spencer, baby? I'm so sorry, master is so sorry. I didn't mean to smack you after that, I don't know why I did that. Please just come here? Can you come over to my lap so I can make sure you're okay?" He pleaded with the boy, earning a piercing glare from Derek. Spencer quieted down and slowly stood from Derek, ignoring his masters hesitation to release him back to Aaron. Spencer clearly still trusted Aaron despite what just happened. He stood before Aaron and gently straddled his lap again, trying to keep pressure off his bruised ass. His cheek was bright red from where Aaron smacked him, his lips were swollen, his eyes were red and puffy and his face was splotchy from crying. Hotch felt guilt flood his heart at the sight of his young lover. Derek was still glaring at Hotch, now standing and ready to yank Spencer from him, he couldn't blame him at all.

"How bad does your backside hurt baby? I was way too rough with you baby, why didn't you safeword?" He asked worriedly, gently stroking Spencer's cheek where he had previously striked him. Spencer nuzzled his hand, savoring the gentleness he had been craving from Aaron. 

"Just a bit too rough master, hurts really bad, you've never hit me that hard before, I would have called yellow if you hadn't stopped at ten. I wanted to make you feel better, I'm sorry if I failed." Spencer refused to meet Aarons eyes. 

"Oh baby, you didn't fail, you could never fail. Look at me.. there you are beautiful angel. I love you, you did so well for me, I should have praised you more during, that was my fault. I'll never go that rough again, I promise." He kissed spencer gently, but when he tried to pull away, spencer whined and claimed his lips harder, desperate for the attention. Aaron kissed him for a few more moments before reluctantly pulling away and stroking the geniuses cheek again. He lead Spencer to the sofa, he sat at the end and guided his pet to lay down on the rest with his head in Aaron's lap. He murmured praises and love to his pet while massaging his scalp, lulling Spencer into a needed sleep. Derek released a breath he hadnt realized he was holding, sitting across from Aaron on the other couch. 

"Aaron.. what was that? You've never treated him like that before, I'm shocked he didn't go into a bad sub drop. You know he hates being degraded and hit, why would you do both without praise and gentle touches at least to help reassure him? I should have stopped you sooner, I honestly kept waiting for him to call out yellow, but he never did." Derek rushed out the words, he was still angry with Aaron, but he could tell it was a very bad accident, Aaron was quick to care for Spencer how he needed once he snapped out of whatever mindset he went into. 

"Honestly Derek, I don't have a clue as to what happened, but listen.. never let me do anything with Spencer while I'm so stressed again, I just got so angry and took it out on him without thinking. He took it so well, I don't deserve him. I won't ever touch him while I feel like that again, that's a promise to both of you and myself." Aaron vowed, guilt overwhelming in his voice and eyes. He looked down at Spencer and felt so grateful for the boy sleeping in his lap. 

* * *

  
Spencer woke up to a soothing warmth all around him. He quickly realized he was in a bath with his favorite lavender soap. He finally registered the hand working shampoo into his hair, it was grounding and soothing, just like he needed. He turned his hard to face Aaron who was washing his hair. Aaron gave him a loving smile before leaning forward and kissing his pets forehead, then his nose, making Spencer giggle. 

"You were such a good boy, you deserve all the rewards we can give, start coming up with a list, my love." He gently cooed at Spencer, chuckling when all Spencer did in response was happily hum and capture Aaron's lips in a tender kiss. 

"...I want ice cream.. OH and I want some honey chicken from that Chinese place you and Derek aren't fond of!" He giggled like a child and relaxed into Aaron's hands massaging his scalp. 

"One ice cream and honey chicken coming right up. I'll have Derek go out to get the fixings so we can make sundaes with sprinkles, your favorite." He smiled at his boy whose eyes always lit up when he got to see Aaron's dimples. He only smiled for his two lovers, especially Spencer. After easing Spencer out of the tub, he dried him off, kissing across his chest and stomach. Spencers quiet moan wasn't missed by his elder lover and Aaron was very aware that his baby was hard. He reached his hand down, carefully wrapping his calloused hand around Spencer's hard member. Spencer keened at the contact and gently pushed his hips towards the stimulation.

"Ahh.. oh God Aaron, please let me cum.." he pleaded his master, praying he'd be allowed release. Aaron replied by passionately kissing his pet and properly jerking him off how he likes it, rough and fast.

"Ahn! Yes god please Aaron, please dont stop, so good!" He cried out as he felt himself quickly approaching his release.

"Gonna cum Aaron, I'm gonna cum, please can I?" He needed to hear permission, he just needed that confirmation from his master. Aaron smiled at his lover and savored the sounds he made in his pleasure.

"Yes baby, cum for me, cum for me now baby!" The second the words left his lips, Spencer was crying out as he released over Aaron's hand and his chest, slumping forward onto Aaron who supported his lithe lover as he caught his breath and footing again. He gently wiped Spencer down with a washcloth before drying him again and helping him into a white fluffy robe. Spencer hummed while dazed and satisfied, letting Aaron care for him like the good boy he is. 

"Mmm once my backside stops hurting I want you and Derek to take a turn at my ass, want my masters to fuck me." Spencer mumbled his want, almost like it was just a thought to himself. Aaron chuckled and eased Spencer to lay in the bed, promising his return before he left to tell derek to go get the necessaries for sundaes and he would order Spencer's request from the geniuses favorite Chinese restaurant. He shared a loving kiss with Derek before returning to Spencer while Derek took off to acquire the sundae needs. 

"I love you, Spence." Aaron whispered into his boys ear as his drifted into another nap on the bed. Spencer released a happy whimper in response and nuzzled closer to the hand Aaron had carded through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment your thoughts/prompts for scenes with the boys! Any tips or advice are also greatly appreciated.
> 
> Peace and love everyone  
> \- Nei


	4. Too Early For Bondage and Rough Sex?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek wakes up to Spencer grinding on him in his sleep, but Aaron should arrive for a day together soon, so Derek has a little fun with Spence before they both get to properly use their boy. 
> 
> (Yeaahh it's just sinful smut with fluffy aftercare)

Derek woke up to something rubbing against him. It didn't take him long to remeber that his boy stayed with him last night and is now grinding into his side in his sleep. Derek looked over to see Spencer's eyes closed and mouth open, a beautiful flush across his cheeks, small whimpers escaping his mouth. Spencer was grinding his groin into the side of Derek's hip, desperately trying to get off in his sleep. Derek shifted to the side, removing the pressure Spencer was desperate for, causing the young doctor to release a needy whine before his eyes shot open. 

Spencer was clearly confused before running his hand down his chest and flat belly, towards his abdomen. Derek groaned at the sight of his baby so obviously aroused, the sound causing Spencer to look at his master, clearly embarrassed.

"The only way you're gonna feel good is on my thigh, baby boy." Derek spoke in a husky voice, his pet turned impossibly redder at the command. Derek knew they had about 30 minutes before Aaron would get there, he felt himself harden at the idea of keeping their boy right on the edge till his other master could join them. He patted his thigh and gave Reid a stern look, motivating his boy to move towards him, slotting his knees on either side of his masters leg.

"Come on baby, make yourself feel good, but dont cum till I say, alright?" Derek smiled at his boys whimper and enthusiastic nod in response. He gave his hips an experimental roll, immediately mewling at the pleasure he so desperately needed. He started grinding down on Derek's thigh, whining with frustration, it was so good, but not enough. Derek put one of his hands on his pets ass, pushing his hips down to make him grind down harder.

"Ahn I need more master, it's so good, just need more please please" Reid begged, hoping for Derek to touch him, give him the right friction he was chasing.

"No baby, you'll get there, just go harder, pet." Derek held back a laugh at the groan of frustration Reid made, scowling at his master before grinding down faster and harder, whimpering each time his groin rubbed against his masters thigh. 

"Oh oh just a bit more, m'close, please more ah! J-just.. ahh!" He was a babbling mess, his hips rocking down without any sort of rhythm, chasing his orgasm, abandoning shame. His boy was getting close, so Derek grabbed his hips, preventing him from achieving his very needed orgasm.

"No no no master please, please please I need to, so close, just a bit more, PLEASE!" His boys voice was desperate, on the verge of tears, the sight made his heart ache, but his dick impossibly harder. He wanted to make his boy feel good, but he knew Aaron would punish Spencer if he came right before he arrived. 

"Shh baby, you'll get to cum, Aaron will be here soon and then we can both play with you, okay?" He soothed his pet, pulling his head down so he could kiss him. He could hear his front door opening and Aaron coming in, he must have gotten there early, it was clear Spencer wasnt nearly as aware. Spencer broke away from the kiss to release a high pitched whine as managed to break Derek's hold on his hips to grind down erratically.

Aaron heard the unmistakable whine that was definitely from his young pet, he smirked and headed towards Derek's bedroom, cracking open the door to reveal his boy desperately grinding down on his fellow dominant lovers thigh. He cleared his throat, causing both of his lovers to look at him, Reid immediately halting his movements before moving off Derek and kneeling on the bed, wearing only a pair of purple boxer briefs. Aaron scanned his pets body with his eyes, admiring his smooth and lithe body with some lean muscle definition.

"Getting off without me, boy?" Aaron asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"No master, wasn't gonna cum till you got here. Want you both." Spencer whined, squirming under Aaron's gaze. 

"Do you deserve both of us, pet?" Derek asked from behind his boy, he was now out of bed and walking around to greet Aaron with a heated kiss, neither of them paying any mind to their youngest lover. Reid whined at the display, he was SO hard and needy and he wanted his masters NOW. 

"Please? I've been so good masters!" Spencer pleaded. He was right, he'd been well behaved and his masters knew they'd make him feel good, he deserved it. 

"Okay baby, take off your underwear and lay face down, ass up." Aaron ordered, watching Spencer tug off his boxers, and hastily plant his face into his pillow, presenting his ass in the air. Aaron gave his boys ass a light smack, admiring the shiver that went through Spencer's body. 

"Spread your arms and grab the posts, baby" Aaron ordered again, spencer obliged quickly. Spencer could hear Derek retrieving something and had a feeling what was happening. He jumped a little when he felt the unmistakable feeling of ropes start wrapping around his right wrist, bounding it to the bedpost. He tried to focus his breathing, the nervousness bubbled up like it always did when they practiced any form of bondage. He felt the same being done to his left wrist only a moment later. He moved his head to the side with his eyes wide, hoping to be able to see either of his lovers, but they both moved to the end of the bed, admiring their pets exposed ass. They noticed his back moving up from heavier and more erratic breaths, they knew bondage was a bit hit or miss with Reid, sometimes it was a turn on, sometimes it caused some panic for him. Aaron moved up towards where Spencer's face was turned, petting his head.

"Shh baby, you're safe, we're just gonna have a little fun with you. What's your color?" Aaron soothed him, taking a breath when he saw Spencer relax when he was able to see his master.

"Green master, just needed to see you.." Spencer smiled, having clearly completely relaxed, he wiggled his rear for Derek who was still standing at the foot of the bed. His masters smiled and carried on. Derek grabbed his boys cheeks, spreading them open and leaning forward, licking over Spencer's hole. Spencer jerked against his bonds and whined.

"Eager huh? You gonna let us in, baby?" Derek asked, reaching between Spencer's thighs to start jerking his boy.

"Ahh! Yes yes please, I'll be good!" Spencer howled out, trying to thrust his hips into Derek's hand. Aaron was quick to pass a tube of lube to Derek, Spencer whining desperately when his master stopped stroking his hard and leaking cock. Derek spread a generous amount of lube over his index and middle finger, squirting some on his boys hole as well. He rubbed his fingers over the needy entrance, savoring Spencer's whines and pleas for more. Glancing at Aaron and recieving a nod, he pushed both of his fingers into his boy, making him cry from the pleasure and pain of the stretch. 

"Fuck baby, it's been too long since we fucked you open, so fucking tight" Derek hissed as he began thrusting his fingers, avoiding his boys prostate. 

"Ahh god so good, more Derek more please!" Spencer's voice was high and needy, slipping into subspace, just how his masters liked him. Derek finally aimed to hit his boys prostate, roughly thrusting in his fingers, forcing in a third along with them. 

"AHHN! OH god! Dont stop please! Ah ah!" Spencer threw his head back, the stretch burning, but pleasure shot through his spine everytime his masters fingers thrusted into his prostate. He tugged at the ropes binding him to the bed, trying to force himself further onto the fingers. He felt his wrists burning from the strain, but he couldn't bring himself to care right now. Derek quickly removed his fingers, sharing a smirk with Hotch when Spencer whined at the loss, wiggling his ass in a silent plea. Derek nodded at Aaron and took a step back, watching his fellow dominant lover remove his hard member from his pants, positioning himself at reids entrance. Reid felt something brush his entrance and he jerked against his binds harder, eager for something, ANYTHING to give him the release he craved. 

Derek smacked Reids ass with enough force to make him Yelp and jerk forward the best he could.

"Stay still baby, Aaron's gonna use you real nice, be a good boy and don't cum till we say." Derek's voice was husky and dripping with lust, it made Spencer moan and hold himself still for Aaron. Derek squeezed a little more lube onto his hand before grabbing Hotchs cock and quickly lathering it, giving his dominant lover a few harsh jerks, making him groan and tilt his head back. Aaron positioned himself at Spencer's hole, giving his pet no warning besides a hand grabbing his hip with a firm grip before pushing himself past Reids tight muscles and forcing his way into the lithe genius. 

"AHN! AH Ah ah! Oh ohh god! Hurts.. ah! Slower please oh ohh!" Spencer wasn't even aware of the sounds or words leaving his lips. Pain radiated from his hole where Aaron was stretching him roughly. He felt so full and so good, but damnit, it hurt, Aaron rarely liked going easy on the young submissive. Aaron bottomed out and only gave Spencer a second before pulling out and roughly slamming back in, making his pet cry out in mostly pain and some pleasure. Aaron took up a brutal pace, fucking into Reid hard and fast, gripping his hips with both hands, surely leaving fingertip shaped bruises. Reid moan everytime his master hit his prostate, but he was in pain from the rough treatment, he wasn't sure how long he could handle it. 

"A-Aaron! Pl-please gentle! Not so r-rough! Ah! It- AH! it hurts, just slow down, h-hurts!" Spencer was babbling, he needed Aaron to take it a little bit easier on him so he could adjust for a second, but he wasnt even sure if he'd gotten his words out correctly. Derek kept an eye on Spencer's breathing and listened for a safeword, eyeing Hotch for a second when he didnt seem to acknowledge Spencer's pleas for him to slow down. Aaron looked back at Derek and smirked before gripping Reids hips firmly and slamming into his boy even harder. Spencer screamed in surprise pain.

"You want me to go slow, pet?" Aaron was basically growling. 

"OW PLEASE PLEASE MASTER!" Spencer tugged at his wrists with all his strength, just wanting to reach back to place a hand on Aaron's hip to hopefully slow him. Hotch took notice of the frantic tugging motion his pets arms were making and slowed his pace abruptly, still thrusting in deep, but much slower and now aiming straight for his prostate with each thrust. Derek quietly released the breath he hadn't known he was holding, he always got slightly anxious when Aaron was rough with their pet, despite it being super fucking hot to watch. 

"Oh god thank you master, ahhnn oh God so good, so close!" Spencer whined and moaned, he was embarrassingly close, trying to hold off the urge. Aaron thrusted a little faster, still aiming for his pets prostate each time, coaxing desperate moans out of the submissive. After severalminutes of increasingly rough thrusts from Hotch and high pitched keens from Spencer, Derek was so hard it became painful, he felt relieved when he noticed Aaron was close, he'd finally be able to take his turn with their boy. 

"Oh God Spencer, I'm close, gonna get you off, dont cum till I say." Aaron forced out the words through his lust clouded mind. He reached one of his hands under Spencers hips and took his red and leaking cock in his hand, jerking him fast with his large, calloused hand. Spencer screamed in pleasure, barely keeping himself from tipping over the edge, thrusting into Aaron's hand and back onto his masters cock. Aaron made his grip around his boys member a bit more firm and moved his fist faster, his hips now moving erratically to chase his impending orgasm. 

"Cum baby, cum for me now!" Aaron screamed, feeling Reid's entire body tense and his passage get tighter as he threw his head back and cried out his release. The scene drove Hotch over the edge, he thrusted a few more times before burying himself deep in his young lover and releasing his seed inside him. Aaron slowly pulled out, taking a step back as his pet went limp on the bed, his legs extending and hips falling flat. Derek slapped Spencer's ass before he could doze off.

"Ah!" 

"Can't rest yet baby, I havent had my turn." Derek growled as he tried to get Spencer's hips up and on his knees so his ass was on display again. Smacking him on the side when Spencer whined pitifully, staying limp on the bed. 

"Eeh! Too sensitive master.. need a minute" Spencer pleaded, but slowly moved his lower body to get back into position.

"Shh baby, itll feel so good, need to get you hard again." Derek whispered to Spencer as he leaned over his back, kissing the back of his neck and down his spine. 

"Mm..cant, too tired." Spencer tried again, but he knew Derek would make him cum again, whether he thought he could or not. Derek positioned himself at his boys entrance, he was a bit larger than Aaron so he was trusting his rough treatment opened Spencer up enough that it wouldn't hurt. He slowly pushed in, meeting more resistance than he expected. Spencer crained his head back, releasing a pained whimper at the stretch and rubbing on his over sensitive prostate.

Derek started thrusting slowly, giving Spencer time to adjust as he whined at each rub against his spot. Derek reach under Spencer to find his cock still wasn't even half hard yet, he took him in his grip and started slowly jerking him into hardness. Spencer started wiggling and straining to get away from the overstimulation, always overly sensitive to begin with, this was bordering just painful and overwhelming for him. 

"Derek no.. I cant, it's too much! ahhh oh god it hurts Derek please!" He now had tears streaming down his face as he felt himself get fully hard, overwhelmed, but needing to cum again. 

"Shh baby, itll be good, just let yourself feel good. You're doing so well." Derek shushed him, kissing his lower back before jerking him faster, thrusting harder and faster into his boy, hitting his prostate head on. 

"God Derek it's too much! Easy easyy I cant take it! Need-ah!-more! S-stop! M-moree!" He didnt know what he needed, he felt like his entire body was on fire and it HURT, but he felt so good and needed to cum again. Derek continued his thrusts for longer than Spencer thought he could take, he was so close to the edge all he could do was cry and whine at all the overpowering stimulation. Derek's thrusts became rougher and more desperate, he leaned over Spencer and gripped his shoulder to pull him into his thrusts as he jerked his boy faster. 

"Getting close! Cum for me baby!" Derek growled in his ear between thrusts. Spencer's muscles tightened and he yanked at his binds rougher than before and cried out as what felt like fire ran through him and splashed over his stomach. He just kept cumming and screaming out his release, everything being too much. He felt Derek hit his prostate again and he sobbed, desperately trying to get away from the purely painful overstimulation. 

"No no no more Derek its hurts it hurts, it HURTS stop oh god please!" He choked out around his sobs, feeling Derek's thrust aim to avoid his prostate, moving fast until his master stilled in him and moaned as he released himself within his boys well used passage. Spencer was releasing small whines with tears still streaking his face, eyes clenched shut and breathing erratic. Derek gently pulled out of his young lover, helping him ease his hips onto the bed and extend his legs. He whimpered with every touch, jerking like it burned him. 

After Aaron quickly came down from having jerked off watching his lover fuck his pet, he moved with haste to undo the rope binding Spencer's right wrist as Derek moved to his left. Spencer jerked his arms at the contact, completely out of it and sensitive to touch. Having removed the bindings, both of the dominant lovers winced and hissed at how red and raw their boys wrists were, he was struggling a lot harder than they realized. They both made sure there was no blood, there wasnt, but his wrists would surely be sore and bruised for awhile. Spencer was now completely limp and unmoving, no longer responding to their touches, but still breathing somewhat erratically. 

Derek checked over Spencer's hips and rear, he had forming bruises on his hips, there wasnt any visible blood around his hole or on either of their members, but he was clearly raw and would be very sore. Derek winced at the sight, feeling slightly guilty for the rough treatment, they'd both owe Spencer a day of gentle treatment. Aaron was carding his fingers through his pets hair, bending down to kiss his head, getting a small mewl from the youngest in response. 

"I'm going to start a warm bath with some muscle relaxing soaps and oils for him, you get the soothing lotion for his wrists and then carry him over." Aaron stated, leaving to start the bath. Derek gently rolled Spencer onto his back, leaning in to kiss each of his cheeks and stroke his jaw. Spencer leaned into the touch, but didn't open his eyes, his breathing had started to calm down. He used a tissue to wipe the cum off his pets stomach and abdomen, Reid twitching and whining pitifully in sensitivity when Derek wiped him down around his groin. 

"Shh baby, just cleaning you up. It's okay. You were so good for us." Derek whispered to him before kissing his temple. He positioned his arms under his pets knees and back, slowly lifting him. Spencer buried his face in Derek's chest, too tired to grip onto his strong lover, trusting him to carry him. Derek made it to the bathroom where Aaron had the bath ready. He gently placed Reid in the tub, laying his head on a folded towell Aaron setup as a makeshift pillow. Derek left to get the soothing lotion for his wrists and a cold water bottle. 

Derek returned to see Aaron lovingly washing their pet with a washcloth, tenderly running it over Spencer's wrists and placing an apologetic kiss over them when his baby winced. Spencer was now clean and just resting in the warm bath, letting it relax his aching muscles and sore bottom. He drifted into sleep, trusting his masters to look over him. Derek couldn't stop looking at how raw his wrists were, they probably shouldn't have tied him to the headboard. 

"He really tugged at them this time, maybe we should forget about rope and stick to the padded cuffs?" Derek asked Aaron who was wearing the same concern over Spencer. 

"I don't know, he's not pulled at them this hard, but he didn't safeword, he may have just been a little too lost in the moment to realize he was hurting himself. He reacts better to rope or ties than cuffs, you know that." Aaron sighed. 

"That's true, but he handles those padded cuffs pretty well, theres no metal sound with them to scare him." Derek pushed Spencers hair away from his forehead, smiling at the peaceful look he held. 

"I was probably too rough with him. It's a little early in the day for bondage and rough sex maybe.." Aaron half chuckled. 

"Hah, maybe so. We'll ask him how he felt about it once he comes back to us, I don't want to rush him. Could you go change the bedding and throw on some coffee?" Derek asked, earning a smile and chaste kiss from his dominant lover before he stood to change the bedding and turn on the coffee maker, pulling the sugar out so it would be ready. 

"Mmm.." Spencer moaned as he came into awareness. Derek was stroking his head and watching him lovingly. 

"Hey baby, how do you feel?" 

"Good.. m'sore, do I smell coffee?" Spencer asked, head perking up at the smell. Derek laughed. 

"Yeah pretty boy, we have some going for you. Let's dry you off and get you into a clean bed." He helped Spencer stand, flashing an apologetic look when his baby winced and placed a hand on his lower back. 

"Was it too much for you? You tugged at your wrists really hard baby." Derek asked concerned. He began slowly drying Spencer down, avoiding adding too much pressure to his groin or backside. 

"It was a lot, but I liked it, just got overwhelmed at the end." He replied with a fond smile. 

"You wouldn't hold back if you needed to safeword right?" Derek asked as he lifted Spencer into his arms with little protest, his baby wrapping his arms around his masters kneck and nuzzling his chest with his face. 

"I wouldn't, I didn't need to safeword, I promise, you guys gave me what I needed. Where's Aaron?" Reid scanned the room as Derek sat him on the edge of the bed and pulled out a pair of boxers briefs and fluffy pajama pants for him.

"He's getting your coffee, baby, he'll be back in a minute, he changed the bedding for you." Derek helped Spencer into the clothes and settled onto the bed with his back against the headboard, pulling Spencer to him so his baby's back was flush with his chest. Spencer hummed happily, resting his head on Derek's shoulder, appreciating the soothing feeling of Derek hands running over his chest. Aaron returned with the coffee, smiling at the sight of his two lovers. Spencer looked up and his eyes lit up when he saw Aaron, making grabby hands towards him.

"Dont worry baby, I have your coffee!" He chuckled in a teasing voice, but Reid shook his head no. 

"Coffee can wait, want you to cuddle me with Derek." Spencer spoke in a positively needy voice, a slight whine to his words. Aaron adored Spencer like this, he smiled and set the coffee on the nightstand. He moved onto the bed and Derek maneuvered them so they were laying with Spencer between them, cuddled up in their arms. Spencer faced Aaron and nuzzled into his chest and felt Derek's hands on his hips and his chest against his back. He drifted back into a happy and peaceful sleep, still releasing content sighs as he slept. 

Aaron and Derek watched their boy with love, admiring the strong young genius between them. They shared a loving look between each other before closing their eyes and savoring the feeling and sounds of their boy simply breathing. In that moment, everything was good and nothing else mattered besides the love they all felt for each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to comment your thoughts on this chapter or what you want to see in future chapters! 
> 
> Peace and love everybody!  
> -Nei


	5. Spencer's Not A Junkie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer has been distant, Aaron shows up at his lovers apartment to find a vial of a certain substance on Spencer's kitchen counter. Hotch handles it badly, hurting Spencer. Derek opens Aaron's eyes and they try to fix it before it's too late.
> 
> So much angst and hurt, but then plenty of fluffy fluffiness to hopefully warm your hearts. Also... theres a hint of smut. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me way longer to write than I planned, but I hope you all enjoy this! It wins the most angst award out of my chapters so far.
> 
> This is my longest chapter yet and honestly I want to write a bunch of shorter, fluffy and smutty things for a bit now XD

Aaron knew something was off, Derek picked up on it too. For the past two weeks Spencer had been distant, he hadn't spent the night at either of their houses and was quiet during cases, unless prompted. He hadn't been intimate with either of them and said he needed to work on projects when they had a free weekend. Aaron was still spending time with Derek, but it felt wrong without their young lover, he was definitely the glue in their relationship. Sexually, Hotch and Morgan werent compatible, their shared experiences with Spencer, heated kisses, and a few handjobs here and there was as far as their intimacy went. They love one another, but their relationship wouldn't function without the young genius. The past two weeks had made it clear just HOW bad they needed him. 

Aaron knew he had to do something, whether they upset Spencer or he was struggling with something personally, he couldn't continue to let their beloved pet isolate himself any further. It was friday and they didn't have a case, Spencer had finished his work early and asked if he could go home, claiming to have a headache. Aaron approved the request, watching his young lover leave immediately without another word, not even saying goodbye to Derek. Hotch wasnt surprised when Derek knocked on his door before stepping in, being sure to close the door behind him. 

"You let him leave early? I thought we were gonna try to get him home with us tonight? I miss the kid." Derek sounded defeated. 

"I know Derek, me too. We can't force him though. I'm not going to ignore it any longer, I plan to go to his apartment tonight to talk. I think it's better if I go alone." 

Derek nodded and agreed, leaving to resume the paperwork he still had to complete. 

  
+-+-+-+-+ Several Hours Later +-+-+-+-+

It was now 7:30pm, Derek had already head out to one of his properties he was restoring and Aaron was hurrying to leave, he had stayed later than he meant to. He had texted Spencer a few times, never receiving any response, his heart was aching with worry.

He made it to Spencer's apartment in record time, breaking a few traffic laws in the process. He knocked on the door and received no response, surely Spencer would be home right? He knocked a little harder.

"Spencer? Baby? Its Aaron, I need to talk to you." The silence in response tugged at his heart. Something was wrong, he could feel it. He used his spare key to gently unlock and open the door, stepping in and closing it behind himself. He was rarely at Spencer's place, but it looked about the same as last, still cluttered with books and papers. He took a few steps in when he heard that the shower was running, before he could head towards the bathroom, something caught his eye on the kitchen counter. He looked closer to see a clear vial by the sink, still filled with some medicine, his heart started beating against his chest. He took a few steps towards it, lifting it and feeling a coldness take over him as he read the label. 

"Dilaudid.. damnit Spencer." He muttered to himself, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. He felt overwhelming grief, how long had Spencer been using again without telling them? Both he and Derek were aware of Reids addiction after Hankle, including the meetings he supposedly still attended. He hated talking about it with them, so they never brought it up. He knew he should call Derek and tell him to come over immediately, but he felt anger wash over him at how heartbroken his dark skinned lover would be when hearing that Reid was abusing himself again. Spencer had promised them he would go to them if he felt himself slipping within his sobriety, but obviously he had lied. 

He held the vial tightly, trying to contain his tears as he become enraged with Spencer for doing this to himself instead of confiding in either of his lovers. He wanted to smack his boy across the face and shake him till he understood how bad he fucked up. This was going to tear Derek apart, possibly even more than it was to Aaron in the moment. He let his tears go as he realized hed have to be the one to break his dominant lovers heart with the news. He lifted his head when he heard the shower turn off and some commotion in the bathroom. He quickly composed himself, sitting on the couch in Spencer's living room, waiting to face his clearly broken down lover. Spencer emerged in a pair of sweatpants and socks, but no shirt. He stopped in his tracks and gasped when he caught sight of Aaron, startled at first, but then confused. 

"Aaron..? What are you doing here?" He asked nervously, curling his arms around his midriff and shifting in a not-so-subtle way to hide the kitchen from Aaron's view, unaware that his secret was already discovered.

"I was worried. Derek and I both are. We love you, you know?" Aaron's voice was cold, a surprising lack of emotion for the words being said. 

"I know..?" Spencer was shifting slightly from side to side, tapping his fingers on his sides.

"Then how could you?" His voice went from cold to angry. 

"Do what? Aaron, what's wrong?" Spencer tried to subtly glance behind himself to see if he had left the vial out, silently praying he had hidden it before showering. 

"You damn well know what, Spencer! How the fuck could you?!" He stood up, aggressively taking a step towards Spencer, who backed away fearfully. 

"I-I-I.." Spencer stammered, he didn't know what to say and was scared of exposing himself. 

"That's the best you can do!? Stop your stammering and use that big brain of yours to give me a real answer, damnit!" Hotch's voice only got harder and louder, not faltering when Spencer flinched. Spencer had backed himself against the kitchens island counter, panic in his eyes. It was evident Spencer wouldn't be talking unless he made this easier. He held out the vial in front of Spencers face, watching devastation fill the young man's eyes. 

"No no no, it's not what you think, Aaron!" Spencer's eyes filled with tears he was desperately trying to contain.

"Really? Because right now I'm thinking that my junkie boyfriend decided to relapse instead of talking to either of his TWO PARTNERS!!" Aaron's eyes turned dark as he reached past Spencer to slam the vial on the counter, surprised it didnt shatter. 

"I-no Aaron please. I'm sorry!" Spencer needed a minute to sort through his thoughts, to explain that he hadnt relapsed, he'd had that vial for months, but not once had he used it. Yes, he was struggling with cravings lately and that evening he had been staring down that vial before deciding to shower and clear his head. The word 'Junkie' from his lovers mouth hit him like a stab in the heart, he always feared that's how they would view him if he talked about his struggles with addiction.

"No Spencer, DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT FELT LIKE TO SEE THAT POISON IN YOUR KITCHEN!??" He slapped Spencer across the face before he could answer, watching tears stream down his young lovers face as he brought up his hand to his stinging cheek.

"It felt like THAT, REID! A FUCKING SLAP TO THE FACE! You're lucky I don't beat you till you feel the same way I do RIGHT NOW! This shit is fucking disgusting Spencer! YOU are disgusting for using it!" Aaron grabbed Spencer's chin, forcing him to look at him while he screamed his rage. 

"Please A-Aaron let me explain, Im sorry, please.. I-I'm not a j-j-junkie please beleive me!" Spencer stuttered out his words despite his fear and that pain in his face, Aaron's grip on his chin making it difficult to speak. 

"Shut the fuck up, Spencer. Nothing you say will fix this, it's too broken now. You obviously care more about that damn drug than me or Derek. You ARE a JUNKIE SPENCER! You've broken my heart, and it'll break Derek's too when I tell him how fucking broken you are!" Hotchs words were filled with a venom that felt like it was eating away at Spencer's heart. Spencer was openly sobbing now, trying to control his breathing, he couldn't let this end till he told Aaron he never took any, he would never do that to them. 

"No no no no no-" He couldn't think long enough to say anything but that, shaking his head aggressively, tears pouring down his face, barely keeping his knees from failing and falling to the floor. 

"Yes Spencer! If you think I'm putting up with this, you're CRAZY!" He screamed as he roughly yanked his hand off Spencers jaw, watching something flash in his lovers eyes, but he wasnt sure what. Just like that, Spencer collapsed before him, laying on the floor with his hands gripping his hair, sobbing and struggling to breathe. Aaron stared down at his broken down lover, his heart was throbbing with worry and hurt, but he still felt infuriated that Spencer did this to himself and his lovers. He imagined having to tell Derek again and felt a whole new wave of anger run through him.

"Yeah.. you fucking cry. YOU did this to yourself, to us. If getting high means that much to you, dont let me get in the way. I'll leave so you can shoot up again." He turned to leave, unable to even look at his shaking and crying lover anymore. He felt a weak hand grip his ankle and he looked back down, Reid was hiding his face as sobs wracked through his small frame. 

"P-please Aaron, don't leave me. Let me e-explain." He was barely whispering, looking up to meet Aaron's cold and hateful eyes, he felt like he'd rather die then see Aaron look at him like that. 

"I dont want your explanation. Let go of me." He shook his leg before storming out the front door, slamming it behind him, running out of the building before he could turn around and take it back, Spencer didnt deserve his love right now. He got in his car and broke down, finally letting his tears fall as anguish took over his mind and heart. He pulled out of the parking lot once he got himself under control and headed to Derek's house.

Spencer flinched as the door slammed, Aaron had left him on the floor, sobbing and struggling to breathe because he believed he'd relapse. Aaron's hateful words ran through his head over and over. 

"God, maybe I am a disgusting junkie, destined to eventually relapse. Why else would I have kept that vial?" Spencer thought to himself. He stood up despite his difficulty to breathe. He stared at the vial on his counter, he hated that drug, but he hated himself even more right now. How could he keep that? It didn't matter that he never relapsed, he kept his personal poison within arms reach as a backup, he started to feel sick. He grabbed the vial before bolting to the bathroom, barely making it before vomiting into the toilet until he was just dry heaving over the bowl.

Aaron hated him and soon Derek would too. He had nothing to live for without them. He looked at the vial in his hand, feeling nothing but anger and pain swallowing him, he smashed it on the ground, paying no mind to the sharp pain he felt in his hand or the blood now on the floor. He felt light headed and exhausted, he collapsed onto the floor overtop the broken glass, he drifted off to the feeling of a sharp pain in his side, finally silencing the echo of Aaron's words in his head.

* * *

Derek sat there with his head in his hands, trying to process everything Aaron just told him. Aaron sat across from him, clearly exhausted. 

"You're sure he was using?" Derek asked desperately, looking up at Hotch.

"He had a vial of dilaudid sitting on the counter, what else was he doing with it? Having a staring contest?" Aaron shot back, annoyed.

"Well... yeah actually. He hasn't shown any signs of being high or withdrawal. Hes been distant, but hes not had any of the signs that he's using, Hotch. We would have known." He replied, searching Aaron's face for emotion. 

"Well no, but it was out Derek, he had to of shot up." Aaron sighed long and hard.

"Did you see a syringe? Was the vial full? Come on Aaron, think!" 

"Uh.. uh I didnt see a syringe, but he could have brought that to the bathroom.. the vial? Uh I guess it was full, but it was probably a new bottle.." Aaron rubbed a hand over his face, trying to recall the fight he had with Spencer, he'd never seen the young man look so broken. 

"Hotch! He might have kept a vial of dilaudid, but that doesn't mean he relapsed, hes probably been struggling with cravings, that's why he's been withdrawn. What did he say when you called him out?" 

"Um.. he just kept saying no I think? He kept saying please maybe?" Hotch replied. 

"Why do you sound so unsure of what he said?" Derek asked angrily. 

"To be honest, he begged me to let him explain, but I didnt want to hear about what drove him to use again. I just wanted to make him understand how hurt I was." Aaron's face suddenly become one of intense guilt as something dawned on him.

"Aaron.. how did you make him understand?" Derek asked hesitantly.

"I.. I slapped him. I told him that's what it felt like to see that vial. God I was just angry with him and he wouldnt stop crying. I think I called him a junkie." Aaron avoided looking Derek in the eyes, he knew he fucked up. 

"Aaron.. you slapped him and called him a junkie for battling an addiction, AN ADDICTION HE'S BEEN TOO SCARED TO REALLY TALK TO US ABOUT! Damnit Hotch we need to get to Spence, NOW! Is the vial in your car, I want to see if he really did use any?" Derek paused when Aaron looked at him confused before dropping his face into his hands.

"Where is the vial, Aaron?" Derek asked seriously.

"I left it with him.. I told him I wouldn't get in the way if getting high was more important than us." Aaron stood up, heading for the front door, refusing to meet Derek's gaze. Derek huffed and followed Aaron out to his car. He pulled out his phone and tried calling Spencer, but got his voicemail.

"Fucking step on it Aaron, we need to get to him!" Derek cried out. 

* * *

They got to Spencers apartment only a few minutes later, rushing through lights. When they arrived, they darted up the steps to his apartment, they didnt bother knocking as they burst through the front door which was still unlocked. Stepping in, Aaron immediately looked to where he had left the vial, but it was gone, as was Spencer. 

"Spencer, baby? It's me and Aaron, are you here?" Derek called out, but they didn't get a response. They both headed towards the bedroom, silently praying their boy would be sleeping. Walking by the open bathroom, Derek stopped and gasped, seeing his young lover unconcious on the floor, blood smeared around him.

"Oh god, Spencer! Baby what happened?!" He rushed in, noting the smell of medicine and the broken glass. Blood was running from Spencers hand where glass was still stuck inside. He kneeled by Spencer, gently turning him over, wincing at the sight of blood and glass over his side, he clearly collapsed onto the glass from the broken vial. Derek didn't see a syringe anywhere or any marks on the crook of his elbow. Aaron ran to the kitchen, wetting a rag and grabbing the first aid kit Reid had under the kitchen sink. 

Derek sighed in relief at the rise and fall of Spencer's chest. He gently lifted him so he was sitting, his head falling back onto the edge of the tub. The toilet was filled with vomit, he quickly flushed it, hoping to rid the room of the sick smell. Aaron handed Morgan the materials he acquired from the kitchen, they closed to toilet lid and set everything on top of it. 

"Spencer? Can you open your eyes for me baby?" Derek asked as he lightly tapped Spencer's face. Spencer's eyes scrunched closed tighter, he released a quiet pained whimper. 

"Spencer! Baby please look at me!" Derek called again, taking hold of his boys uninjured hand. Spencer hesitantly opened his eyes, then immediately broke into tears. Aaron grabbed the rag and some tweezers before kneeling on the injured side of Spencer. 

"M'sorry, didnt use..promise." Spencer looked over at Aaron with hurt in his eyes which were still swimming with tears. He reached his hand towards Aaron's face before wincing and looking at the blood and glass in his palm. 

"Please Aaron, dont leave me again. Cant do this without you. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry im-" Spencer was cut off by Aaron kissing him gently.

"Shh my love, I didnt mean what I said to you. I love you, I'm not leaving you, Derek and I are going to help you. I'm so sorry, Angel." Aaron leaned his forehead against Spencers. Spencer cried harder and leaned his head back against the tub.

"Everything hurts.." Spencer spoke so softly he wasnt even sure they heard him.

"I know baby, I need to get the glass out of your hand and clean it, can I do that?" Aaron asked, taking Spencer's small nod as the best he'd be able to get. Derek gripped his boys uninjured hand tighter, leaning forward to kiss spencer on the cheek and then nose, frowning when he didnt get any acknowledgement from Reid. 

Aaron gently held Reids wrist and twisted his hand so it was palm up, there wasnt as much glass as he worried, but one larger piece was in fairly deep, that was the main source of blood. Spencer whined as Aaron manipulated his hand into a good position to remove the glass. Aaron held the tweezers above the glass, ready to grab it and pull. 

"Derek, distract him, please." Aaron spoke. Derek nodded and turned Spencer's face towards him, kissing him. Aaron grabbed the glass and began gently pulling it from his lovers hand, watching small trickles of blood come out with it. Spencer broke away from Derek with a cry. He didn't say a word though and clamped his mouth shut, muffling his whimpers. With the glass completely out, Aaron released a sigh, he swiftly pulled out the small pieces that were on the surface of his palm, getting small flinches and muffled whines from Spencer. With all the glass gone, Aaron wiped down his hand with the rag and applied antibacterial cream on the cuts.

He wrapped his lovers palm in bandage and made sure it was secure before looking over Spencer's side. Derek kept hold of Spencers hand, murmuring praise to his baby, but not recieving any response from the genius. Aaron removed the few pieces of glass from his side and cleaned up the shallow cuts, taping a bandage to those as well. No longer being distracted by anger or fear, Aaron actually took a look at Spencer's top half. Neither Morgan or Hotch had seen Spencer without his layers on in over 2 weeks, the change was shocking. 

Derek seemed to notice it at the same time, his praise to Spencer being halted as he noticed his partners more pronounced ribs pop out with each inhale. His stomach was a little more concave rather than flat, he honestly looked as if he'd basically starved himself the past two weeks. After thinking about it, Derek hadn't seen Spencer eat a real meal in awhile. They had been busy with a short, but intense case and with how distant Reid had been, neither of the dominants were aware that he hadn't been eating barely at all. Aaron had the same train if though run through his head as Morgan. Spencer never opened up about his cravings, but Hotch assumed he was starving himself to redirect his cravings from Dilaudid, to food. 

Spencer finally opened his eyes and looked at his two lovers kneeling by him. His two lovers who just cleaned him of his own blood and glass from a broken vial of his personal poison. Aaron's words flooded his mind again, he was right, he was a junkie and he was burdening his lovers. 

"Leave." Spencer whispered, tears fighting to his eyes again. 

"What?" Derek asked, shocked.

"Leave, both of you. Neither of you deserve a junkie boyfriend destined to relapse." He began to stand, fighting through the dizziness so he could move to his bedroom. Aaron hissed at Reids words, catching a glare from Morgan as well. He knew he fucked up with what he had said to Spencer, but he didnt realize Reid would hold on to it even after Aaron just patched him up.

"Angel, you arent a junkie, you're a recovering addict who had a hiccup, but you didn't relapse and I'm so proud of you." Aaron spoke softly, it reminded Spencer of the voice Aaron reserved for victims.

"And I now know that when I eventually relapse, I'll lose you." Reid replied, he wasnt trying to be hateful or hurt Aaron, he was speaking his truth. Aaron thought he relapsed and his response was hate and a smack across the face, Spencer swore he could still feel a phantom sting from his lovers harsh hand. 

"How I reacted was wrong, but even if you really had relapsed, I would have come right back here like I did, the entire way here I was terrified you had overdosed while I was gone and it would have been my fault." Aaron's throat was tight from held back tears and it could be heard in his strained and sad voice.

"I smashed the vial, that's why it cut me. Even though I didnt use it, it cost me the two loves of my life. Part of me wanted to shoot up like you told me to, I wanted the pain and the thoughts to stop." Spencer kept his head down, refusing to look at Aaron, or Derek who he knew was silently crying. 

Aaron took a step towards Spencer and raised his arm to push the hair out of Reids forehead, but stopped when he saw Spencer flinch at the movement. Reid had NEVER flinched away from him since they started dating, but now he was, because he slapped his lover while he was hurting. He continued the movement of his hand, watching Spencer purposely not react again. He brushed his hair back and leaned forward to place his lips against Spencer's forehead, staying like that for a few seconds.

"I'm so sorry Spencer. If you had used, I never would have forgiven myself. You never really lost either of us and you never will." Aaron whispered to his crying lover, but he was afraid the words weren't really reaching him. 

"Kid, we love you, you're our soulmate, addiction or not." Derek choked out from behind Aaron.

"No. I can't go through that again. I'm so sorry. I wish I had overdosed." The last sentence was so quiet, Spencer was sure his lovers didnt hear him, but Aaron did. 

"Don't you ever say that again Spencer. How could we live on without you? We couldn't, we would be miserable without you. I'd rather help you battle addiction everyday than lose you." Aaron's voice was starting to sound hysterical, he moved to place his hands on Spencer's shoulders, but he avoided the contact. Spencer grabbed Aaron's hand and put it around his wrapped one. He positioned it so Aaron's thumb was on his palm, Aaron gave him a questioning look before Spencer forced his thumb to stab into his covered wound, making blood appear on the bandage.

"SPENCER STOP! Let go of my hand, you're hurting yourself!" Aaron tried to yank his hand away, watching blood bloom across the bandage as Spencer applied more pressure over Hotchs thumb. 

"Fucking cut it out! BABY STOP!" Aaron was frantically yelling, he finally got his hand out of Spencer's grip and stepped away from him, Spencer's eyes were glazed over as he sat on the bed, staring at his bloodied and bandaged palm. Derek sat next to him, taking his injured hand and kissing it. 

"Pretty boy, why would you do that?" Derek asked quietly, masking his panic. 

"Its what my heart feels like. The pain wont stop. I cant get the words out of my head, he hates me. I'm disgusting, I'm a junkie, I'm crazy." Spencer's eyes were still glazed as he spoke about Aaron's words as if he wasnt in the room. Derek shot Aaron a death glare and tilted his head towards the door, a silent command to get the fuck away from their boy. Aaron didnt challenge him, he walked out and sat on the sofa in the living room with his face in his hands. 

"Look at me Spencer, theres my boy.. Did Aaron say those things to you? Did he call you disgusting?" Derek couldn't even imagine such horrible things being said to his boy by Aaron. Spencer cried and nodded, his chestnut brown curls toppling into his eyes.

"He didn't mean it baby. He was scared, so scared that we'd lost you. When he came to me he was devastated and worried. He didnt handle it well, but all if it was out of fear. Okay?" Spencer looked at him with confusion, like he couldn't understand what was being said to him.

"Are you understanding what I'm saying?" Derek asked worriedly. Spencer just maintained the same confused look. 

"Spencer? Aaron loves you, neither of us are leaving you." Spencer blinked a few times before properly looking into Derek's hurting eyes. 

"A-Aaron loves me. Neither of you are leaving me." He repeated it back to Derek like he had read a script.

"Yes, Spencer. I love you too, I swear to God we will be right there with you through everything." He pulled Spencer into a gentle kiss. Spencer pulled away after a moment, something still wasnt right in his eyes. He stood up and moved almost robotically to the living room. He stopped walking and stood in front of Aaron who had looked up at the soft sound of Spencer patting towards him. 

"Spence, sweetheart.. I cant fix what I did, but I'm sorry. I didn't mean a single word of what I said, you're so strong." Aaron let tears fall down his face, he wasnt going to emotionally close off from Spencer right now. Spencer didn't reply, he moved closer and put his hands on Aaron's shoulders, ignoring the pain in his cut palm. He pushed Aaron back against the couch and slowly moved on top of him, he was straddling the unit chief, but it obviously wasn't about sex. His knees on either side of his legs, his butt resting on Aaron's legs.

Spencer took Aaron's hand and put it against his bare chest, over his heart. Hotch could feel the strong and fast heartbeat beneath his lovers chest. It was all he needed to finally breathe normal, his young lover was alive and in his lap, looking at him with hurt that he caused. Spencer finally released a painful cry, falling forward and burying his face in Aaron's neck, letting his sobs run through him. He didnt want to lose Aaron, but if he was going to, he needed to be held at least one last time. Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer, stroking his back, trying not to wince at the feel of each vertebrae in his thin lovers spine. Reid was much lighter on his lap than normal, just how much weight had he lost? 

Derek stood against the wall, watching Spencer sob into Aaron, the man who caused him that pain to begin with. He wanted to hold Spencer, but he knew it had to be Hotch in the moment. 

After 20 minutes of sobs wracking through the skinny man, he seemed to calm down, Aaron expected him to pull back so they could really talk, but instead he felt Spencer completely go limp on him, he'd cried himself to sleep on Aaron's lap. He continued stroking his back and occasionally turning his head to kiss his loves temple. Derek finally sat down, opposite of Aaron. 

"I can see his spine Aaron, I mean we always could, but now it sticks out. How could we not notice, hes fucking starved." Derek sighed. 

"He wore layers, we've been busy and he's avoided intimacy, theres no way we could have known. He feels so light and cold. We need to get him to eat when he wakes up, we should get soup from that cafe he likes." Aaron replied simply.

"I'm pissed at you, Hotch. The things you said to him... We won't be able to erase those words from his head. I don't have a clue how to help him when he wakes up." Derek glared at Aaron.

"I'm pissed at myself. I can see a small red mark on his face, I think I bruised him when I hit him. I was so hurt and angry, I didn't even let him explain it to me. I left him crying on the floor alone with Dilaudid." Aaron tried to prevent the words from getting stuck in his throat. 

"It's going to take a lot of work, we cant leave him alone for awhile though, you know? We should always plan for him to stay with either of us or both till hes well." Derek stated, leaving no room for argument. 

"I agree completely, whatevers best for Spencer, we need to help him gain that weight back, he was underweight to begin with." Aaron replied. 

"We'll help him. This is going to take a lot of work to fix, Aaron. I hope we can wash away the doubts he now has." Derek said solemnly.

"Everytime I think about what I said to him I feel sick. It's even worse when I think about how he felt hearing those words. I broke his heart, I don't deserve to be holding him right now." Aaron said, looking down at the broken man in his arms.

"But you are holding him, he needs all of you right now, he needs confirmation that you won't walk away again." Derek's voice had a slight bite to it, but Aaron knew he deserved it. 

Their conversation was halted by Spencer shifting in Aaron's lap. The boy exhaled loudly before burying his face further into Aaron's neck, breathing in his scent. He seemed to go still again, though Aaron could feel the slight tickle of Reids eyelashes from him blinking. Knowing his love was now awake, he replied to Derek with full honesty, straight from his heart. 

"He has a right to be scared that I'll walk out. I left when he needed me because I didn't know how to handle one of my greatest loves hurting himself. Derek, I promise you and Spencer, I'll spend the rest of my life proving to you both that I'll never walk away again." Aaron gently nuzzled the top of Spencer's head with with his face, kissing his soft locks of hair. Reid slowly pushed himself up so he was looking at Aaron, his face was splotchy and his eyes were puffy from crying. 

"You mean it?" Spencer asked quietly. 

"With my entire heart, my love." Aaron replied, capturing Reids lips in a tender kiss.

"Spence..." Derek started, but he wasnt sure how to continue. Spencer turned his head, seeing his dark skinned lover was clearly hurting. He stood from Aaron's lap and moved over to Derek, whose eyes watched him closely. Spencer gently sat his butt down on Derek's lap, draping his legs off the side of the armrest. 

"Derek.." Spencer said, kissing his lover deeply.

"You've lost a lot of weight." Derek said hesitantly.

"I know. Hunger took my mind off the cravings. I was going to tell you guys, I just wanted to handle it alone, like before, but I'm not alone. I now know my logic was flawed, I wont do it again." Spencer stated simply, briefly glancing at Aaron. 

"You need food. Will you be okay if I leave to pick us up a late dinner? Derek and I thought you would like your favorite soup from that cafe?" Aaron asked, hoping Reid would agree to a meal. Spencer seemed hesitant for a moment before whispering.

"You'll come back? You'll come back, with food?" Reid asked, clearly unsure. 

"Of course I'll come back. I'll hurry home, I've missed you." Aaron said, stepping towards Spencer and bending down to kiss his head before ruffling his curls. 

"Okay, be safe Aaron.. I love you." He replied, taking comfort in Derek's warm and strong chest grounding him. 

"I love you more, baby. I love you too, Derek, can I get a kiss before I leave?" Aaron asked, hoping his lover wouldn't turn him down. Derek was quiet for a short moment before nodding, prompting Aaron to lean forward for a chaste kiss, but was shocked when Derek kissed back with more passion. Aaron pulled away for air, smiling at his dominant lover. 

"You hurry back, Aaron. Get me a hot sandwich by the way." Aaron chuckled at Derek's light tone. He gave Spencer a peck on the lips before heading out to get dinner. 

Spencer was happy to simply snuggle up in Derek's lap, but apparently his lover had other plans.

"I need to change the bandage on your hand, then we can resume this cuddle session, pretty boy." He laughed, urging a grumbling Spencer to stand up. He led Spencer to the bathroom where he unwrapped, cleaned, and rewrapped his hand, kissing him apologetically whenever he winced in pain.

"You take such good care of me, Derek Morgan." Spencer grinned, gazing at Derek with pure love. Morgan was sure that if Reid was a cartoon character, he'd have hearts for eyes in that moment. He settled back into the armchair, pulling Spencer back onto him, smiling at his lovers giggles that he missed oh-so-much. 

"I'll always take care of you, like how you take care of me and Aaron. Aaron really does regret what he said to you, he didnt mean a word of it. I believe him when he says he'll spend the rest of his life proving that." Derek said, still smiling at Spencer. Spencer smiled in response.

"I think I believe him too." Spencer replied.

"You think?"

"Yeah. It'll take awhile, but eventually I'll know for sure again." Spencer stated.

"I'll give him a hard time for you, kid." Derek laughed.

"Don't, he'll beat himself up worse than either of us could. He feels like I broke his trust, which I did, I kept that vial from you both. I hid my cravings which got us into this mess." Spencer's voice was laced with guilt.

"This was a hiccup for us all, I'll admit, especially for you and Hotch. It'll take a little while to heal, but we will together. Don't shut us out again, baby." Derek said, leaning his head on the top of Spencer's.

"I won't, I promise." 

Nothing else was said before Aaron returned, Spencer and Derek just cherished the time in each others embrace, awaiting their lover to arrive with soup and sandwiches.

Aaron rushed back to his lovers, way too much food in his hands and a to go cup of a decaf caramel latte for Spencer. 

"I'm back with food and a latte for a certain genius!" He called as he walked into the apartment. Spencer perked up and flew off Derek's lap to greet Aaron. Derek stood and followed with an eyebrow cocked up.

"You got him coffee? He needs to sleep tonight.." Derek grumbled, watching Spencer snatch the latte from Aaron with a cute smile and blush on his cheeks. 

"Its decaf, just a little treat for our good boy." Aaron replied, staring at his young lover with adoration. They made their way to the living room and sat on the couch with all the food laid out on the coffee table. Derek grabbed a couple beers for him and Aaron and a glass of water for Spencer. 

Spencer look his first sip of the caramel drink and closed his eyes as he released a simply orgasmic sound, throwing his head back. He opened his eyes to see his two dominant lovers staring at him with their mouths agape.

"...What?" Spencer asked, glaring at his lovers. They simply nodded and laughed, sitting next to him. Aaron handed Spencer his favorite soup and Derek a toasted roast beef sandwich. Aaron settled in with his own grilled chicken sandwich. He pulled out some coffee cake and set it in front of Spencer, watching his eyes light up. The young genius immediately reached for the coffee cake.

"Ah ah! Finish your soup and then you can have some cake, my love." Aaron said, gently batting Reids hand. Spencer blushed and fidgeted with his hand before leaning back to focus on his soup, smelling it and licking his lips. He loudly slurped some soup from his spoon before noticing the slightly annoyed glances he was getting from his older partners.

"Sorry.. it's really good, thank you Aaron!" He smiled brightly, watching their faces of annoyance turn to something light and happy. They all got comfortable, Reid with his back leaning on Derek's side and his legs over Aaron's lap, a pillow on top his knees holding Hotchs sandwich on top. They ate in silence before Hotch and Morgan heard their boy snicker to himself. 

"What's got you laughing, pretty boy?" Derek asked, taking another bite of roast beef. 

"I was just thinking, if I refused to put out, which one of you would be the bottom?" He asked simply, slurping more soup. Derek choked on his beef and Aaron almost spewed his beer. Reid stifled a laugh in response to their reaction. 

"Reid, the sexual aspect of our relationship works only because Derek and I share your gorgeous ass." Aaron said, smiling at the flush that made it's way down Spencer's neck.

"Hmmm, what if I wanted to try topping?" Spencer asked. Derek and Aaron stared at him with wide and nervous eyes.

"Do you... want to try.. uh.. topping one of us?" Derek asked Spencer hesitantly. 

"Mmm, I don't really get aroused by the thought, just a question. I have a more powerful orgasm when being stimulated from the inside." Spencer purred, slightly squirming. His dominant partners burst out laughing at their young lovers words and tone.

"Way to find a smart way of saying you like it up the ass, kid." Derek laughed, trying not to choke on his sandwich again. Aaron smiled and shook his head. 

"Although... it would be nice to get head every now and then." Spencer said, not meeting his partners eyes. Aaron finished his sandwich and shared a heated look with Derek who crammed his last bite in his mouth. 

"You wanna get sucked off, baby?" Aaron asked, moving the pillow off of Spencer's knees to stroke up and down his leg. 

"You've done it to me once and Derek's done it twice. I've sucked you off 167 times and Derek 189 times." Spencer replied. 

"Damn, how come you've given head to Derek 22 more times than you have me?" Aaron asked with a dark grin. Derek laughed harder and smiled at Aaron with a smug look on his face.

"The was hardly my point." Spencer laughed. 

"Hmm I guess I do owe you a pretty fantastic blowjob then, huh baby?" Aaron asked.

"Uh.. only if you uhh wanted to, I guess.." Spencer was proud of himself for not stammering on his words, suddenly nervous and quickly becoming aroused at the thought. He had only received oral sex 3 times, to say it was rare for him was an understatement. He was fairly sure neither of his lovers had much interest in sucking someone off, whereas Spencer rather enjoyed getting his masters off with his mouth, it made him feel proud and unbelievably hard.

"Do you want me to get you off with my mouth, Spencer?" Aaron asked, staring into Spencer's now nervous eyes. Derek shifted so that Reids back was against his chest, he moved his arms around Reid to gently stroke over his chest and kiss the back of his neck.

"Uh.. uh.." Reid felt like his brain just short circuited at the question.

"Use your words, baby." Aaron said, reaching for the drawstring on his lovers pants. 

"Ahhnn.. yes yes please Aaron." Spencer moaned at the feeling of Derek sucking at his neck, lightly nipping before moving to mark his shoulder and back. Aaron pulled down his lovers sweatpants, freeing his hard member. Reid whined at the feeling, he was panting in anticipation and the feeling of Derek's mouth all over his shoulders, neck, and back, his hands running over his chest. 

"Shh baby, gonna make you feel good, you're such a good boy, I love you so much, angel." Aaron murmured, before licking from his base to his head, cleaning off the bead of precum. Spencer whined and bucked his hips, desperate for more. Aaron held his hips down, taking Spencer into his mouth and slowly moving down until he hit his throat, moving back up to suck at his head.

"Mmm Ahn god Aaron! So good, ohhh!" Spencer was releasing loud whines and pleasured whimpers, throwing his head back against Derek. Derek pinched his boys nipples while sucking a dark mark onto the junction between Spencer's neck and shoulder. Derek bit the mark hard, making Spencer cry out before he licked over it and gave a gentle kiss, moving up reids neck and licking his jaw. 

Aaron started pumping what he couldnt take in his mouth, he couldn't deepthroat like Spencer can and his young lover is a good six inches with a moderate girth. Spencer keened at the warmth surrounding his member, the suction had him crying out in pleasure. 

"Ah ah god so good so hot, gonna cum!" Reid whined out, praying he'd be granted permission. 

"Cum for us baby, show Aaron how good he's making you feel." Derek whispered in a husky tone. Spencer whined louder, feeling himself right on the edge. Aaron pumped him faster and applied more pressure with his mouth, paying extra attention to his head, savoring the moans he was pulling out of the small man.

"AHN! GOD AARON, IM CUMMING!" Spencer cried out his release, feeling heat wash through him and his balls tightened as his muscles spasmed, he threw his head back and let himself feel all the pleasure Aaron was giving him. He came long and hard in Aaron's mouth, who recoiled slightly before fighting to swallow it, but when he pulled off most of his lovers seed spilled out of his mouth. Reid went limp against Derek panting, his skin was hot and his face was bright red. He looked completely fucked out.

Aaron started cleaning him up, neatly tucking his member away into his boxers and pulling up his sweatpants. Derek maneuvered him so that their young lover was resting his head on Derek's lap. Aaron brushed his teeth and returned, giving Derek a chaste kiss before cleaning up the trash from their dinner. He went to take the coffee cake to the fridge, getting a whine from Spencer who was suddenly paying attention. 

"Do you want the coffee cake now, honey?" Aaron asked as Derek stroked their boys hair. 

"Mmmhmm" Spencer nodded his head, sitting up and snuggling into Derek's side, curling his legs up to himself. Aaron chuckled and passed Spencer the cake with a spoon. Spencer immediately took a bite, moaning in delight. 

"Careful with those noises baby, I'm trying to CALM DOWN my erection." Derek said, laughing at Spencer's reddened cheeks. 

"Cant help it.. tastes soooo good." Spencer replied, smiling and releasing a dramatized moan around his next bite, earning loud laughs from both of his lovers. 

"Mmm I will pay you guys back for that later though." Spencer said, smiling as Aaron sat next to him, resting his hand on Reids ankle. 

"You owe us nothing, my love. You deserve to be treated more often. You're our perfect, amazing, brilliant boy!" Aaron said, smiling at his adored genius. 

"You guys are so good to me. I guess I owe you 22 blowjobs before I can suck off Derek again!" Spencer snickered, Aaron laughed at Derek's dramatic expression of betrayal. 

"Hell no pretty boy! Unless you plan to suck him 22 times in a day, I'm not waiting that long to use that perfect mouth of yours." Derek purred in Spencers ear. 

"Hey dont use that voice while I'm trying to enjoy this delicious coffee cake. After this, I'm sleeping ALL NIGHT and then we'll talk about you using this mouth." Spencer said, shoveling more cake into his mouth. 

Aaron and Derek laughed, both cherishing the sound of their lover joking with them. The day had been emotional and damaging, but it was moments like this that reminded them of just how lucky they were to have each other. Spencer dramatically ate his cake, continuing to occasionally moan around particularly good mouthfulls. Derek rested his head on to of Spencers, not-so-subtly trying to smell his boys shampoo. Aaron rubbed Spencer's leg, leaning his head back to rest his eyes, letting the exhaustion from the day take over. Aaron felt himself drift off to the sound of Spencer happily humming as he ate and Derek's breathing. 

Spencer finished his cake, setting the container on the coffee table and putting his legs down, gently pulling a certain unit chief who was in a deep sleep onto his lap. He loved having Aaron's head on his lap as he slept, he rarely saw him so vulnerable. He ran his long, slender fingers through Aaron's short hair as he leaned further into Derek, letting his eyes close to finally sleep. Derek was the last to let himself give in to his exhaustion, wanting to savor the sound of his lovers even breaths. He let his head gently fall limp against Spencer's. 

The three of them stayed like that all night. They'd wake up stiff in the morning, but none of them would care because all that mattered was they were safe and loved as they slept cuddled together on Spencer's sofa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter didnt let anyone down! I really liked writing it even though it HURT. Let me know what you think below! Aaron's a bit of an ass, but I think he started strong with making it up to Spencer ;) 
> 
> Peace and love everybody!  
> -Nei


	6. Spencer's Definitely Already Had His Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the morning immediately following chapter 5! 
> 
> This is smut.  
> Just smut.   
> Some giggles actually, but like 99% smut.   
> Good old unholy M/M/M smut because I'm already going to hell. Enjoy!

Derek stirred to a familiar warm pressure on his lap. Without opening his eyes he brought his hand down to pet the soft brown curls he knew would be waiting for him. He stopped when instead he felt short, rougher, hair clearly with product in it instead. Derek opened his eyes to see that Spencer had disappeared between him and Aaron and his dominant lover was sleeping on his lap. He stifled a chuckle, adoring how oddly cute the unit chief actually is like that till his piercing eyes opened and glared at Derek after a moment of confusion. 

"Well hi baby boy.." Derek snickered.

"Shut up." Aaron replied, sitting up with reddened cheeks. 

"Where IS our baby boy?" Derek asked. 

"I dont know, last night he was between us." Aaron stated. It was then that they caught a whiff of coffee and smiled at one another. They both stood when they heard the toilet flush and then the sink run for a longer time than usual for most, so it was clearly Spencer in the bathroom. Reid walked out dramatically flailing his hands to dry them and stopped at the glances from his two lovers before smiling. 

"Good morning! I made coffee!" He chirped, heading into his small kitchen. Derek and Aaron both followed him and watched him refill his obviously previously used mug, dumping in sugar behind it.

"How many cups is that for you, Spencer?" Aaron asked. Spencer stopped mid sip and glanced at Aaron nervously before gulping down his coffee and setting the mug down with an innocent face.

"My third.." Spencer murmured. 

"Okay that's it, only tea the rest of today." Aaron said with a fond smile, flashing Spencer his dimples.

"Did you lay boss man on my lap?" Derek asked with a chuckle.

"Yup! He was sooo cute sleeping with his head on mine, but even cuter on yours." Spencer said with a wink and a light blush. Aaron tried not to let the blood go to his cheeks from Spencer's words. 

"Awe you're totally getting flustered!" Reid exclaimed, pointing at Aaron and giggling, causing Aaron to get even more red. Spencer laughed and wrapped his arms around Hotch's neck before giving him a deep and loving kiss. 

"Ahem, wheres my morning sugar, pretty boy?" Derek asked, faking offence. 

"Over there." Spencer said dismissively, pointing at the sugar on his counter before kissing Aaron again. Derek stood in shock before tapping on Reid's shoulder. Spencer turned around with a teasing look on his face. Without second thought, Derek ducked and wrapped his arms around his boys hips and lifted him up, making him squeak. 

"HEY! DEREK PUT ME DOWN! AARON HELP HEELLLPP!" Spencer squealed as Derek carried him to the sofa and flopped him down. Aaron tried to contain his laughter at the scene. Derek pinned spencer down and kissed him passionately, making him moan and arch his back. Derek pulled back for breath to see Spencer laying under him, panting and bright red. Spencer lightly smacked his head before sliding onto the floor and jumping up, running over to stand behind Aaron, giggling like a child. 

"Get back over here, boy!" Derek said harshly, but clearly trying not to laugh. 

"No! Aaron will protect me!!" Spencer yelled back, grabbing the back of Hotchs shirt and burying his face into his shoulder, unable to resist taking a deep breath to smell his lover.

"Are you smelling me?" Aaron asked, chuckling.

"Mhm, you smell goooood." Spencer whined into his shirt. Derek laughed. 

"Okay fine, I guess I'm not allowed some morning lovin' from my boy." Derek said with a fake pout. Spencer's eyes went wide and he quickly walked out from behind Aaron, patting towards Derek in his mismatched socks and sweatpants, still shirtless since yesterday. Spencer flashed him an innocent smile before putting his hand on Derek's chest and pushing back, guiding Derek to flop onto the sofa, straddling him.

"Was this the morning lovin' you had in mind, master?" Spencer asked, whispering in Derek's ear before grinding down and nipping his earlobe. 

"Mmm you're gonna be the death of me, boy." Derek growled, grabbing Spencer's ass to get him to grind down harder. 

"Aahnnn mmm, so good." Spencer purred before capturing Derek's lips in a heated kiss still grinding their clothes crotches together. 

Aaron was instantly hard at the sight, he palmed himself through his pants, trying not to get too worked up too quick. His lovers were damn hot together and he just wanted a piece of his boy. Spencer let out loud whimper as Derek started thrusting his hips up to meet his boys grinding hips. 

"God, move faster, baby." Derek growled, desperate for more friction. 

"Mmnn trying, ahn!" Spencer was grinding down as hard and fast as he could, keening at ever rough brush of contact he made with Derek's groin. Derek smack his boys ass, making him jerk and yelp. Aaron smiled darkly, god how he wanted to rough his boy up a little. Derek hungrily sucked at Spencer's neck, making him moan out. Derek broke away and regrettably stilled Spencer's hips, making him whimper as a desperate plea. 

"You don't want Aaron to feel ignored, do you baby?" Derek asked, making Spencer squirm before standing up and turning to Aaron, kissing his neck and down his clothed chest.

"Mm take 'off!" Spencer whined, tugging at Aaron's shirt. Hotch quickly unbuttoned his shirt and shucked it off, pulling off his white t-shirt beneath as well. Spencer hummed happily before kissing over Aaron's exposed chest and slowly knelt, trailing light kisses and kitten licks to the waistband of his pants. Spencer swiftly unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, quickly yanking them down and nuzzling his hard on through his boxers. Aaron gripped Spencer's hair, but not tight enough to hurt him or make it so he couldnt move his head. Spencer bit the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them down, feeling a bit silly, but Aaron's growl told him he liked it. 

"Quit teasing, baby." Aaron said, tightening his grip in Spencers hair. Spencer licked from his base to the head, taking time to lap at the precum beaded at the tip. He took the head into his mouth and sucked, making Aaron gasp out in pleasure. He went down further, adding more suction. He slowly made his way down till he felt Aaron's hard member hit his throat, he continued, taking him all the way into his throat before bobbing his head. 

"Oh god, baby, so good. I love your mouth, so fucking hot like this." Aaron mumbled, Spencer loved it when he brought Aaron to the point that he was just groaning praise. Spencer hummed around his cock, going faster and sucking harder. Aaron tightened his hold on Spencer's hair and gave a small and gentle thurst as warning. Spencer stopped moving and let his jaw go slack before Aaron started thrusting his hips into his boys hot mouth. Spencer moaned around his cock, hearing Aaron groan out in pleasure in response. 

"So fucking perfect, my good boy. Mmnnmm my perfect baby boy." Aaron was rambling now, chasing his orgasm with Spencer's wet mouth and tight throat. Derek was slowly stroking himself, he loved watching Aaron get off with their boys mouth, but all he could think about was using Spencer's tight ass.

Aaron's thrusts started stuttering before he gripped Spencer's hair painfully tight and thrusted all the way in, cumming down his throat with a loud groan. Spencer whined at the pain in his scalp, but started sucking Aaron harder as he came, drawing out his orgasm. Finally finished, Aaron gently pulled out, watching Spencer swallow all he'd given him. He gently stroked Reids hair.

"You're so perfect, pet. Such a good boy, I love you." Aaron praised, smiling at Spencer through half lidded eyes. Spencer stayed kneeling, staring up at Aaron with wide eyes and red and swollen lips. 

"M'so hard, please touch me, please master." Spencer pleaded, using his bright puppy dog eyes and polite words. 

"Oh baby you're so good, but what about Derek? Do you think its fair if you cum before him?" Aaron asked, raising an eyebrow at the young man kneeling in front of him. Spencer bowed his head and simply shook it side to side.

"No, sir. I'll make him feel good, promise!" Spencer said, still not lifting his head. He swiftly stood and turned to Derek who was sitting on the sofa, lazily stroking himself and watching Spencer with hungry eyes. Spencer bit his lip and shuffled closer, too deep in sub-space to do anything without being told. 

"Strip and get on my lap, pretty boy." Derek commanded. Spencer quickly pulled down his sweatpants and briefs, kicking them to the side and blushing at his own nudity. He didnt make eye contact as he straddled Derek for the second time that morning. 

"There's my beautiful boy. Gonna ride me, baby?" Derek asked, gently grabbing Spencers face towards his own. Spencer hummed his agreement and leaned in to capture Derek's lips in his own. Derek quickly took control, forcing his tongue in and tasting Aaron's seed in his boys mouth. Aaron retrieved lube from the bedroom, slyly handing it to Derek as he dominated Spencer's mouth. Spencer didnt hear the cap pop or the sound of Derek clumsily squirting lube onto his fingers. Spencer broke away and gasped out at the feeling of Derek's slick and cold middle finger pushing at his entrance. 

"Shh relax, it's been awhile so I need to prep you real nice, okay baby?" Derek asked as he gently pushed his finger in to the knuckle, Spencer whined and squirmed. 

"Fuck, you're so tight!" Derek gritted out, trying to control himself not to just slick himself up and push in to the tight heat. He slowly started thrusting his finger, finally thrusting all the way in before pulling it almost completely out, aligning his index finger with it this time. He kissed Spencer passionately, halting his loud pants as he thrusted both of his fingers into Spencer's unbelievably tight heat.

"Ahn! Oh god, it hurts, Derek.." Spencer whimpered, he hadn't had anything in his hole in almost three weeks, not even his own slender fingers. Derek shushed him and kissed his head, moving his fingers slowly and gently.

"I know baby, I'll go slow, I promise, you okay?" Derek nuzzled Spencer's neck to sooth him. 

"M'okay, getting easier. Be gentle?" Spencer asked in a whine. 

"Of course, baby." Derek replied, kissing his lovers cheek as he moved his fingers. Aaron was already hard again, stroking himself, god how he wanted to stretch their boy for Derek's thick cock. Spencer continued to breathe through the stretch and thrusts of Derek's fingers until he felt another slick finger line up, but it must have been Derek's other hand, he thought.

"Aaron?" Derek asked, suddenly halting his thrusts. All Aaron did was nod as encouragement to continue as he kept his lube slicked finger against Spencer's hole. Derek continued his thrusts, but much slower, scissoring his fingers a little to help stretch his boy for the coming intrusion. Aaron gently pushed his finger in with Derek's and Reid released a pained whine letting his head fall on Derek's shoulder. Aaron rubbed his back and kissed his shoulders as he started slowly thrusting his finger alongside Derek's. 

"Nnmm ah..ah.. s.. slower?" Spencer shyly asked, trying to adjust. Both of his dominant lovers immediately slowed their thrusts, not trying to hurt their boy.

"You're taking us so well baby, gonna add one more and then you're gonna ride Derek, okay?" Aaron asked huskily.

"Nnm, o-okay.." Spencer whined.

Aaron pulled his finger most of the way out and slowly pushed back in with another finger, quickly matching Derek's thrusts. Derek hissed at how tight his boy felt. Spencer cried out at the stretch, trying not to move away from the burn. 

"Need.. need..ahn.." Spencer couldn't put his words together, but Aaron got the message and hooked his fingers making Spencer mewl loudly in pleasure. Aaron aimed for Spencer's prostate with each thrust as Derek scissored his to make sure he was well stretched.

"Ohh god! So good, thank you!" Spencer cried out in pleasure as Aaron stimulated his prostate. He didn't want his boy too close before Derek entered him, so Aaron slowly withdrew his fingers, smiling when Spencer whined at the loss. Derek retracted his own fingers, kissing along Spencers neck as he felt Aaron slick up his member and position him at Spencer's hole. Spencer squirmed when he felt the blunt pressure at his hole, he knew it would burn, but he wanted to be good for Derek. Aaron moved Derek's member to Spencers hole once more, then grabbed Spencer's hips and gently guided him down onto Derek. Spencer cried at the burning stretch, reminding him of his first time, he tried to lift himself off, but Aaron didnt let up with pressure on his hips. 

"Ah! H-hurts! Gentle please! Please.." Spencer whined, hoping Aaron would take it easy on him, he wasnt in a good state for pain. Aaron eased up, pausing his motions to give Spencer time to adjust, kissing along his back as he did. Derek ran his hands up and down Spencer's sides, desperately trying not to thrust up into him. Aaron proceeded to push Spencer down more, this time meeting less resistance and pained whimpers from the lithe man.

"Good boy, taking your master so well.. hmm try a gentle thrust, Derek.." Aaron said, getting a hesitant look from his fellow dominant lover. Derek gave an experimental thrust, moaning at the pleasure, but quickly halted when he saw Spencer scrunch his eyes closed in pain and release a gasp. He kissed over his lovers eyelids apologetically.

"Sorry baby, won't do it again till you're ready." He murmured into his boys ears, feeling him slowly relax and breathe deeply. Aaron added more pressure, causing Spencers breath to hitch as he was fully seated on Derek. Reid finally relaxed, letting himself adjust to the entirety of Derek's member inside him. He focused his breathing and slowly opened his eyes. 

"So big.." Spencer groaned with a strained voice.

"I know, baby, you're so tight, we'll move when you're ready, I'll go slow." Derek replied, kissing along Spencers jaw. After a few moments, Spencer gave his hips an experimental roll, moaning in pleasure, feeling the pain subside. 

"A-Aaron please.. help me move.." Spencer cried to his dominant lover behind him who he knew was stroking himself. 

"Of course, pet." Aaron replied, grabbing Spencer's hips and helping lift him slowly before pushing him back down, causing Derek to moan out. He helped Spencer get into a rhythm until he was properly riding Derek, releasing his own cries of pleasure. Spencer moved faster, feeling himself get close, he squeezed around Derek, trying to bring him over the edge so he could cum.

"God baby, so tight, you're perfect, just like that aauughhnn!" Derek groaned out, he was so close and Spencer felt so good riding him like that. Spencer rolled his hips as he moved faster on Derek, feeling him grip his hips and start thrusting to meet Spencer's hips. Derek's thrusts became more desperate as he was quickly approaching his orgasm. He gripped Spencer's hips hard enough to bruise as he trusted up hard, growling out as he released into his boy, savoring the whimpers he was coaxing out of him. Derek felt himself come down and start to soften as he slipped out, letting Spencer rest against him gasping and still VERY hard. 

"You're gonna cum soon baby, but I want to be inside you when you do.." Aaron growled in Spencers ear as he positioned himself against Spencer's used hole. He gently pushed in, making Spencer softly mewl in pleasure and exhaustion. 

"Ahn.. Aaron please.. need to cum, so close." He whimpered, burying his face in Derek's chest as Aaron took up a quick pace, thrusting in hard and fast, aiming for his prostate. Derek took hold of Spencer's member for the first time, pumping him fast. His boy screamed in pleasure, writhing on his lap as his other master took him from behind. Aaron thrust faster, feeling himself getting close for the second time that morning. Spencer was a whining, moaning mess, panting as he felt himself about to tip over. 

"Please Aaron, please can I cum?" He pleaded, knowing he couldn't hold on for long. Aaron's thrusts became more erratic and he buried himself in deep, coming hard inside Spencer as he slowly thrusted.

"Cum now, Spencer!" Aaron commanded, immediately spencer did just that, cumming on his own chest and Derek's shirt, throwing his head back and screaming out his release. Aaron panted as he slowly came down, kissing all over Spencer's shoulders and the back if his neck. Derek slowly stopped pumping Spencer, letting him come down from his high without overstimulating him. After several minutes, Spencer was breathing normal as he finally pushed himself up, letting Derek wipe down his chest, blushing when he felt Aaron wipe the dripping cum from his hole. He hummed at the gentle care, happy to be spending a blissful morning with his two lovers. 

Despite his euphoric state, he started to feel a bit sticky and gross and immediately felt the need for a shower. Derek caught his sudden face of discomfort. 

"What is it, baby?" Derek asked. 

"Shower.. shower now.." Spencer said in a complaining tone. Derek and Aaron laughed, helping Spencer to his feet so he could shower. Derek threw his shirt into Spencer's hamper, deciding to search his boys drawers for one of his older tshirts, knowing Spencer had many that he liked to sleep in. Derek and Aaron put themselves together and shared a gentle kiss, grinning at one another, about to sit down when they heard that voice they favored so much. 

"Are you guys gonna join me...?" Spencer asked shyly, peaking his head out from the hallway. Derek and Aarons grins grew wider as they stood. 

"Sure thing." Derek said, winking at Spencer and nodding for him to return to the bathroom. Derek turned to Aaron.

"The kid may just be the death of us." Derek said with a wide smile and happy eyes. 

"I sure hope so." Aaron replied, a similar look on his own face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really hope people actually enjoy this dynamic between the three, I have a great idea for the next chapter and hope to have it out by the end of the 23rd, following my schedule of a new chapter every two days. It might take a bit longer cause it'll be a long one. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter! 
> 
> Peace and love everyone!  
> -Nei


	7. Aaron Punishes Spencer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek walks in on Aaron punishing Spencer, he takes it a bit too far, Spencer safewords afterwards and is then treated for being a good boy and taking his punishment.
> 
> Yup... more smut... I guess also some rough Hotch, idk why I write Aaron being such a meanie, but its fun so whatever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter last minute as a way to give myself more time for the next one. The next chapter will bring this work into an actual story with plot, dark themes, and healing. There will still be little chapters of fluff, smut and angst, but with an actual storyline.

Derek was worried as he made his way to the front door of Aaron's house. Because of Jack, Aaron didn't get as much time with Spencer as Derek did. They agreed he would spend some quality time with their boy while Derek worked on one of his properties. About 20 minutes ago, derek received a text from Aaron that simply said _'I need help with Spencer, dont call me, let yourself in.'_ and that was it. 

So here Derek was, slowly opening the front door, it seemed oddly quiet as he closed the door and stepped inside. He was about to call out to his lovers when he heard what definitely sounded like muffled crying. He stood for a second trying to listen when he jumped at the sound of a loud smack and a high pitched yelp. He knew that yelp, that was unmistakably Spencer. 

"Guys!? Its Derek!" He called out. In response he heard an even louder smack and a heart wrenching cry from Spencer. That's when he heard Aaron's angry voice boom through the house. 

"I told you to fucking count them! COUNT!" Aaron yelled, the command being followed by another smack. Derek darted to the bedroom when all he heard from Spencer was very loud crying, but nothing else. He opened the door a little too aggressively, making Aaron look up and Spencer jerk. The sight that greeted him was both arousing and worrying.

Spencer was completely naked, his wrists tied behind his back. He was draped over Aaron's lap, his bright red and slightly bruised ass on display. Tears were streaming down Spencer's red and splotchy face, he was heaving with each breath he struggled to take. Aaron was roughly holding his restrained wrists to keep him still with one hand, his other laying on Spencer's bare ass where he'd just hit him.

"Took you awhile to get here." Aaron spoke coldly, looking at Derek with an annoyed expression, roughly tugging at Spencer's wrists to make him whimper. 

"Actually got here fairly quickly- Why the punishment..?" Derek asked, confused. It looked as though Aaron had been striking Spencer for quite some time and the boy was a mess. 

"He came when I told him not to, directly disobeyed me when he already knew I was stressed from that meeting yesterday." Aaron replied, smacking Spencer's sensitive rear. Spencer released a small whine, mostly just sniffling as he cried. 

"How many strikes has he gotten?" Derek asked, wincing at how red And purple Spencer's behind was. 

"He's counted 26, I'm not sure how many he failed to count, he cant seem to obey today." Aaron growled out, tugging his wrists harder, making Reids back arch and his chest heave.

"I-I'm sorry!" Spencer choked out around his sobs. 

"We've never gone over 15, Aaron.. Look at him, he's a mess. I think you need to ease up, you're putting too much stress on his shoulders and arms." Derek said calmly, it was clear Aaron was pissed and taking it out on Spencer, AGAIN. 

"No! I want him to count to 30, then the real punishment starts. He's been a disobedient brat all day." Aaron spat out, eyes dark and swimming with anger. 

"Real punishment? Is 30 strikes across his bare ass not enough? Look at how you bruised him, Aaron!" Derek shot back. Aaron's face grew with rage as he suddenly raised his arm high and began raining down repeated harsh smacks across Spencer's bruised rear. Spencer released a scream of pain as he tried to squirm and buck his way off Aaron, he was sobbing and choking too hard to speak, though if he could, he'd be begging Derek for help. Aaron had to have smacked him at least 10 times, ignoring Derek's screams or Spencer's cries. He eventually stopped when he felt Derek harshly grip his raised wrist and lost his grip on Spencer's wrists.

Without being held in place, Reid successfully bucked himself straight off of Aaron, onto the floor, landing hard with a thud as he hit the wood flooring. He had landed on his side and he felt pain shoot through his shoulder. He quickly turned onto his back, gasping in pain when his abused ass made contact with the floor. He was too tired and worn out to care, he squirmed away a little further before slumping and melting into the floor as he sobbed. Derek shoved Aaron back onto the bed before kneeling by Spencer, who was still sobbing and grimacing in pain. 

"Baby I need to get you up and onto the bed so I can undo your wrists, okay?" Derek spoke, but Spencer wasnt listening. He picked up Spencer despite his wiggling and laid him on the bed, rolling him onto his still slightly concave stomach. He quickly undid the knot bounding his wrists before turning Spencer onto his back. His chest heaved, making his ribs pop out with each ragged breath. Aaron was obviously aroused, whereas Spencer was completely flaccid. Derek clenched his fist as rage boiled inside himself, seeing the state Spencer was in, he was convinced he had to have safeworded out, meaning Aaron broke the most important rule in their sexual relationship. 

"AARON! Did he fucking safeword!?" Derek roared, feeling the desire to punch his dominant lover straight in the jaw. Aaron's eyebrows shot up and his eyes filled with worry.

"What!? No! Did he!? Oh god did he use his safeword and I didn't hear!?" Aaron screamed back, his voice filled with panic. Spencer had calmed his breathing and finally tuned into the yelling, trying to distract himself from the aching burn radiating from his backside or how sore his shoulders were. Derek noticed his young lover becoming more aware as Aaron stared at the young genius anxiously. 

"Spencer, did you safeword when Aaron was hitting you?" Derek asked. Spencer looked at him shocked and confused.

"No." He replied simply, still catching his breath. Aaron reached for him but the second he made contact, Spencer jumped like it burned him. 

"Did that hurt?" Derek asked, still watching Spencer's pained expression. Aaron however looked as if he was becoming angered again. 

"If he didn't safeword, his punishment isnt over." Aaron said, ignoring Spencer's flinch as he jerked him up further on to the bed, then straddling his chest. 

"Aaron what the fuck are you doing? This is over, hes not even hard!" Derek yelled, panicked. 

"He's gonna suck me off to say sorry, then I'll make him feel good. Tie his wrists to the headboard." Aaron said, unbuttoning his pants and pulling himself out. 

"What? I'm not tying him up for you, you aren't thinking!" Derek yelled with hysteria in his voice. 

"EITHER TIE HIM TO THE BED OR LEAVE!" Aaron screamed back, nudging his erection against Spencer's mouth. Spencer quickly opened his mouth, taking the head inside, immediately sucking and licking at the tip.

Derek watched Spencer for a moment, he was shocked to see how enthusiastic he was in pleasuring Aaron, he seemed on the verge of a panic attack just moments before. He saw Spencer's flaccid cock give an interested twitch, he was becoming aroused. Derek grumbled as he gently took Reids wrist and tied it to the bedpost, moving to do the same to the other. He stepped back to observe the scene before him. 

Aaron was fully clothed and on top of a very nude and shaking Dr. Spencer Reid. Spencers arms were raised, he wrists tied to the bedposts. Aaron was straddling Spencer's chest, thrusting his cock into the submissives open and pliant mouth. Derek had never seen Spencer being used in such a way, Aaron truly was USING Spencer to get off, Derek felt a pang of guilt at the spark of arousal that shot through him. Spencer was half hard, slowly becoming aroused, though clearly not as into it as Hotch.

"Gonna fuck your throat, slut." Aaron grunted out, fisting Spencer's hair and thrusting into his throat repeatedly. Spencer choked, but Aaron didnt let up, only going faster when he saw the tears build in his pets eyes. Derek watched Spencer's hands for a snap of the fingers, his non-verbal signal for RED, his 'stop everything' safeword. Aaron started roughly thrusting his hips, chasing his orgasm inside his boys tight throat. 

Aaron growled as he roughly gripped Spencer's hair tighter and held his head in place as he released down his throat, only pulling out when he was completely satisfied. Spencer choked and gagged around Aaron, gasping for breath when he pulled out. Spencer tugged at the ropes binding his wrists, he was struggling to breathe and needed his arms down. Aaron stared down at him coldly, lifting off his chest finally and putting himself back together. Spencers chest heaved with the weight gone, desperately chasing a breath he couldnt seem to get.

Derek took notice to Spencer struggling, stepping closer with hesitant eyes. 

"R-red! untie...me.. D-Derek please!" Spencer gasped out with what breath he could manage. Derek quickly jumped into action untying his right wrist, he moved to untie his left, but Aaron already had. Together, the dominant lovers helped prop Spencer up so he could properly breathe, he held his hands to his chest, as if in pain. 

"Are you hurting, baby?" Aaron asked, his voice surprisingly tender. 

"Chest..hurts.. hard to.. breathe." Spencer rasped out, still gasping for breath. Aaron rubbed soothing circles on his back and urged him to lean forward slightly.

"Take deep breaths for me, my love. You took your punishment so well, I'm so proud of you." Aaron murmed into his ear as Spencer managed to take a few deep breaths, managing his panic. Derek stroked up and down Spencer's arm, soothing his shakes. 

"H-hurts to breathe.." Spencer whispered, still trying to steady his breathing. 

"I know, I'm sorry, baby. Just try to breathe for me, I'll make sure you aren't bruised once you're calm." Aaron assured, kissing his boys temple. Spencer's breathing slowed into a normal pace and his breaths became deeper, his chest properly expanding and deflating again. 

"Better?" Derek asked. 

"Much. Still hurts, though." Spencer replied. 

"Once you feel ready, lay down for me so I can take a look at your chest." Aaron instructed gently. Spencer slowly laid back, letting Aaron examine his chest and ribs. He couldn't see any bruising and experimentally pushed down on a few places, not receiving any pained responses from Spencer. 

"I think you're okay, just tender from the stress. I'll keep an eye on you, though. It might have been a bit much for me to be on top of you like that..." Aaron said guiltily. 

"Just a bit.. it was actually kinda hot, but then I got a little scared." Spencer replied, looking down at his own chest moving with each breath he took. Aaron pushed Spencer's hair off his sweaty forehead. Derek left and rushed back with a bottle of water and a granola bar. 

"Drink and take a bite, you'll feel better." Derek said, handing the items to Spencer. Spencer laughed and took the water.

"I'm fine Derek, it was just a little intense.." Spencer drank some water before looking at Aaron expectantly.

"Do you need something, baby?" Aaron asked genuinely.

"I think I remember you saying you'd make me feel good after I sucked you off." Spencer said casually, laying back down running his hands over his chest and belly. 

"Mmm I beleive I did, I think I know what you need, pet." Aaron said, bending down to give Spencer a heated kiss, breaking away for air before turning into the closet. Spencer looked at Derek with pleading eyes, prompting him put his hands on the young man. Derek stroked over his abdomen before gripping his member and pumping slowly. 

"Ohhhh more Derek.." Spencer pleaded, raising his hips into the contact. Aaron returned with something Spencer couldn't see and lube. Aaron moved quickly, lubing up two fingers and thrusting them into Spencer's waiting hole with little warning. Spencer yelped at the intrusion, but quickly pushed back for more. Before he could appreciate the feeling of Aaron's fingers in him, they were gone, he felt something else being pushed against his hole. 

Aaron held the long vibrator against Spencer, slowly pushing in, watching his boy stretch to accommodate the object. Once he had the object fully seated in his boy, he aimed for Spencer's prostate. He grinned when he heard that delicious moan from Spencer that said he had found his spot. Derek pumped Spencer a little faster, savoring the boys reddened cheeks and pants from pleasure. Aaron turned the vibrator on the lowest setting, Spencer jerked and cried out in pleasure.

"O-ohhh god! So good Aaron! Ahn!" Spencer keened out, hips thrusting back onto the vibrator and up towards Derek's hand. Aaron turned the vibrator up, nodding at Derek to pump Spencer faster. 

"AHHN! Oh oh soooo goood A-Aarooon! Derek!" Spencer babbled out his pleasure around moans of ecstasy. Aaron turned the vibrator to the highest setting and began thrusting it into Spencer's prostate, rubbing against the spot with each thrust. 

"So close! I'm so close oh god please can I cum? Ah ahnn!" Spencer pleaded, feeling himself about to tip over the edge, desperate for release. Derek took his hand off, earning a questioning look from Aaron and a cry of frustration from Spencer. Derek licked his lips before dipping his head down, taking most of Spencer in his mouth and sucking. 

"OH GOD! Oh oh! Ahhn mmm D'rek PLEASE oh so good more please!" Spencer screamed out, unaware of his words. Aaron jabbed Spencer's prostate once more, this time holding the vibrator right against his prostate rubbing it against his spot. 

"Cum for us, baby.." Aaron said, adding more pressure against Spencer's prostate. Derek added more suction to Spencer's member, pulling up to pay special attention to the head. Spencer cried out in pleasure, his back arching as he released in Derek's mouth. He couldn't stop the waves of pleasure flowing through him with what felt like no end. He finally started coming down from his high, feeling Aaron shut off the vibrator and gently pull it out, Derek pulling off him, cum spilling out of his mouth. 

"Oh god.. so good. Thank you.." Spencer gasped. 

"Only the best for our good boy." Derek said, gently wiping the spilled cum from Spencers abdomen and sensitive member. He quickly cleaned the lube off Spencer's thighs and around his hole. 

"You feeling okay?" Aaron asked worriedly.

"I feel amazing.." Spencer replied, sighing out in relief. 

"How does it feel breathing?" Aaron asked, rubbing circles over Reids chest.

"Good, doesn't hurt anymore. You took such good care of me." Spencer replied, making grabby hands towards Aaron. Hotch chuckled and laid down with his boy, snuggling him close. Spencer rested his head on Aaron's chest, intertwining his legs with Aaron's. 

"Derek.. can you cuddle me too?" Spencer asked, voice muffled in Aaron's chest. He heard Derek chuckle before laying behind him, wrapping an arm around his middle and kissing the back of his neck. 

"Once you wake up we need to re-discuss punishments and what you can handle." Aaron said, recieving a happy hum and a nod from Spencer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Personally I feel like this could have been written a lot better, but it was written fairly quickly just so I could release something and get to write some more smut lol 
> 
> Peace and Love Everyone!  
> -Nei


	8. Kace Jones, The End Of Their Happiness?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are taken by a sadistic unsub who has his attentions set on Reid. Thus begins the dark themes that have been awaiting this story. 
> 
> TW: Torture with a knife, Non-consensual groping, threats of rape, etc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to apologize to poor innocent baby Spencer, idk why I have done this to you!!

Aaron woke up and he immediately knew how bad he fucked up, how bad they all did. He, Derek and Spencer had decided to check out a suspect. After meeting the man, he had a bad feeling, that feeling was confirmed when everything suddenly started to go black, the last thing he heard was Spencer screaming before the darkness swallowed him. The memories flooded his mind and he was struck with fear, where was he? He quickly noticed he was in a dark room, chained to a chair, his wrists cuffed behind him. He heard ragged breathing to his left and turned, seeing Derek struggling against his own chains. 

They were both gagged, but Aaron called out to him, despite being muffled. Their eyes only met for a moment before the dim lights came on and a door opened, a man walking in. He was tall and very built, quite pale with brown hair and dark eyes. He had a sick grin on his face and Aaron tried to maintain his emotionless mask, but who knew what this man had done.

"Look who's awake... I truly am going to have some fun with you two, not as much as I just did with the tall skinny one, but still fun." The man laughed at the horror on Derek's face.

Both Derek and Aaron knew the profile and had studied his victims. The man's name was Kace Jones. He had raped, tortured, and killed 6 young men. All of his victims were white, lithe men with light brown hair, unfortunately Reid fit the description all too perfectly. 

Kace picked up a remote that was across the room, pressing a button causing a giant screen on the wall opposite of them to turn on, revealing a live feed. On the screen was Reid, he was standing on his toes with his wrists shackled and hooked to hanging chains from the ceiling. He had been stripped down to his black briefs. What appeared to be red angry welts were already present on his chest. Derek and Aaron tried to suppress their tears of anguish at the sight of their young defenseless lover. 

"His badge says his name is Spencer, but I've just been calling him my bitch. I haven't even begun the real fun, but he did give me a few beautiful screams." Kace snickered, licking his lips at the memory. Derek and Aaron both thrashed in their bonds harder, but were unsuccessful in their escape. 

"I'll take out your gags, but if you arent nice, I'll take it out on my bitch." Kace said, untying the gag from around Derek's mouth, smiling with satisfaction when the dark skinned agent remained quiet. Kace then did the same for Aaron, surprised that he also remained quiet. 

"I want to play a game, if you guys follow my rules, I wont hurt your little agent more than necessary, if you dont, I'll make him scream for you to hear. Deal?" Kace asked, smiling. Both of the agents glanced at each other before nodding with clenched jaws. 

"Great! First I want to know if others are going to be sent to find me?" Kace asked.

"No. It was just us." Aaron said calmly. It was a lie, but Aaron couldn't let Jones know that the team would question why they hadnt returned and check out the same address. 

"LIAR! I know you have a team! My fucktoy bitch will pay for that! You did this!" Kace screamed in hysteria, he turned around and stormed out of the room, leaving the agents alone with each other and the screen displaying their young lover. They didnt say anything to each other, no words could be shared. After several minutes, they saw Spencer raise his head, eyes filling with fear, Kace had clearly just entered the room. They then heard Kace's voice from the screen.

"Hello.. I missed you from our last time together." Kace said with a sick purr. He walked slowly towards Spencer, tracing the welts on his chest from earlier when Kace had whipped him. Spencer jerked away from the touch, but stayed quiet. 

"Shh don't shy away from my gentleness, you wont receive this sort of care often. The agents you came here with, they refused to corporate, so I had to kill them all painful. Don't make me do the same to you." Kace said, smiling when he saw realization dawn on Spencer's face at what he had just said. 

"Y-you killed them?" Spencer asked with a weak disbelieving voice.

"Well I had to. They didn't really scream as beautifully as you do, I expected that from alpha males though." Kace said dismissively.

Spencer broke into sobs, his chest heaving as tears streamed down his face, he released a cry of complete pain and anguish, it was a sound neither of his lovers had ever heard before. Derek's cheeks were wet with tears at the sight of his lover. Aaron tried to maintain his stoic mask, but the scream of emotional agony that Spencer released broke it. Spencer was left at the hands of a sadist, believing the only two people he believed truly loved him were dead. 

"We gotta help him!" Derek cried. Hotch simply hung his head, unable to watch the abuse he knew his vulnerable lover would face, but the second he heard Jones speak again, his eyes snapped up. 

"Oh boy, you surely cared for them huh? That's funny.. they didn't even ask about you before I killed them.. I guess you were always alone huh bitch?" Kaced laughed hysterically as Spencer continued to sob. 

"I want to make you mine, bitch, how should I mark you hmm?" Kace whispered in Spencer's ear, though the feed still picked it up, making Hotch and Morgan wince and watch in horror. 

"Please stop.. you dont have to do this.." Spencer whimpered. 

"If you dont tell me, I'll decided for myself, there are different ways to make you mine. Anyone fucked you before?" Kace gripped Spencer's ass harshly, making the younger twitch and try to squirm away from the unwanted contact. 

"Son of a bitch!" Derek screamed at screen. 

"Stop! Not that, anything but that." Spencer cried, still jerking his body, straining his suspended wrists. 

"Hmmm anything? I guess I can mark you another way.. for now." Kace chuckled, stepping out of view for a moment. Spencer choked on a sob, shaking his head back and forth. Kace stepped back in with a knife in hand, smiling sadistically. Spencer closed his eyes and tried to breathe, not wanting to give Kace what he wanted. 

Starting directly over Spencer's pronounced left hip bone, he dig in the tip of the knife. Unsatisfied with the lack of response from Spencer, Kace dragged the knife across his flat stomach over his right hip bone, pulling a scream from Spencer. 

"There we go! That's what I wanted!! You sound so pretty like that, you're making it real hard to resist you, pretty boy." Kace groaned, palming himself as he watched blood trickle onto Reids briefs. Derek hung his head at the nickname Kace used. Kace got closer to Reid again, holding the knife more precisely as he started cutting something into the right side of Spencer's chest, making the boy whine in pain.

Aaron watched Spencer try to contain his screams, his face one of pure emotional and physical agony. 

"Come on, bitch, you know I'll only hurt you more if you stay quiet.." Kace growled at the tortured young man. So Spencer did as he wanted, he screamed. He screamed for the sharp pain trailing across his chest and lingering above his hips. He screamed for grief and anguish in his heart that was burning a hole through his soul. He screamed for Aaron and Derek and their lives he believed they lost. He screamed for death so he could join his lovers. He screamed until everything went black and his body fell limp, dangling from his shackled wrists. 

Aaron finally let his tears fall at the sound of Spencer's broken screams. He was helpless, Derek was Helpless, their lover was being tortured and they couldn't even offer him the comfort of their still beating hearts. 

  
*TBC in chapter 9...*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This is simply the beginning of a multi-chapter portion of this story. Hope this turn doesn't drive too many people away! 
> 
> Peace and love everybody!  
> -Nei <3


	9. Dr. Spencer Reid, Broken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kace Jones continues his torture on Spencer, bringing him to his breaking point. 
> 
> TW: Rape/Noncon elements, physical and psychological torture, etc..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for hurting baby Reid like this, buuuut its content soooooooo \\_('-")_/
> 
> Oopsie? 
> 
> Ha ha ha.. dont hate me plz

Derek stared with tear filled eyes at the screen in front of him. Spencers almost lifeless form hung from his shackled wrists. He had been unconscious for about 20 minutes Derek thought. Blood slowly fell from the wound carved into the young man's chest. Derek wanted to pound Kace into the ground as he stared the bloody initials on Spencer's chest, reading 'KC'. 

Aaron was silent, he had put his stoic mask back on, though his cheeks were still wet from the tears he shed. He was scared, terrified actually. He had never been so afraid. He was scared for Spencer, he was scared of what would happen to him that he couldn't stop. He was scared for Derek, he wasnt sure how much Derek could watch before breaking. He was scared for himself, he didn't know how to protect his lovers or himself and he knew it was very possible that Jones would kill them. 

Kace entered the room with the two agents. He smiled at their eyes glued to the screen. Satisfied, he turned it off, watching their heads finally hang in shame. 

"Did you two enjoy the show? He screams so well, doesn't he? He let me mark him up real nice, but I'll use him good and proper before I lose him, that's a promise." Kace said, searching for a reaction. The two agents remained silent, staring at their laps. 

"I think I'd like to take him dry, no prep the first time, make him bleed real nice. Would you wanna see that?" He chuckled darkly, but quickly became enraged when he again, received no response. 

"Nothing to say? Fine! I'll just have more fun with your agent in there! I already have so many ideas to make that pretty mouth open up and scream." Kace said, smiling as he watched Derek's head immediately snap up.

"Don't you lay another finger on him, you son of a bitch!" Derek spat, his eyes filled with hatred. 

"There it is! I plan to lay a lot more than a finger on him though.. or I guess, in him?" Kace laughed hysterically, eyes gleaming with joy and anticipation. 

"You won't touch him! Leave him alone! Hurt me instead!" Derek screamed. 

"Why would I want you? Hes smooth and small and so so beautiful. He looks perfect when he's screaming and crying. Did you hear him before he passed out? God he'll be so fun to break down." Kace palmed himself as he spoke, drawing a disgusted face from Derek. Aaron finally looked up, silently watching.

"We are federal Agents, Kace. Let us go and we can work out a deal to shorten your sentence." Aaron said calmly, desperately trying to hide his fear.

"I don't give a damn about my sentence, I'll use that fucktoy for a lifetime of memories." Kace could only widen his grin as he spoke, imagining all the things he'd do with Spencer.

"Just let him go, you don't have to hurt him anymore. Hurting him wont take away what you're feeling" Aaron pleaded, accidentally letting his emotions slip. Kace stood still, his face became one of curiosity.

"What am I missing? Both of you seem more focused on freeing him than yourselves... He's just a fellow agent, isn't he?" Kace asked with a suggestive smile. 

"What? Yes, he's an agent, he's an asset to our team and he is innocent, Jones." Aaron said, reigning in his emotions again. 

"No.. No no no! There was something in your voice, agent! Both of you! He's more than that. Confess or I'll go in there and ram his ass!" Kace yelled, obviously angered. Aaron could tell he doesn't take well to missing any information. 

"There is nothing else! Our team is like a family!" Derek yelled back.

"What if I was gentle? Would you still have a problem if I made him cum?" Kace asked, seeing anger and disgust flash in both if the agents eyes, more brief in Aaron's. 

"Ohh that's it huh? You aren't worried about me wrecking him, you're worried he'll enjoy it." Kace laughed. Derek finally lost it. 

"He wouldn't fucking enjoy it you bastard! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HIM! YOU'RE SICK, YOU CAN'T GET ANYONE TO WILLINGLY FUCK YOU SO YOU RAPE AND TORTURE HELPLESS YOUNG MEN!" Derek screamed, thrashing in his chains, desperately trying to get at Kace. 

"You're wrong! I'll make him like it and when he does I'LL TELL HIM THAT YOU SAID I COULD HAVE HIM BEFORE I SLIT YOUR THROAT!" Kace roared, turning on the screen and storming out. 

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Derek screamed, tears making their way out of his eyes. Aaron just sat there, shaking his head from side to side. 

"What did I just do!? AARON WHAT DID I JUST DO!?" Derek screamed, his tone pleading for some sort of answer. 

"He would have done this no matter what, hes deliberately making us snap so that he can use it as an excuse to hurt Reid. He is trying to blame us for how he hurts Spencer." Aaron stated simply, trying to remind himself that he needed to forget everything he felt for Spencer in that moment. He had to force himself to be objective to save his lovers and himself. 

After several minutes of silence, the two agents snapped their heads to the screen when they heard Spencer gasp and jerk awake, Kace had just entered the room with him.

"Well good morning, bitch. I'm gonna do something real nice for you, by instruction of Agent Morgan that is." Kace chuckled as he walked closer. Spencer's eyes widened at the mention of Derek and his face quickly filled with grief after a moment. 

"D-Derek told you to d-do something?" Spencer asked in a small voice.

"Well sort of, he told me I could have you if I let him and Agent Hotchner go. I told him I'd gladly have you... Right before I slit his throat." Kace said, slowly stepping behind Spencer. 

"No! No no no no.. he wouldn't say that.. he didnt! He didnt! oh god.. YOU DIDN'T KILL HIM! YOU COULDN'T!" Spenecer wailed in grief.

"Oh he did.. He told me how he would use you, how he would make you feel good.." Kace said, smirking. He was bluffing, but obviously he was trying to get answers from Spencer about his hunch.

"No- wait.. W-what? He told you that?" Spencer asked, trying to control his sobs. 

"Mhm, he said I could make you feel good, he was bored of you. you're my fucktoy now." Kace whispered in Spencer's ear, savoring the way the lithe man shivered and weeped at his words. Kace snaked his hands around Spencer's sides, rubbing up and down his chest and stomach, stopping to rest directly above the waistband of his briefs. 

"You're all mine to play with. Your tight ass sure looks good in these little briefs. Can't wait to be buried in you." Kace groaned against Spencer, moving his hand down to cup Reids clothed and flaccid member. 

"Please dont.. not this, please dont do this. I-I know you think it'll help you, but it wont. Please stop!" Reid pleaded, he tried using his profile to talk Kace away from it, but he was scared and just wanted it all to stop. He desperately tried not to think about Derek and Aaron, if they were really dead he had nothing left to live for. 

Kace gripped Spencer through his briefs a little rougher, starting to palm him with a sickening smile. 

"I want you to get hard for me, otherwise I'll just use your ass, okay?" Kace threatened, rubbing Spencer faster. 

Spencer released a cry of pain and disgust. He didn't want to get hard from this, he felt violated and alone, he just wanted to sleep and never wake up. He tried to go somewhere distant in his mind, all the mornings he'd woken up in Derek and Aaron's embrace. The late night giggles when he would tease his lovers for their cute qualities they refused to acknowledge. He tried to think about the time they all went to the park together and Aaron had brought Jack. It was the first time the tree of them were together with Aaron's son, it was the first time Spencer felt like they were a family. 

Spencer was forced out of his memories when Kace slid his hand beneath the waistband of Reids briefs. He cried out when he felt Kace begin jerking him into hardness. Spencer cursed his body for reacting positively to his torture. He filled with guilt and shame as Kace continued to pump him until he was fully erect. 

"I'm sorry Im sorry I'm sorry... I'm so sorry.." Spencer muttered, even if his lovers were dead, he felt as though he was betraying the only men who ever loved him. They died and he was getting jacked off by their murderer.

"Don't be sorry, you're being a good bitch, getting off for me." Kace growled in his ear.

"No..nonono I'm sorry Derek.. I'm sorry Aaron.. I'm so sorry." Spencer babbled, feeling himself get close, he sobbed out as he released onto Kace's hand. Kace chuckled, drawing his hand away and licking Spencer's fluids. He exited the room without a word. 

Derek and Aaron watched with tears streaming down their faces as Spencer released a wail of misery the second Kace left the room. He hung in the room. his chest heaved as he choked on his sobs. He started violently thrashing, straining his arms. He shook his head from side to side as he weeped. He suddenly went completely still, uttering one last thing before he let himself fall into darkness. 

"Please.. forgive me.. Aaron.. Derek.." Spencer's head fell as he finally broke.

*TBC In chapter 10...*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry again to Reid '-' 
> 
> Peace and love everybody (except the boys in this chapter apparently)
> 
> -Nei ♡


	10. SSA Derek Morgan, Broken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kace continues his torture on the agents, bringing Derek to his breaking point.
> 
> TW: Non-con elements, physical and psychological torture, etc..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the sweet comments, it makes my cold, dead heart beat again!! So sorry for making you read this torture buuuuuuut I must be sick cause it's been fun to write oopsie

Derek watched Spencer's limp body hang on the screen. Kace had been gone for almost an hour and Spencer had passed out not long after he left. He couldn't get Reids plea for forgiveness out of his head, it echoed in his ears without end. He finally released the sob he'd been holding in, he cried for Spencer and the torture he was enduring. He cried for Aaron who was trying to stay strong. He cried for himself and the fact that he couldn't protect his lovers. 

"You need to stay strong right now, Derek." Aaron whispered.

"How? How are you keeping it together? We just watched that asshole molest Spencer! He told him I said he could!" Derek cried harder.

"You're right, Spencer is being physically, sexually, and psychologically tortured. He can't think right now, he cant fight right now, we need to do that for him." Aaron said, his voice filled with pain.

"I can't do this, Aaron. He's gonna rape him. Hes gonna rape Spencer! How the hell are we supposed to help him heal from that even if we make it out alive!?" Derek gasped out.

"What we need to focus on is making it out. Spencer is strong, he will recover and we will help him every step of the way. The team is looking for us by now, it's only a matter of time before they trace Jones back to wherever we are. We need to wait him out, keep him occupied when he's with us." Aaron spoke with no emotion now, as if he was just a Unit Chief communicating with his agent. 

Before Derek could respond, Kace entered the room. Derek worked on composing himself as Aaron stared him down. 

"Hello agents, enjoy the show? It's funny how easy it was to use him for the truth. He's not just your agent, he's your fucktoy too." Kace snickered. 

"What do you want from us, Jones?" Aaron asked. 

"At first, I wanted information, but now I just want to play. I'm not so sure how much longer I can restrain myself with him. I'll let you guys decide how he's hurt next." Kace replied with a sick grin. 

"What do you mean?" Derek asked, masking his emotions like Aaron had instructed. 

"I'll give you two options, you both have to agree which one to choose. I will only do to him what you tell me." Kace replied simply. 

"If we play, will you let him down? He can't hang like that for much longer." Aaron pleaded. Kace just laughed and left. Minutes later they saw the chains rapidly fall, causing Spencer to fall to the ground, but remain unconcious. Kace returned, chuckling to himself. 

"Okay, hes down, now I'll give you your options." Kace said, recieving a nod from Aaron and a glare from Derek. 

"I can either fuck that tight ass of his, or I can break his hand." Kace maintained his sick grin when he saw their faces become ones of horror. 

"How would you break his hand?" Aaron asked calmly. 

"I have my heart set on a hammer, one quick hit to break whatever bones are in one of those delicate hands of his." Kace laughed. Derek hung his head, trying to contain the sobs and screams he so desperately needed to release. He already knew their answer, there was no way they could tell Kace to rape Spencer, he'd rather have his hand broken. 

"If you break his hand, do you promise not to rape him? Not to molest him again?" Derek asked worriedly.

"I cant promise that, but it will buy him some more time." Kace snickered. Derek grimaced, he knew how unlikely it was for them to make it out before Kace raped Spencer. He was worried that Kace would just rape him after he broke his hand, how would they explain to Spencer that his torture was their fault? 

"How much time?" Aaron asked. 

"A few hours probably, depends how delicious he sounds when he screams." Kace replied, matter of factly. 

"Can you give us time to think about it?" Aaron asked. Derek knew what his lover was doing. He was trying to stall, the more time they wasted, the better chance they had of their team finding them before Spencer was hurt worse. 

"I'll give you 15 minutes to discuss it in private, I need a drink anyway." Kace said, turning off the screen that displayed Spencer and walked out. 

"Why would he turn off the screen? Is he hurting Spencer while we talk?" Derek asked desperately.

"I'm not sure, god I hope not." Aaron replied.

"He's gonna break his hand with a fucking hammer. How will his hand even heal from that, Aaron?" Derek let his tears fall once more. 

"I dont know, but I know that Spencer would rather that than for Kace to violate him sexually again. He's carrying guilt from before, I wish we had a way to communicate to him." Aaron spoke softly. 

"He thinks we're dead. He thinks that our killer just forced him to ejaculate. He thinks he's all alone!" Derek couldn't control his sobs or anger anymore, he felt overwhelmed with guilt and shame and rage. 

"We need to do what we can to protect Spencer for now. I just hope to god the team is close to finding us." Aaron said, shaking his head. After 15 short minutes, Kace returned, the same sick smirk on his face.

"Hello boys, have you made your decision? I'd gladly give you another 15 minutes so I can... get another drink." Kace laughed at his comment and the flash of confusion in the agents eyes. 

"What did you do!?" Derek demanded. Kace lifted the remote and turned the screen back on, the scene before them finally broke Derek. He released a cry of misery, refusing to beleive what he was seeing. Aaron closed his eyes tight, facing his head away from the screen. Derek raged against his chains, screaming curses. 

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU WEREN'T GONNA TOUCH HIM! YOU LIED YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU! ILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Derek roared out his rage, still thrashing in his chains. Aaron simply hung his head, keeping his eyes closed in an effort to refuse the tears begging to fall.

On the screen before them was Spencer, except he was different, different and very very wrong. He was splayed out on the floor, his briefs were stripped away from him, torn up and on the floor. The word 'BITCH' was sloppily carved into his stomach. His chest was raising and falling rapidly, tears still falling down his cheeks and onto the floor. 

"You should have heard how he begged me to stop. He screamed for help and cried so beautifully, it was so hard to control myself. I'm sure you've made your decision? If not, theres still lots of open space for me to mark him real nice." Kace smirked at Aaron, ignoring Derek's raging screams and threats.

"Break his hand. Break his hand and then you dont touch him for at least 5 hours." Aaron negotiated. 

"I'll promise 2 hours. Thank you for your cooperation, agents. Enjoy the show, Derek." Kace left with a wink. 

"WE NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Derek screamed. Aaron left his head hanging, refusing to watch what he knew would happen.

Derek calmed himself and stared at the screen, watching when Spencer jerked and looked towards what Derek assumed would be the door. He watched Spencer try to squirm away, but too tired and hurt to make it far. He watched as Kace kneeled next to the tortured young man with a hammer in his hand. He watched as he gripped Spencer's wrist and held his hand down on the ground. He watched as Spencer desperately tried to pull away when he noticed the hammer. He watched as the hammer came down, shattering the bones in Spencer's hand. He finally closed his eyes at the sound of Spencer's blood curdling shriek.

He clenched his eyes shut as he listened to Spencer sob in pain, only stopping to plead for someone to help him. He let the sound of his lovers agony wash over him like a bucket of ice water. He wasn't sure Spencer could make it through this, he wasnt sure Aaron could make it through this. He was sure he couldn't make it. He uttered one thing before he let himself get lost in a world of memories and solace.

"I'm sorry, Spencer..." 

  
*TBC in chapter 11...*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh SORRRYYY TO THE BABIESS!! Thank you for reading! I broke my leg and have been avoiding some personal issues so I've had nothing better to do than write :) 
> 
> Peace and love everybody!  
> \- Nei♡♡


	11. SSA Aaron Hotchner, Broken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kace Jones takes his torture to the next level, bringing Aaron to his breaking point.
> 
> TW: Rape/Non-con, torture with a knife, physical and psychological torture, etc..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this later than planned, but I hope you guys enjoy it! This was hard to write..

Aaron watched the screen where his young lover was displayed. Spencer had been laying on the ground for almost an hour, quietly sobbing since Kace had shattered the bones in his hand with a hammer. They didn't know where Kace was, but as long as he wasnt hurting Spencer, Aaron was content. At what Aaron assumed was the hour mark since Spencer was hurt, Kace came into the room again. Derek was silent, staring at his lap, mind elsewhere. Aaron kept his eyes on Kace, watching every step he took. 

"I promised I'd let him rest for 2 hours, he has 1 hour left. This means, in one hour, I'll get to test how tight that ass really is." Kace snickered.

"Stop, just stop. We'll do whatever you want, just dont do that to him." Aaron glared.

"Hmm I really don't know how long I have with him, that's the one thing I'd regret not doing. I suppose I could put it off for some other form of fun.." Kace mused.

"What? What do you want?" Aaron asked, exhausted.

"I like the idea of seeing him dance.." Kace said with a grin.

"Dance?" Aaron glared with an eyebrow raised.

"Electrical currents can be used to make the body spasm, it sounds like quite the spectacle. I'm sure I could get off on that to hold myself off." Kace groaned at the image.

"You're one sick son of a bitch, Jones. You get off on the torture of helpless men? You can only get laid if he's beaten and bloody, unable to fight back?" Aaron asked, his anger and fear finally being released in his voice.

"Mmm there's the emotion, agent Hotchner! God you make him sound irresistible like that. You know what he sounds like with a dick in his ass, think he'll sound the same for me?" Kace laughed.

"Stop hurting him, just stop. I know you were hurt as a kid, I know that your trauma from the abuse manifested itself in sadistic psychopathic urges. I know that these are need based desires and you can't help it, but you have an opportunity to put an end to this, to all of it. You can still do the right thing, Jones." Aaron desperately tried to reach him, praying to any higher power that he could spare Reid any further torture. 

"Wow... You don't disappoint Agent, but the thing is... I don't want to do the right thing, I'm done playing with you, it's time for my real fun." Kace responded, turning around and silently exiting, a smile on his face. 

"NO! GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD! HURT ME! HURT ME! DONT TOUCH HIM!" Aaron screamed, tears finally falling from his eyes. Derek was pulled out of his safe memories by Aaron's enraged screams. 

"What's happening!? Where's Jones?" Derek asked, glancing at the screen to be sure Reid was still alone in the room. 

"He left! HE LEFT! HES GOING TO HURT HIM! Oh God Derek he's going to hurt Spencer!" Aaron cried, finally feeling himself break down. The images of the times Kace had hurt Reid flashed in his mind, he knew it would only get worse. 

"No! Nononono Aaron how the FUCK do we get out of here!? WHERE IS THE TEAM!?" Derek screamed back, bucking in his chair, fighting against his chains despite his exhaustion. 

"I dont know.. I DONT KNOW! God Derek I'm so sorry, I was the one who brought you both to check out Jones. It's my fault Spencer's being tortured and you're having to watch." Aaron apologized with guilt and misery in his voice, choking on his words.

"No Aaron, this isnt your fault. If we're gonna make it out of here and save our boy, its gonna be if we blame one person. Kace Jones is doing this, not you, not me." Derek gasped out. 

"You told me we need to be strong for Spencer right now because he cant, so let's fucking do that!" Derek yelled. Aaron couldn't reply when they both noticed Reid jerk on the floor and start squirming away.

"The real fun starts now, bitch." Kace grinned at Spencer's whimpers as he desperately tried to push himself away, still keeping his broken hand on his chest. 

"I can be nice or I can be real.. not nice." Kace laughed, putting his foot on Spencer's stomach, putting pressure on the carving he previously made. Spencer released a choked out whine at the pain that seared in the wound on his stomach. 

"Please no.. no more.. I cant.." Spencer pleaded softly, too tired and dehydrated to cry anymore. 

"You can and you will, roll onto your stomach or I'll break your other hand." Kace warned.

"Please.. please please no. No! No more! Kill me! Just kill me! Let me die! Let me be with them.." Spencer begged for death, he imagined being greeted by the loving embrace of his two lovers. He imagined being held and kissed on the head one last time. He knew he would never have those things again, his reason to fight was gone. 

"You arent dying, I havent used you up yet." Kace snickered, kicking Reid in the side with his boot, drawing a groan from the genius. He forced Spencer onto his stomach after much struggling, savoring the hisses and muffled whimpers of pain. Spencer heard the sound a belt being unbuckled. He heard the sound of a zipper being unzipped. He heard the sound of pants being pushed off and kicked to the side. Despite everything he heard, he wasn't ready to feel Jones spread his cheeks and spit on his entrance.

Reid squeezed his eyes shut and willed his mind to somewhere nicer, he couldn't imagine anything without Derek and Aaron. He wept for his lovers who he would never be able to feel or kiss again. He wept for himself and how his body had been turned into a mutilated object for the enjoyment of a sick individual. He tried not to make a sound when he felt Kace position himself at his entrance without any prep. He felt a blunt pressure before a searing pain exploded from his rear. Despite his efforts, he screamed in agony as he felt like he was being ripped in half. 

Kace took up a brutal pace, trying to memorize the blood curdling screams the young agent released with every thrust. He felt blood slick the passage, making it easier for him to thrust faster and harder.

Aaron watched the brutal assault as Derek screamed curses and cried for their lover. He watched Kace Jones brutally thrust inside Spencer as he thrashed and screamed, pleading for somebody, anybody to help him. He listened as Spencers screams turned into sobbed out pleas for death, begging Jones to end his life and his suffering. 

"please..please let me be with them.. let me be with them! Please PLEASE KILL ME!" Spencer cried, hoping his words would reach Jones ears. Kace only laughed and thrust harder, he was close, and his erratic thrusts made that clear. He emptied himself inside Spencer's abused and bloodied body, savoring the whine Reid released at the feel of his seed being released inside him. He pulled out and quickly put himself back together, putting his pants back on and fastening his belt.

Kace gave a smile and wave to the camera as he walked out of frame. Aaron released a sigh of relief that Spencer would at least have a break from his torture. His relief was shortlived when Kace returned with a knife, straddling Spencer's thighs, recieving no response from the young man. Aaron could see that Spencer was conscious, though the camera couldn't pick up how his eyes were glazed over or how he'd completely checked out mentally. Aaron could still hear Derek screaming in frustration as Kace began carving lines into Spencer's back, clearly for no reason besides the pleasure he derived from pain. 

Spencer gave no reaction to the knife slicing his skin, he stared at the wall, memories of his favorite moments with his lovers comforted him. He felt the pain in his back, but he couldn't bring himself to react, he imagined Aaron and Derek were on either side of him, praising and comforting him. He imagined them telling him how good he was, how it would all be over soon. 

Aaron watched his lover lay limp on the floor as Kace mutilated his back, getting frustrated with the lack of reaction, he angrily threw the knife near Spencer's head and stormed out. 

Aaron wailed. He wailed out his pain and failure. He prayed to god that their team was close. He prayed he would hear Rossi's voice booming through whatever building they were being kept in. He couldn't do it anymore, he couldn't watch Spencer be hurt while Derek broke down. He had failed to protect the two people he loved most besides his son, he had just watched Spencer be raped and cut into. He felt all the fight drain out of him, he wasn't sure he could forgive himself. He felt his mind trying close, swallowing him in darkness, he uttered one last thing before allowing himself to break.

"I'm so sorry, Derek.. Spencer..." 

  
*TBC In Chapter 12....*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> I'm sorry!
> 
> Peace and love everybody!  
> -Nei♡


	12. Their Love, Never Broken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't wanna spoil what happens soooo...
> 
> TW: Attempted Suicide, suicidal thoughts, mentions of rape/ non-con, mentions of physical and psychological torture, etc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the sweet comments, I hope this chapter starts repairing hurting hearts.

Spencer finally came out of his memories. He stopped obsessing over moments with his lovers he would never share again. He knew they were gone, he knew he'd be tortured till he died. Even if his team rescued him, he couldn't live without Aaron or Derek. He slowly moved, ignoring the sharp pain in his rear or the stinging across his back. He turned his head to see a knife, the same knife that had been used to carve many things into his skin. He had been marked with that knife, cuts that would turn to scars, but only if he lived long enough to allow that. 

He wanted to cry, but he had no tears left, he wanted to scream and thrash and curse, but he couldn't. Life was unfair, he'd finally found happiness and it had just been ripped from him in one day. He heard screaming and voices, loud crashes and gunshots. He didn't care what was happening, he knew what he had to do. He wanted to be with his lovers again, there was no other option. He grabbed the knife with his good hand. With no hesitation he placed the tip at his wrist, slicing all the way up his forearm. He did it twice more before he was satisfied with the blood flowing from his wound. 

He quickly felt himself drifting, he smiled as he knew he would soon be with his lovers, no longer suffering. He heard a crash, but couldn't look. He heard panicked voices and felt pressure be applied to his sliced arm. He heard Derek's voice and he knew he must be close to already hear them. He heard Aaron whisper something in his ear. He smiled, he knew that his lovers would be waiting for him on the other side, he finally let go, feeling darkness take over. 

Derek had his own shirt torn off and was covering Spencer's bleeding arm, screaming for medics. Aaron kneeled beside him, whispering his love in his ear, assuring him he was safe. They both saw Spencer smile before his body went completely limp. They both screamed louder, ignoring the panicked looks from their team surrounding them. Medics rushed into the room, after some fight, they got the two lovers to back off so they could treat Spencer. They bandaged Spencer's wrist and lifted him onto a gurney, rushing him out to the ambulance. Derek and Aaron ran behind them, desperate to stay with Spencer. 

They weren't allowed in the same ambulance as their young lover, no matter how hard they fought to get inside, they were ordered to ride in the other one so they could be checked out on the way. They heard screams from the medics helping Spencer before the doors closed.

"We're losing him!" 

"Let's go! He's losing too much blood!" 

"We lost the pulse!" 

"Clear!" 

"...Clear!"

\-------------------------------------

  
Aaron and Derek rushed into the hospital, hoping to find out if their lover was okay. The rest of their team rushed in with them, panicked looks on their faces. 

"He's currently in surgery, I'll take you all to a waiting room closer to him." One of the nurses said. They all sat down, eagerly waiting for some sign that their youngest would be okay. Derek sat between Aaron and Garcia, his leg bouncing as he stared at the floor. He wanted nothing more than to just hold Aaron's hand, a silent encouragement to each other, but couldn't risk exposing them. 

"He's gonna make it, its Reid, he'll be okay, sweetness." Garcia said, rubbing Derek's back.

"You weren't there. You didn't see.." Morgan choked on his words, remembering Spencer's screams as Kace tortured him. 

Several hours later, the doors opened.

"Family of Spencer Reid?" A doctor asked, walking out. 

"Yes! That's us, all of us. I'm Aaron Hotchner, Spencers medical proxy, so you can tell us anything." Aaron said, standing up with Derek and the others. 

"Well, I'll start with the fact that physically, he should make a full recovery. We stitched the cuts on his arm and cleaned and bandaged the other cuts on his chest, stomach, and back." The doctor paused before continuing with a pained look.

"He also had several tears in his rectum, consistant with a brutal sexual assault. He was losing a lot of blood so we had to clean and stitch those injuries as well. His hand was also broken in several areas, it needed to be reconstructed." The doctor looked at the team, expecting some sort of response, but they were all either crying or looking away. 

"Can we see him?" Aaron asked, Morgan looked up expectantly.

"He's not awake yet, but I can let two of you in, your agents right?" The doctor asked, eyeing the facial expressions of Aaron and Derek. 

"Yes, we all are, but Agent Morgan and I will be staying in Reids room tonight." Aaron said firmly. 

"Alright, the rest of you can return in the morning, I'll direct you two to Mr. Reids room." The doctor nodded. 

"Doctor Reid." All of the agents corrected at the Same time. The doctor smiled and nodded again, beginning to lead Aaron and Derek to Spencer's room. 

They slowly stepped inside, both taking in a sharp breath at the sight of their lover on the bed. They both took a chair on either side of him, Derek gripping his uninjured hand while Aaron rubbed his arm above the cast of his broken hand. After about an hour of them just sitting there, savoring the sound of their lover breathing, they both noticed a twitch in his eyes.

"Baby? Wake up for us, Derek and I are both here for you." Aaron pleaded softly, smiling at their young lover. Derek gripped Spencer's hand tighter as he saw his eyes flutter open. Spencer opened his eyes and looked between his two lovers, a few tears started leaving his eyes and he smiled brightly. Aaron wiped his tears and kissed his head. 

"I knew it.." Spencer slurred.

"You knew what, baby?" Aaron asked. 

"I knew you'd both be waiting for me. I know I'd be with you again.." Spencer said, crying more as he smiled at his lovers. 

"What? Of course we're here for you, we were there the whole time, I'm so sorry we couldn't protect you." Derek said, kissing Spencer's hand. 

"Its okay.. all together now.. I'm so sorry he killed you.. I couldn't stop him! I'm sorry.." Spencer apologized, crying harder.

"What? Spencer, baby, he didn't kill us. We were with you the whole time, you just couldn't see us. You're alive, we're all alive." Aaron said, staring at Spencer worriedly.

"W-we're alive?" Spencer asked, it was clear he didn't believe them.

"Yeah baby... You made it, the team found us before we lost you." Derek said, holding Spencer's hand to his face. 

"Oh god... I-I tried to.." Spencer closed his eyes in shame. 

"We know why you did it, baby. We aren't mad or disappointed in you, we are just happy to be here with you." Aaron added, genuinely.

"Did he.. hurt you guys..?" Spencer asked hesitantly, analyzing them for any injuries. 

"No Angel, not physically." Aaron answered.

"Not physically?" Spencer asked curiously. 

"We don't need to talk about this right now, Spencer. You need your rest, we will be here when you wake up." Derek assured. 

"I will, I just want a little longer..." Spencer said, but winced when he moved.

"Something hurting, baby?" Aaron asked.

"Uhh.. everything." Spencer replied, not making eye contact. 

"I'm so sorry. Every minute was torture watching what he was doing to you, we should have protected you." Derek said without thinking. 

"W-wait.. you.. you guys.. could see? You saw everything?" Spencer asked, eyes filling with panic. 

"Calm down, Spencer. Yes, he had a feed connected to a screen in our room. We know what he did. We love you, angel, it changes nothing." Aaron said, pushing Spencers hair back.

"Changes nothing!? It changes everything! You saw me betray you! Oh god.. you saw... you guys saw it all!" Spencer cried, becoming distressed. 

"Shhh, baby. Please calm down. We saw what Jones forced you to do and how he hurt you. It doesn't change how we love you. We would do anything for you, Spencer. You didn't betray us." Aaron placed a tender kiss by Spencer's ear, relishing in the contact he could make with his lover. 

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry, I should have been stronger, I shouldn't have let him make me scream." Spencer apologized, closing his eyes and leaning into Aaron's touch.

"Don't apologize, you did what you had to. You survived, that's all that matters. You survived and you're back with us." Derek added, still clutching Spencer's hand like a lifeline.

"W-wheres Kace..?" Spencer asked, opening his eyes and looking at Derek.

"He's dead. He put a knife to my throat, so JJ shot him, he didn't even live long enough for the medics to arrive. You're safe." Derek said. 

"He put a knife to your throat?" Spencer asked, eyeing Derek's neck with concern.

"Yes, but he didn't even knick me, I'm fine, baby. We are all okay." Derek assure, lifting his head to show off his neck. Spencer slipped his hand from Derek's, moving it to gently trace his neck, pausing to feel his pulse. Spencer stayed like that for awhile, feeling Derek's pulse as he leaned his head into Aaron's hand.

Derek felt Spencer's hand slowly slip from neck, he caught it in his own hand before it could hit the bed. Spencer's eyes closed as his head went limp, having been lulled to sleep by the presence of his lovers. 

"I'm worried about him." Derek stated quietly. 

"I am too, but he's not alone. We aren't alone." Aaron whispered back.

The two dominant lovers watched their younger submissive sleep in the hospital bed, his chest steadily rising and falling. They spent most of that night simply watching Spencer sleep, taking solace in his presence, awake or not, he was alive. 

Alive, they knew they would be okay.

*TBC In Chapter 13...*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I honestly feel like I could have written this better, but I'll work at the other chapters a little harder .
> 
> Love and peace everybody!   
> -Nei♡


	13. I'm Alive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the hospital, Spencer is struggling with what happened and his two lovers are trying to stay strong for him.

It was nearly dawn, Aaron and Derek had stayed on either side of Spencer as he slept. They both only took small naps between fawning over their lover. They were both awake again, though they had their eyes resting. They were holding each other's hand over Spencer's lap. They both snapped their eyes open when they felt Spencer stir. He quickly started struggling against an invisible weight on top of him, groaning in pain. 

"Stop... no more.. please no more.. I'm sorry!" Spencer began thrashing as he pleaded for an end to the horror his mind was making him relive. 

"Spencer? Baby, its Aaron, Derek's here too. Open your eyes for me, angel." Aaron cooed, gently petting Spencer's hair in an attempt to soothe him.

"No! Stop! It hurts! It hurts please stop I can't do this anymore!" Spencer screeched, desperately trying to escape his invisible attacker. 

"Spencer! Open your eyes! Open them, please!" Derek yelled, frantically, gripping Spencer's hand. 

Spencer's eyes shot open and he jumped forward in his bed, immediately wincing and groaning in pain at the movement. He laid back down, taking ragged breaths. He closed his eyes and a few tears escape, prompting Aaron to wipe them away. Spencer flinched from his touch at first, but relaxed when he opened his eyes and saw Aaron.

"I-Im sorry." Spencer said, keeping his eyes down.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Angel." Aaron soothed, petting Spencer's head. 

"Stop, I dont deserve that nickname. I dont deserve you, either of you." Spencer said simply, still not looking at either of his lovers.

"Spence-" Derek tried, but was quickly cut off.

"No! I didn't say that so you would argue with me, I said it because its true. You can both leave now. " Spencer said firmly, getting shocked looks from his two lovers. 

"We aren't leaving, we love you and want to be with you." Aaron tried, not getting any response from Spencer. Spencer tore his hand away from Derek's and jerked back when he tried to reach for it again. 

"Pretty bo-" Derek started, but immediately stopped at the look of horror that came over Spencer's face, only then did Derek remember Kace calling him that. 

"Baby... Don't shut us out.." Derek tried, hesitantly reaching for Spencer's hand again, sighing in relief when his young lover let him lay his hand overtop his. 

"I don't want to be touched." Spencer said simply. Derek took his hand off Spencer's and Aaron stopped petting his head. They both leaned back in their chairs, giving Reid some space. 

"We won't touch you without permission, I promise." Aaron assured. 

Reid simply closed his eyes and released a heavy breath, drifting into a restless sleep. 

Derek stared at Spencer with hurt and worry.

"We knew this could happen, he already had an aversion to touch." Aaron said.

"Not with us... not for awhile." Derek replied, shaking his head. 

"Jones turned his body into an object, Spencer just needs time to reclaim himself and move past that." Aaron supplied, watching Derek release a sigh and stand up. 

"I just need some air, I'll be back." Derek lingered a hand on Aaron's shoulder as he walked by, refusing eye contact as he left.

"You can follow him, I won't be offended." Spencer said quietly, his eyes still closed. 

"I thought you were sleeping.." Aaron replied.

"Hardly. Derek's not coming back, is he?" Spencer asked, opening his tear filled eyes.

"He is, he just needs to compose himself in private so that he'll be in a better mindset for us." Aaron quickly said, hoping Spencer would believe him. 

"We'll see." Spencer said, turning his head away from Aaron. 

"You're holding onto unnecessary and misplaced guilt. We saw everything and you didn't do a thing wrong, you survived and we are proud of you." Aaron stated. 

"Everything hurts, Aaron." Spencer replied. 

"I know, Angel." Aaron said with a soothing tone.

"It uh says in my file that I can't have narcotics." Spencer said.

"It does, I'll be sure they continue to respect that." Aaron replied, eyeing Spencer closely. 

"Everything HURTS, Aaron." Spencer said again. 

"I know, my love. I know it hurts, we can get you more pain meds, but no narcotics." Aaron said, watching Spencer get frustrated.

"I think I've earned them. Just make it stop hurting. Please Aaron, I wont take anymore, just what they give me. Please?" Spencer begged, but all he received from Aaron was a harsh glare. 

"Shh Baby, I would do anything for you, but I will never aid in the disruption of your sobriety." Aaron's eyes were harsh, but his tone was soothing. 

"M-my uh.. can you.. ughh.." Spencer closed his eyes in frustration and pain. 

"What is it? What do you need?" Aaron asked, leaning towards Spencer. 

"M-my head. Just.. just can you please.." Spencer leaned his head towards Aaron, refusing to speak anymore.

Aaron got the hint and smiled, lifting his hand to card through Spencer's hair, gently petting him. Spencer leaned into the touch, the tension from his muscles draining away. 

Derek slowly walked back in, clearly having been crying. He took a mental picture of the sight before him, Spencer was relaxed and leaning into Aaron's hand. Spencer opened his eyes and looked at Derek, smiling sadly at him.

"Sit with me..?" Spencer asked timidly. 

Derek smiled and hurried over to his side in response. He pulled the chair in as close as possible, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the bed by Reid.

"Don't let me push you away... Please, I cant lose you both again." Spencer pleaded quietly, taking comfort in the presence of his lovers.

"Never. We aren't going anywhere, after this, all of us will be able to get some time off work, you won't be alone." Aaron assured, stroking Reids hair. 

Spencer reached his uninjured hand out towards Derek, silently asking for it to be held. Derek smiled and gladly took his hand, placing a gentle, but grounding, kiss to his palm.

"I want to pretend none of it happened. I'm okay, we are okay. I'm okay. I'm okay, right?" Spencer asked, unsure of himself. 

"We are okay. You might not be yet, Spencer. Its alright if you arent, we are here for every step to get you better." Derek said, smiling at his lovers, eyes brimmed with tears. 

"Don't cry, Derek. I love you." Spencer said, removing his hand from Derek's and wiping his eyes with his thumb. 

"I love you too, baby." Derek chuckled, gripping Spencer's hand again, placing his fingers to his wrist to feel his pulse.

"I'm alive." Spencer laughed.

"And for the rest of your life, you'll have to deal with me checking for that beautiful heartbeat of yours, baby boy." Derek responded, flashing his flirty smile. Spencer flushed a rosey pink and smiled. 

  
*TBC In Chapter 14...* 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Peace and Love Everybody!  
> -Nei ♡


	14. Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer is able to leave the hospital, now they face the real aftermath of what Jones did to Reid.

It was finally Wednesday. After several days of coddling from the team, doctors and nurses checking in every hour, and mood swings, Spencer was allowed to leave the hospital. He wasn't sure how to feel about it. Aaron had gotten all of them approved for 2 weeks off work, though Hotch and Morgan would be on call if a case came up for the second week. He knew he was excepted to stay with one or both of them for the entirety of their time off, but he hadn't had a moment alone since what happened.

He wasn't sure he wanted to be alone, since what happened, he had only been allowed alone in the bathroom. He refused to let his lovers see him without clothes, they were worried about it, but didn't push him. He hadn't properly showered while at the hospital, he knew he would need help and panicked at the idea of getting naked with a stranger, in a place he wasnt comfortable.

Aaron and Derek helped him to the car, getting him seated in the passenger seat up front. Derek drove and Aaron sat in the back, behind Spencer. 

"Where are we going?" Spencer asked, staring at his hands in his lap, one in a cast. 

"We are gonna stay at Derek's place till saturday morning. I'll have jack for the weekend, but you are welcome to stay with me while he's around." Aaron replied.

"I uh.. I'd like that. Um.. Derek?" Spencer glanced at Derek timidly.

"Yeah, baby?" Derek flashed a smile at Spencer.

"Can you actually drop me at my apartment? I'll see you guys on the weekend." Spencer asked, now looking out the window. 

Derek made nervous eye contact with Aaron through the rearview mirror before answering. 

"We promised not to let you push us away. We are gonna stay at my place together, but if you need to be left alone when we get there, the study is all yours, baby." Derek answered, glancing at Spencer who was trying not to react.

"Okay." Spencer replied, closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

After a quiet and tense drive, they arrived at Derek's house. Ignoring the way his entire body ached, Spencer opened his door and stepped out on his own. Aaron quickly hopped out the car and offered his arm to Spencer for balance. Without a word, Spencer pushed down his pride and accepted the help. Derek unlocked the front door before jogging back to the car and grabbing their bags while Aaron helped Reid into the living room. 

With everything and everyone apparently settled in, Derek decided it was time for some lunch, Spencer had barely been eating, even less than usual. 

"I'm starving, what do you guys want for lunch?" Derek asked, rubbing his stomach. 

"Anything is fine with me, Spencer?" Aaron asked, nodding at Spencer who was sitting quietly in the armchair.

"I'm not hungry." Spencer replied shyly. 

"What about some soup? It'll be easier on your little stomach. You need something, baby boy." Derek tried a little harder, but was hesitant to push Spencer. 

"I said I'm not hungry. I want to shower." Spencer said, standing with a wince. 

"Alright, let's get you cleaned up." Aaron said, stepping closer to Spencer, getting a glare from the younger man.

"No! I can clean myself up just fine." Spencer said, stepping away from Aaron.

"Baby, you have a broken hand and.. other injuries. Just let at least one of us help, please?" Derek added, taking a step away from Spencer to give him some more space. 

"Only one of you. Uhm.. can you help with your eyes closed?" Spencer asked, his jaw clenched and cheeks a bright pink.

"I can try, I'm sure we'll figure it out. You dont have to be ashamed of anything, baby." Derek said with a sad smile. 

"I just dont want to be looked at" Spencer said, staring at the ground.

"Then I wont look at you, but you're still our beautifully handsome baby boy." Derek said with a loving expression. 

"I'm not. I just need help showering, dont look at me, okay?" Spencer reiterated . 

"Okay.." Derek sighed. 

"I'll get some food for us while you help him, something our baby cant resist." Aaron chided in with a smile. Aaron grabbed Derek's keys and left.

"Alright baby, let's get you washed up." Derek said, clapping his hands together. Spencer flinched, but relaxed when Derek's posture became softer. He gave a shaky nod and let Derek help him to the bathroom. 

Spencer sat on the closed toilet while Derek gathered some clothes for him. 

"Okay baby, I think a bath would be easier for you, yeah?" Derek asked. 

Spencer nodded, but kept his eyes on his clothes on the counter.

"Are those clothes okay?" Derek asked, looking at the boxer briefs and tshirt he had gotten for Spencer.

"Uhh.. can I wear y-your sweatpants?" Spencer asked hesitantly.

"Of course, I'll get a pair with a drawstring so itll fit your slim form, hot stuff." Derek smiled, winking at Spencer who flushed pink and looked away. 

Derek came back with a pair of his softest sweatpants and set it on the counter with Spencer's clothes. He made sure the water going was warm, but not too hot. 

"Wanna test the water?" Derek asked. Spencer nodded and leaned over, dipping his hand in the rising water.

"Hotter, please." Spencer responded. Derek turned the nozzle a little, making it a bit on the hot side. 

"More." Spencer said before Derek could even ask. 

"Well, let's test it first, okay?" Derek tried, but got a pouty look from Spencer.

He turned it a bit hotter with hesitance and then waited a minute before feeling the temperature. It felt a bit too hot so he turned the water temperature down, earining a whine from Spencer.

"It's too hot, baby." Derek said, but turned the water off when he saw tears gathering in Spencers eyes. 

"What's wrong?" He asked gently, stepping a little closer to Spencer.

"I just want it to be hot, please?" Spencer asked, his voice becoming desperate.

"Why?" 

"So I dont feel him anymore." Spencer hung his head as tears started to fall. 

"Oh baby... I know you think the heat will help, it wont. You'll just burn yourself and hurt your cuts. I promise we'll get you clean and the feeling will fade." Derek promised, hesitantly lifting Spencers face to see his tear streaked cheeks. Spencer hesitantly nodded his head, too tired to argue. 

"Do you want help getting undressed?" Derek asked. 

"Uhh... yeah. Close your eyes?" Spencer replied, looking away again.

"Yeah, baby." Derek sighed sadly. He stepped closer and closed his eyes. 

"Put your arms out for me, sweetness." Derek said and hesitantly reached forward, looking for Spencer's shoulders to reach behind and untie the hospital gown. His hand brushed something and Spencer immediately flinched away and Derek pulled his arms back.

"This isn't gonna work with my eyes closed.. I promise I wont stare baby, but please just let me help you." Derek tried, feeling defeated.

"F-fine." Spencer said shakily, trying to contain his sobs. Derek opened his eyes, saw the pain in Spencer's eyes and sighed. 

"Baby boy... I love you. It will take time, but it will get better, I promise. You're beautiful." Derek said, gently cupping Spencer's cheek. 

No more words could be shared between the two, so Derek gently eased Spencer's arms out and leaned forward to untie the gown in the back. Spencer closed his eyes and hung his head as Derek worked. With the gown off, Spencer was sitting in a pair of boxers and fluffy socks. Derek knelt down and slowly slid off the socks. 

"Stand for me?" Derek asked gently. Spencer slowly stood and looked up with his eyes tightly closed. Derek swiftly pulled down Spencers boxers and backed away when his lovers chest started heaving. 

"You're okay, you're safe I promise. It's just me. I'm gonna help you in the tub, okay?" Derek coaxed. 

Spencer took Derek's arm and stepped into the tub, using his lover for support as he slowly sat in the water, savoring the warmth and safety he felt beneath the water. He immediately rested his arms on the sides, keeping his cast out of the water. He laid his back and tried to let himself relax, pretending he was alone. 

Derek knelt by the tub, giving Spencer some time to relax before he'd wash him.

"You ready for me to clean you?" Derek asked gently. Spencer didnt open his eyes, but he nodded.

Derek used a washcloth to gently rub down Spencer's chest and stomach, telling Spencer what he was going to do each time. Easing him forward, Derek gently washed his back, avoiding pressure over the many cuts varying in depths. Using a cup, Derek ran water over Spencer's hair, blocking his face with his hand. He thoroughly ran shampoo and conditioner through his hair, careful not to get his fingers caught in any tangles.

He carefully wiped down Spencers legs and groin, warning Spencer with each touch, he moved quickly, but gently. Spencer had his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to rid the memories threatening to come to the surface.

"Stop! S-stop... I'm clean enough." Spencer said hastily, sitting up. Derek pulled the washcloth away and helped Spencer stand.

Derek gently wiped him down with a towel, drying him and then using another towel to dry his curls the best he could. Spencer eagerly stepped into the boxers and then sweatpants, drawing the strings tight. Derek helped him into his Caltech tshirt and lead him back to the living room where he curled up in the armchair. 

"I'll get you some water." Derek said after several minutes of awkward silence. He set the glass on the table by Spencer and prayed Aaron was close with some food. 

As usual, Aaron didn't disappoint since he arrived the second Derek had the thought. 

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Aaron called from the front door. 

Derek rushed to meet Aaron at the front. 

"Hey man, Spence is curled up in the armchair. The bath was... hard on him. He hasn't said a word since we finished." Derek said, feeling guilty.

"I assumed he'd struggle with that. Let's try and get him to eat. I got him his favorite caramel latte and some Honey chicken with rice. Also soup in case his stomach is sensitive." Aaron replied, following Derek into the living room. 

Spencer looked up when Aaron walked in with food and his eyes automatically snapped to the familiar latte in his hand. Aaron caught his eyes trained on the latte and chuckled.

"I got you a caramel latte and honey chicken, your favorites." Aaron said with a smile, handing Spencer the latte who happily started sipping.

"Slow down baby, I want you to eat some chicken before you polish off that latte." Aaron smiled fondly as he spoke. Spencer gave him a pout, but set down the latte, grabbing for the container of honey chicken.

They all settled down with their food, Spencer nibbling bites of his chicken and taking sips of his latte, but not releasing moans with each sip like he used to.

Derek and Aaron savored the pleased expression on Spencer's face along with the happy hums as he ate and drank his favorites.

Things werent perfect and they wouldn't be for awhile. They were all together, eating, making small talk and enjoying each others company. Spencer was quieter and more reserved, no teasing or little giggles, but he was with his lovers and they were safe.

*TBC In Chapter 15....*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. It means a lot that people actually enjoy what I'm posting.
> 
> Peace and love everybody.  
> -Nei♡


	15. I Can Feel Him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's really struggling with the aftermath of what Jones did to him, his lovers are both desperately trying to help. 
> 
> TW: mentions of rape and torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter, dont forget to read the end notes! 
> 
> I want some opinions on something I want to incorporate: (Non-sexual) Age/Emotional Regression. 
> 
> (Specifically, Spencer experiencing age/emotional regression as a way to cope with his trauma.)

It was starting to get late and Aaron and Derek weren't sure how to handle sleeping arrangements. After picking at his honey chicken, Spencer took his caramel latte to the study, closing the door behind him as an obvious 'leave me alone' signal. It was now 10pm and after occasional check ins and gentle urges to eat some more, both of the dominant lovers were worried about Spencer. He hadn't replied other than one word responses through the door and they knew he must have already made it though all of Derek's reading material.

"He needs to sleep soon... I'm not sure what he'll want to do regarding sleeping arrangements." Aaron said, looking at Derek who was nursing his second beer. 

"Well, hes not wanted much to do with us today, I don't think he even wants to be around me after the bath, it's like it traumatized him." Derek replied, polishing off his beer and standing to get another.

"Do you not think you've had enough? You shouldn't be drinking right now." Aaron said, eyeing Derek's body language. 

"Well, my baby boy wants nothing to do with me and I cant get his screaming out of my head. I think I deserve a third beer, Hotch." Derek replied, coldly.

"That's enough, Derek. You need a clear head right now, for Spencer." Aaron said, standing and urging Derek to sit back on the couch. 

"Spencer doesn't care, I doubt he'll leave that room for days." Derek huffed, sitting on the couch. 

"Cut it out, Derek. He's struggling, he hasn't had a moment alone since Jones. We never left his side at the hospital and the girls coddled him everyday." 

"I just want to hold him. I need to hold him. I need to, it physically hurts to be away from him right now." Derek said, his voice breaking.

"I don't know if Spencer can handle being held right now, but when hes ready, I'm sure you wont be able to keep him away." Aaron assured. Derek sighed and nodded, rubbing his head. 

"Let's check on him, see if its bedtime yet." Aaron said, rubbing Morgan's shoulder. 

Aaron knocked on the door to the study, but recieved no response.

"Spencer?" Aaron called. 

"Hmm?" Spencer quietly responded. Aaron slowly opened the door to reveal books scattered about the room. Spencer was curled up in the green armchair, messy hair and half lidded eyes, clearly having just woken up.

"Hey baby, ready for bed?" Aaron asked gently. 

"Uhh yeah, I'll just sleep here." Spencer replied, curling up tighter into the seat. 

"You'll ache all over if you sleep like that. Let's get you into bed, okay?" Aaron tried again. 

"I already hurt all over. I'm sleeping here, Aaron." Spencer replied coldly, closing his eyes and burying his face in the chair.

"You can have the bed to yourself, Angel. You can't sleep here, please?" Aaron pleaded. 

"Sure, why not? Not like it's my body anyway." Spencer said dismissively, standing up and wincing as his entire body lit up in pain.

"Spencer..." Derek started, but found he simply didn't have any words.

Spencer lightly nudged by his lovers and headed to Derek's guest room, entering and closing the door behind him. He flopped on the bed and quietly wept.

"He's not okay. I don't know how to help." Derek sighed, feeling defeated. 

"I don't feel good leaving him like that. We should sleep in shifts, you go start, I'll wake you in a few hours to switch." Aaron said.

"Uhh Aaron?" Derek asked, his voice was surprisingly shy.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could lay with me, till I'm asleep? I know it sounds... clingy? But I just dont want to be away from you both." Derek said, rubbing the back of his neck and flashing a smile at Hotch.

"I thought you'd never ask." Hotch chuckled, following Derek to the bedroom. They both changed into pajamas, that being just a pair of clean boxers for each. 

Aaron laid on top of the comforter getting comfortable with an old law book. Derek got under the covers and faced Aaron as he fell asleep, finding comfort in the presence of his dominant lover. Aaron looked down at Derek's sleeping form lovingly. He rarely saw Derek act so vulnerable, he smiled and cherished the peaceful expression on his lovers face. 

30 minutes later and Aaron's attention was pulled from his book when he heard a noise from the guest room. He sat still and tuned in, waiting. There it was again, except now, he knew that sound, it was unmistakably the sound of Spencer sobbing. He placed his book on the nightstand and quickly stood, making his way to the guestroom. Once outside the door, he could hear Spencer clearly and it was heartbreaking. He gently knocked on the door, in response he heard Spencer muffle his sobs, probably with a pillow.

"Spencer, may I come in?" Aaron asked, though he got no response, but he couldn't hear the sobs anymore. He knocked again.

"Baby, please?" He tried again, but got no response. He released a sigh and glanced back at the master bedroom where Derek was sleeping. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

The light was still on and Spencer was laying on top of the covers, his face buried in his pillow. His shoulders were shaking from sniffles and obviously held in muffled sobs. 

"Its Aaron, can you look at me?" Aaron tried, not stepping out of the doorway. Spencer hesitantly lifted his head and looked back at Aaron. His eyes were red and puffy, he had tear tracks down his face, his face was splotchy and he looked utterly exhausted. 

"Is it alright if I sit next to you?" Aaron asked. Spencer nodded, sitting up on the bed.

Aaron sat next to him, neither looked at the other. 

"Can you talk about it?" Aaron asked.

"I... I dont know. It hurts." Spencer said.

"What does?" 

"E-everything. I'm scared I'll wake up and be back in that room and you'll be dead. I'm scared this isn't real. Im scared he isn't really dead. I'm scared, Aaron." 

"I know, baby. I promise this is real. He's dead, I made sure of that. You are safe, Derek and I are alive, you are alive. We are here for you, but you can't push us away." Aaron said, scooting closer to Spencer. 

"I still feel him. Hes on me, everywhere. His marks are everywhere, I cant do this." Spencer began crying again. 

Just then, Derek walked in, looking sleepy. He immediately woke up when he realized Spencer was crying next to Aaron who looked lost. Derek took a seat on the other side of his young lover.

"Spencer, can I hold you?" Derek asked timidly. Spencer sniffled and looked at Derek like he was analyzing him. Without a word, Spencer leaned against Derek hesitantly, awkwardly. His movements reminded Derek of when they were first beginning their relationship, Reid was nervous. Derek wrapped his arm around Spencer drawing him into his chest. Spencer was stiff, holding his breath. 

"Is this okay?" Derek asked. Spencer buried his face in Derek's chest and released the breath he'd been holding, letting a sob go with it. He pressed himself closer against Derek, crying into his chest, small frame shaking with every sob. 

"Shhh, baby, let it out. I'm here, Aaron's here." Derek soothed, gently rubbing Spencers arm. 

"I-I-I..." Spencer heaved as he tried to speak through his tears and closed throat. 

"Shhh, give yourself a minute." Aaron said. 

Spencer took several shaky breaths before trying to speak again. 

"I c-cant lose you g-guys. It hurts. Just-just make it stop." Spencer pleaded, crying harder once he got the last word out. 

"I know, baby. What do you need right now?" Derek asked, still rubbing Spencers arm to soothe and ground him. 

"I-I dont know. Hurts when I cry.. stomach.. hurts when I s-sit. Hurts when I lay down. F-feel him everywhere." Spencer cried around his words. 

"Oh honey... You haven't had any pain meds today, let's try some. That feeling, it'll fade, I promise, I know." Derek said, pressing his face to the top of Spencer's head, too scared to kiss him in case he would panic. 

"How long?" Spencer asked, muffled in Derek's chest. 

"I'm not sure, but it doesnt last forever." Derek replied, nuzzling Spencers hair. 

"I'll go get some tylenol, max strength. It'll help at least a little." Aaron said, standing. 

"I'm sorry." Spencer murmured.

"For what?" Derek asked. 

"I'm just... I'm sorry." Spencer said again, more tears falling from his eyes. 

"You have no reason to be, I promise." Derek assured. 

"You saw." Spencer said. 

"I did."

"You watched."

"I did." 

"I'm sorry."

"You did nothing wrong, pret- Spencer." Derek said, kissing the top of Spencer's head liked he'd been wanting to. Spencer sniffled, his nose was stuffed up and his face felt puffy.

Aaron came back with tylenol in hand and a glass of water. 

"I want you to drink all of this, you're probably dehydrated." Aaron said, handing Spencer the meds and water.

Spencer stayed leaning into Derek while he swallowed the pills and gulped the water, handing the glass back to Aaron. 

"I'd like to sleep now." Spencer stated flatly, moving away from Derek and carefully crawling up the bed and getting under the covers, curling into a ball. 

"Would you like us to stay?" Derek asked hopefully. 

"No. Turn off the light and close the door when you leave." Spencer replied. Derek sighed and stood, he and Aaron began to make their way out. 

"Wait." Spencer said, not turning to look at them.

"Yes?" Aaron replied, lifting an eyebrow. 

"I love you both. Goodnight." Spencer said, curling in tighter on himself. 

"I love you too, Spencer." Aaron replied, making his leave. 

"I'll always love you, pret- Spence." Derek said, turning off the light and closing the door behind himself. 

Spencer fell asleep soon after, his stomach fluttering with nerves and his head aching from crying.

Aaron and Derek made their way to the master bedroom, Aaron went to sleep while Derek stayed up. Every two hours the dominant lovers took shifts sleeping, scared that Spencer would need them. He didn't. 

Spencer stayed in the guest room, stuck in a restless sleep. Memories of how Jones violated him were stuck in his head. He felt like he was being stabbed with a cold blade of reality everytime he quietly woke from a nightmare where he was reliving his personal hell. 

  
*TBC In Chapter 16...*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> How would you guys feel if I incorporated (non-sexual) Age/Emotional Regression into the story? 
> 
> I dont want to ruin this story for people if that makes them uncomfortable, so please be honest in the comments! It just sounded like a great way to write some stuff with Derek and Aaron learning how to handle it and properly care for Spencer.
> 
> Peace and love everybody!  
> -Nei ♡


	16. He's Not Okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's not okay, can his lovers help him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the input on the last chapter, it meant a lot and has given me an idea of where to take Spencer's recovery! 
> 
> Sorry this is so short, next chapter will be out soon.
> 
> Peace and love everybody,  
> -Nei♡

After a very exhausting night of on and off sleep, at 8am, Aaron and Derek decided it was time for coffee. They both got dressed and Derek started breakfast while Aaron put the coffee on. Spencer hadn't left the guest room all night, his lovers were hoping he was sleeping peacefully.

Not long after the smell of coffee became strong, they heard a door open, presumably the guest bedroom. As expected, Spencer appeared from the hallway, heading straight for the coffee pot. Derek chuckled as he cooked up some sausage and eggs. Aaron sipped his coffee, trying to subtly watch Spencer. 

"Good morning." Spencer finally said after having enough of the silence. 

"Good morning, baby boy, how'd you sleep?" Derek asked, turning off the heat and putting the food on plates. 

Spencer made a face of distaste when Derek used his common nickname. Despite catching his young lovers facial expression, Aaron remained quiet. 

"Fine. You guys?" Spencer replied, gulping his coffee. 

"We slept pretty well, missed you though." Derek replied, deciding Spencer didnt need to know they were taking shifts in case he needed them.

"Alright." Spencer stated, finishing his coffee and pouring a second cup.

"Whoa slow down there. Come eat some breakfast, your body needs fuel, not caffeine." Aaron said gently, recieving a glare from Spencer as he started sipping his second cup.

"I'm not hungry. I'll be in the study if either of you need me." Spencer said, heading to leave the kitchen.

"Wait! Spence... I made breakfast and kind of miss you, pre- baby boy." Derek tried, looking at Spencer with a frown. 

"Do you think he didn't call me baby?" Spencer asked, not meeting either sets of eyes on him. 

"What?" Derek asked, stunned. Aaron watched Spencer tense. 

"You stopped calling me pretty boy. I assumed it was because Jones called me that. I guess it was my other assumption. You guys didn't have audio while he... did what he did?" Spencer said, his breathing becoming more erratic.

"We had audio- I'm sorry, your other assumption?" Aaron asked, curiously. 

"Kind of hard to be a pretty boy when your body is mutilated and disgusting." Spencer said dismissively. 

"You are and always will be my pretty boy... I've been careful because I heard Jones call you that. He called you baby too?" Derek asked calmly, holding back his rage. 

"He uh, yeah. While he um.. cut my stomach." Spencer said, his voice tight. He had crossed his arms over his stomach, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. 

"The feed was off for that. We had asked for time, he turned the feed off and left. We didn't know what he was doing till he'd finished cutting you." Aaron said, eyeing Spencer's reaction, all he saw was curiosity.

"Time for what?" Spencer asked. Derek gulped and rubbed his head, Aaron released a heavy sigh and nodded, preparing himself to explain.

"To make a decision." Aaron managed, unsure how to word the full extent of Spencer's horror. 

"...What decision?" Spencer asked, more wearily. When neither of his lovers answered, but instead wore pained expressions, Spencer became enraged. 

"What decision!?" Spencer asked again, feeling shaky. 

"Spencer... Jones told us we had to pick how he'd hurt you." Derek said, his voice filled with shame.

Spencer absorbed the information before going to the darkest place in his mind. He looked at his broken hand in its cast and his eyes filled with tears. His mind flashed memories of what Jones did only moments before Spencer's rescue and he immediately felt ill. Without a word, he darted to the bathroom, barely making it before spilling what little contents his stomach had into the toilet. Derek and Aaron followed, silently watching as they kept their distance, though all they felt was an urge to hold Spencer close and murmur love and praise to him.

"Spence-" Derek started.

"No! Don't talk to me! Don't say anything! You told him to do that! You told him to! Stay away from me! GO!" Spencer screamed, dry heaving over the toilet bowl some more, trying to calm himself down. 

"He forced us." Aaron stated, standing still

"HE FORCED YOU TO CHOOSE! YOU CHOSE TO HAVE ME RAPED! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Spencer was hysterical, tears falling down his red face.

"No! We didn't! He tried to make us choose that, we refused! He did it anyway! We would never tell him to do that!" Derek was crying now, having given up on composing himself, he slammed his fist against the door and stormed away. Spencer flinched and curled in on himself at the outburst, wailing as he burried his face in his knees. 

"Everytime he hurt you, it destroyed us. He broke your hand because we chose that over you being raped, but then he did anyway." Aaron said, stepping closer. 

"Oh god!" Spencer sobbed, beginning to hit his head with his uninjured hand. 

Aaron darted to him and kneeled by him, grabbing his wrist to stop him from hurting himself. 

"STOP! DONT TOUCH ME! PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS!" Spencer screeched, launching himself away from Aaron, stumbling across the floor before collapsing outside the bathroom, curling into a ball and shaking. 

"Spencer! It's me, it's Aaron! It's just me, Angel.. Please look at me." Aaron shuffled closer. Spencer had stilled at Aaron's use of his nickname. He slowly peeked up, meeting Aaron's worried eyes. 

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Aaron! Everything hurts and I just want it to stop! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP PLEASE!" Spencer cried, covering his face with his hands. Aaron stood and moved to sit directly next to Spencer in the hallway, carefully pulling him into his lap. Spencer tensed at the contact, but relaxed once he smelled Aaron.

Aaron sat on the floor with Spencer's head and shoulders in his lap, gently stroking the boys hair as he cried. He whispered promises of safety and love and praised Spencer, lulling the broken genius to sleep. Spencer was out cold. His breaths were steady and even and his face finally looked peaceful.

Derek returned, his eyes red from crying. He looked at Spencer curled up in Aaron's lap sleeping and smiled sadly.

"He's not okay." Derek said.

"No, he's not." Aaron replied, still stroking Spencer's hair. 

"Aaron, I'm not sure I can do this anymore..."

  
*TBC In Chapter 17...*


	17. Don't Leave Us!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is fighting his own struggles and decides he needs some space. Spencer breaks down and Aaron is desperately trying to hold everything together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger before! 
> 
> Peace and love,  
> -Nei♡

"What!?" Hotch yelled, making Spencer stir in his lap, murmuring something sleepily before settling again. 

"...What are you talking about?" Hotch asked in a hushed voice. 

"I cant do this. He wants nothing to do with me. Everytime I see him, his screaming echoes around in my head. Everytime I close my eyes I see him on that dirty floor while Jones..." Derek choked on his words, shaking his head. 

"So what?" Aaron snapped. 

Derek looked at him confused. 

"So fucking what? We got him, he's safe. He was tortured and raped while completely alone, thinking we'd been killed, Derek. Did you think things would return to normal right away?" Aaron asked, obviously livid. 

"Of course not, but it's just too much right now, Aaron. I just need time. I think you should take Spencer to your house or his apartment. I'll see him on the weekend." Derek said, avoiding Aaron's eyes.

"Absolutely not. You are not about to abandon him. Pull yourself together, we need to stick together if we'll recover. Don't do this." Aaron tried, soothing himself by petting Spencer's head. 

"Just for tonight then. I just need some time alone. He's doing just fine with you. Stay here, I'll be back tomorrow morning." Derek said, heading to the bedroom to grab a go bag and leave. 

"Derek, please dont do this. Dont leave us, dont leave him. He needs us both." Aaron pleaded, feeling tears sting his eyes, but refused to release them.

"I'm not leaving either of you, not ever. I just need one day to clear my head. I'll come back tomorrow, I'll bring breakfast, maybe his favorite caramel latte again. I promise I'm coming back, but I can't help right now." Derek said sadly, his voice laced with guilt. 

Aaron refused to reply, he released a huff and stared down at Spencer who was sleeping on him. He held himself together for the boy in his lap. He heard the door open and close, signaling Derek's leave. 

After what Aaron thought was half an hour, his legs were stiff and hurting and he was starting to feel uncomfortable on the floor. He didn't want to move and wake Spencer, he also didn't know how to explain where Derek was. He honestly didn't have a clue where Derek went or why he would just up and leave them. He hoped Derek would return in the morning the next day.

"Aaron?" Spencer asked sleepily. Aaron snapped out of his thoughts and looked down.

"Hey, baby. How are you feeling?" Aaron asked, pushing Spencer's hair from his eyes. 

"Better. Had a weird nightmare, felt real. Wheres Derek?" Spencer asked, looking around and sitting up, getting off of Aaron.

"What was the nightmare?" Aaron asked, avoiding talking about Derek. 

"Uh.. Everything was dark, but it felt like I was awake. I could hear you and Derek fighting. He was leaving us, saying he couldn't do this anymore." Spencer said, looking around, clearly trying to find any sign of Derek.

Aaron didn't say anything, he just stood and sighed. He offered his hand to Spencer and helped him up. He avoided Spencer's eyes as the younger man analyzed him. 

"Aaron...?" Spencer asked, his voice wavered.

Aaron looked at him and saw the tears gathering in his young lovers eyes. He stepped forward and simply wrapped his arms around him, taking comfort in his presence. 

"No... Aaron tell me where Derek is.." Spencer cried into Aaron's neck. 

"He needs time alone. He's not leaving us, he promised he'd be back tomorrow." Aaron said, clinging to Spencer tighter. Spencer cried harder, gripping the back of Aaron's shirt like a lifeline. 

"He's sick of me." Spencer choked out. 

"No baby, hes not. He's struggling with what we saw and heard, he just needs time to compose himself so that he can help you." Aaron tried to comfort Reid, but he just felt his baby boy cling to him harder as he released a sob. 

"B-but... I can help him too.. please I need him here, Aaron! Call him please!" Spencer begged through his sobs. 

"I don't know if that's a good idea, baby.." Aaron said, gently running his hand over Spencer's back, but stopped when he heard him hiss in pain. 

"I'm sorry.." Aaron mumbled as he stepped away from Spencer and put his hands on his shoulders. 

"Please - I need - Call him, please.." Spencer pleaded, tears streaming down his face, snot started coming out of his nose. Aaron couldn't help but think Spencer looked like a child. Innocence and need was pouring off the young man, it made Aaron's heart ache. 

"Okay my love, come sit with me and I'll call him." Aaron said, leading Spencer to the sofa in the living room. 

Spencer flopped onto the sofa, sniffling. Aaron used a tissue to wipe Spencer's face, kissing his head before sitting next to him, pulling out his phone. Spencer cuddled into his side, desperate for comfort. Aaron pressed Derek's contact and it began ringing as he pressed it to his ear, not letting Spencer hear yet. 

"Hey, Aaron. I really cant talk right now." Derek said through the phone. 

"I know. I told Spencer what you said and how you'll be back tomorrow. He's not taking it well and asked to call you." Aaron replied coldly, feeling a bit short with Derek at the moment. 

He heard Derek sigh on the other end and tried to control his micro expressions from the young profiler watching him. 

"Put me on speaker." Derek said. 

Aaron moved the phone from his ear and put it on speaker, Spencer eagerly waited to hear his dark skinned lovers soothing voice, but instead he heard him release a heavy exasperated sigh. Spencer's eyes immediately filled with tears again and his throat tightened.

"D-Derek?" Spencer asked timidly, terrified of rejection. When Derek didn't respond at first, Spencer hung his head and let some of his tears fall. 

"Spencer, I need you to listen to me." Derek said.

"O-okay." Spencer choked out. Aaron glared at the phone, infuriated that Derek was causing Spencer this pain. 

"I just need time to think and mentally recover before I can be there for you like I want to be. Just one day, I'll be back tomorrow morning. Okay?" Derek said, sounding tired.

"N-no... please come b-ack. I can help you. Please Derek, please. I'm sorry, I'll try harder. I'll eat what you cook, I'll do any-anything." Spencer begged, the words rushing out of his mouth, he'd lost control, all he could think about was that he needed Derek. 

"Oh Baby boy... this isnt about you, it's about me." Derek tried, feeling his own tears come to his eyes. 

"You don't want me anymore. I'm used up now, I'm not you're pretty boy anymore. I'm sorry! Derek, I'm sorry! Please please please I'm sorry!" Spencer's voice was filled with hysteria, his chest started heaving and he felt a migraine starting from his non-stop sobbing lately. He was tired, nauseous, everything was aching and stinging, but all he could focus on was the emptiness he felt in his heart. 

Aaron took action, Spencer's eyes had glazed over and he seemed to have gone somewhere else, distant. Before Derek could form a reply he heard Aaron start speaking. 

"Baby, Spencer? Look at me, its okay. Please look at me.." Aaron pleaded, but all Spencer did was release a heart wrenching wail, he fell into Aaron's chest and sobbed. 

"Oh baby, breathe, please. It's going to be okay, he loves you, I promise." Aaron assured, but he didn't believe Spencer could even hear him. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Spencer cried out between his sobs. 

Aaron stilled and his face paled, he had heard Spencer release those exact same apologies when Jones sexually violated him. On the other end of the phone, Derek had the same reaction, recognizing those words. For a second, he was scared they were still chained to those damn chairs while Spencer was hurting. 

He remembered the pleas for forgiveness Spencer released, he remembered the sound of Spencer begging for death as Jones raped him. He immediately turned his car around, heading back to his house, he knew he fucked up and caused Spencer to go into a full breakdown. 

He kept the phone on speaker, listening to Aaron desperately trying to coax Spencer back to reality with him. 

  
"Spencer? You have no reason to be sorry, I promise. Look at me?" He heard Aaron call to their lover gently.

"Baby please, just breathe for me." 

"Spencer! Please, I love you!" 

"Baby... please" 

Finally, derek heard Spencer take a sharp inhale, but released a sob with his exhale. 

"I-I-I-" Spencer tried to speak, but could barely breathe. 

"Shhh, baby. Just breathe." Aaron cooed, rubbing his hand on the back of Spencer's head as he continued to cry into his chest.

"I... I don't under-stand!" Spencer screamed. He started thrashing in Aaron's hold, trying to back away. Aaron quickly released him and he flung himself back, stumbling off the couch and launching himself into the corner of the room. He curled into a ball and sobbed into his arms that were rested on his knees, drawn to his chest.

"Derek, I dont give a fuck what you're feeling right now, get over here now, please." Aaron spoke harshly into the phone.

"Already turned around, be there soon. I'm sorry." Derek said, feeling shame take over his entire being.

Aaron turned his attention back to Spencer who was shaking.

"Baby... It's Aaron." He spoke softly, gently moving towards Spencer. He gently placed his hand on Spencer's knee, but let go when Spencer released a blood curdling scream and fell limp on the floor before thrashing and kicking his legs. 

"STOP! Please Stop! I can't do this! LET ME BE WITH THEM! PLEASE!" Spencer screeched, still thrashing on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Spencer! Its Aaron! I'm here, baby! Listen to my voice!" Aaron called out to Spencer, completely forgetting about Derek on the other end of the phone. 

"Aaron!? Make it stop! It hurts! PLEASE HELP ME! Help me please! I'm sorry I'm sorry!!!" Spencer screamed. 

"Baby, I'm right here, its Aaron. I'm right next to you baby, just focus on my voice." Aaron cooed. 

"Aaron? Aaron, please! Make it stop! It hurts! It hurts so bad! I'm sorry!" Spencer screamed, his body squirming to get away from the invisible threat.

"I'm here baby, it's not real. He's not really there! This is a flashback, just focus on my voice. What's happening right now?" Aaron kept his voice smooth and gentle, despite his panic. 

"M-my stomach! H-es cutting me! Aaron, make it stop!" Spencer was desperately reaching out his hand, Aaron took it in his firmly.

"Can you feel me holding your hand?" Aaron asked. 

"Y-es! oh nononono stop please not this! Aaron, I'm sorry! Make him stop, he wont St-op!" Spencer gripped Aaron's hand in a tight, almost painful grip. 

"What is he doing now?" Aaron urged gently.

"He cut off my underwear! H-hes touching me! Aaron, make him stop! HES TOUCHING ME MAKE HIM STOP! AARON! AARON!?" Spencer's voice was panicked as he gripped Aaron's hand in fear. 

"I'm right here, Spencer. It's not real, I need you to open your eyes! It's not really happening! You're safe!" Aaron tried to get through to him, but Spencer continued to release whimpers of misery and pain, quiet pleas for it to **_just stop_**. 

Derek rushed into the house, flinging the front door open and slamming it shut, sprinting to where Aaron was knelt by Spencer's squirming form. He knelt next to Aaron, catching a glare from the Unit Chief. 

"Spencer, baby, It's Derek. I'm right here, please open your eyes." Derek coaxed, careful not to touch Reid.

Spencer's eyes flung open and he launched himself forward, straight into Aaron's arms. Aaron clung to him tightly as the boy cried into his chest, relaxing at the smell of Aaron's deodorant. Derek stayed beside the two, saying nothing as he felt guilt claw it's way deeper into his heart. 

"I-Im sorry..." Spencer murmured into Aaron's chest as he sniffled, his chest still heaving. 

"Shhh, do not be sorry. You're safe, Angel. I'm right here." Aaron cooed, lifting his hand to the back of Spencer's head. 

"I'm so sorry, Spencer. I shouldn't have left or acted so selfish. I got scared, I didn't know how to help you and ended up making things worse." Derek rambled, desperately trying to think up the right words. 

Spencer had gone quiet and still in Aaron's arms when he heard Derek speak. He hesitantly eased himself away from Aaron, keeping his head down. He turned and looked at Derek, something odd flashed in his eyes. Derek looked at him confused and worried. Derek startled when Spencer suddenly crawled onto him, planting his butt in Derek's lap with a wince. He curled his legs around Derek and put his arms around his neck. Aaron stared wide eyed, the only way he could describe how Spencer was wrapped around Derek was as if he was a Spider-Monkey. 

"I'm sorry." Spencer murmured into Derek's ear, burying his face in his dark skinned lovers neck. 

"No, pretty boy, I'm sorry." Derek said back, placing his hands on Spencer's hips. Spencer perked up at the nickname.

"You mean it..?" Spencer asked, he was sure his cheeks would be flushed an obvious pink if his face wasnt already red and splotchy. 

"Of course, you'll always be my pretty boy." Derek said, pressing his forehead against Spencer's.

"Please, don't leave me. I can't lose you. I'll try harder, I'll make things normal again." Spencer said softly, his voice filled with shame. He pressed his lips into Derek's tentatively. He was shaking in Derek's lap, fear clouded his being, but he pushed it down, desperate to prove that he could be normal for Derek. 

"Spence-" Derek started, pulling away, but was cut off by Spencer slamming his lips onto his again, more passionately. He could feel Spencer shaking harder, he swore he could feel Spencer's rapid heartbeat through his chest. 

Spencer felt like his stomach was twisting into knots as he desperately kissed Derek, finally feeling Derek kiss back. He tried grinding down onto him, despite the nausea he felt bubble up in his stomach. Derek released a groan at the contact, but knew he had to end this before it got too far, Spencer was clearly terrified and forcing himself into this. 

He gently pushed Spencer back and his heart ached to see fear and tears swimming in his eyes. He held Spencer's shoulders to keep distant.

"Spencer, stop. You don't have to do this, I love you, and not just for that. You aren't ready for this, it'll hurt you." Derek said gently, rubbing hands on Spencer's arms.

"You don't want me anymore. I'm used, I'm dirty, I'm-" 

"No! No, Spencer. God, baby, you're wrong. Of course I want you, but not till you're ready. You aren't used or dirty. You are Spencer Reid!" Derek said, keeping his voice gentle. 

"J-just.. please just let me prove to you-" Spencer tried to kiss Derek again, but he was stopped by the gentle yet firm grip on his shoulders.

"Please! Dont leave me! I can be so good for you, I'm not ruined. I'm not ruined." Spencer sobbed.

"Baby, of course you aren't ruined, why would you think you are?" Derek asked, trying to make eye contact with the young man squirming uncomfortably in his lap.

"He said so! He-he said.. said I was a-a ruined fucktoy. Said I wasn't yours anymore. I was his." Spencer sobbed, falling into Derek's chest, shaking in his grasp, too tired to cry more tears.

"No no no, baby boy. Jones was sick, disturbed. He lied to you. You arent a.. fucktoy.. You are SSA Dr. Spencer Reid. You are my boyfriend who I love dearly, you are Aaron's boyfriend, he loves you so much. I will remind you everyday if I have to. You have nothing to prove to me, pretty boy." Derek whispered into Spencer's ear. 

Spencer eventually calmed down, his breaths evening out as he inhaled Derek's cologne. Derek held him tight, though he was being mindful of the various cuts that littered Spencer's body. Aaron had been watching, stunned. He hadn't been able to say a single word since Spencer crawled onto Derek. Even now that Spencer had passed out on Derek out of complete exhaustion, he was speechless. 

Derek gently stood, positioning Spencer in his arms to carry him to the sofa. He gently layed him down, he rested Spencer's head in his lap as he sat. He was completely knocked out and Derek was sure he must be dehydrated. He vowed to himself that he'd make his boy drink lots of water and actually eat something.

Aaron sat in the chair opposite of Derek, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I'm sorry, Aaron." Derek said, looking down at Spencer. 

"Sorry's not good enough. He had a full flashback because of the stress you put him through." Aaron scolded in a hushed tone.

"I know. I heard it, all of it. I didn't know that Jones... touched him.. while he cut his stomach." Derek sighed.

"I had a feeling, considering his underwear had been removed." Aaron said. 

"You fucked up." Aaron continued.

"I fucked up." Derek agreed.

"You broke his heart. He woke up and told me he'd had a nightmare that you said you couldn't do this anymore. I had to tell him it was real. It broke my heart too, Derek." Aaron said coldly, clearly blocking out his emotions. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know how to make it up you, either of you." Derek said. 

"Well he's let you hold him, just like you wanted." Aaron's words were filled with venom that stung Derek's chest.

"This isn't what I wanted from leaving. I didn't think he'd get so... desperate." Derek said, moving his hand to stroke Spencer's soft curls. 

"He might have been acting distant, but that's only because hes guilty and ashamed, Derek. It'll take a long time for him to stop blaming himself for what happened. Us too." 

"I know. I kind of freaked out, I felt like I was making everything worse for him, I shouldn't have run away from you guys. I am sorry, Aaron." 

"Your actions will show that more than words. We need to discuss his flashback. I think it was the way he was feeling that caused it. I'm thinking shame." 

"So he's clearly suffering from PTSD. He needs a psychiatrist, Aaron."

"You know as well as I do that he'll talk circles around any psychiatrist he sees. He would never agree to see someone and if we recommend it, he'll think we're calling him crazy." Aaron huffed out, frustrated and exhausted.

"Get some sleep, Aaron. I'll watch him, maybe catch some shut eye, I'm more relaxed having him with me like this. We all need some rest." Derek suggested. 

"I guess, yeah. Wake me when hes up?" Aaron asked, slowly standing from his chair. 

"Of course, I have a feeling he'll be out awhile."

"I'm sure." Aaron nodded, making his way to the hallway.

"Aaron."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"..I love you too."

  
*TBC In Chapter 18...*


	18. Let Us Take Care Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Aaron just want to take care of Spencer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've started another work as well so I've been trying to split my time between this story and my new one. 
> 
> I'll most likely be updating this 2-3 times a week while I work on the new story I just published.

Derek woke up to a stirring on his lap and looked down to see Spencer waking up. 

"Hey baby, sleep well?" Derek asked, pushing Spencer's hair away from his eyes. 

"Mhmm" Spencer said, turning over and pressing his face into Derek's legs.

"I'm gonna wake Aaron, then we all need to eat something, I'm starving." Derek said, easing Spencer to sit up, he stood up to head to Aaron, but stopped when Spencer gripped his wrist. 

"Baby?" Derek asked. 

Spencer didn't say anything, he just held onto Derek and stood up, following him to the master bedroom where Aaron was sleeping. Derek opened the door and immediately Spencer let go of him and walked over to the bed, hopped up and crawled over to Aaron, snuggling into his side. 

Aaron woke up when he felt a warmth press against and on him, he opened his eyes to see Spencer with his head on his chest, arm swung over his waist. He looked up to see Derek in the doorway, smiling.

"Hey honey, feeling okay?" Aaron asked Spencer, smiling at him. 

"Mhm. Hungry, Derek said 'is time to eat." Spencer murmed, snuggling closer. Aaron's heart sung at the contact from his lover, he'd missed this closeness. Despite his joy from the contact, he was a bit confused. Spencer was acting different and even his voice was odd, it almost sounded childlike. 

"Okay, what would you like to eat?" Aaron asked, trying to coax more words from his young lover. 

"Uhh, whatever you guys want." Spencer mumbled, sitting up and placing his hands on Aaron's chest, though he was careful with his broken one. Aaron sat up and looked at Spencer who was chewing his lower lip. He was the embodiment of innocence and naivety, it definitely sounded an alarm in Aaron's head. He started thinking of causes and coping mechanisms of trauma, then it hit him. 'Emotional Regression, damn..' Aaron thought to himself. 

"We want you to pick so that you'll actually eat it, sweetheart. How does your hand feel?" Aaron asked, gently touching Spencer's cast.

"Annoying.. keep forgetting 'is broken." Spencer said, letting Aaron hold the cast around his broken hand. 

"Pizza?" Derek recommended from the doorway, a smile plastered itself on Spencer's face. 

"Yeah! We can order it right?" Spencer asked nervously, chewing his bottom lip a bit more enthusiastically. 

"Yeah, all of us can just relax till it gets here." Derek said, pulling out his phone and already calling his favorite pizza place, ready to order way too much food. 

"Maybe with pizza, we can actually put some meat on your bones." Derek joked to Spencer, turning around and placing the phone to his ear. Aaron smiled, but it fell when he realized Spencer was frowning. 

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked gently, fully sitting up and taking Spencer's uninjured hand in his. 

" 'M too skinny?" Spencer asked, looking down at himself in disgust. 

_'God he is really sensitive like this, I wonder if he even knows what's going on.'_ Aaron thought to himself. 

"Well, you are underweight right now, but you know we still think you're handsome, no matter what you weigh. We just want you to be healthy." Aaron said carefully, watching Spencer who simply nodded, forcing a smile. Derek came back in with a giant grin after a minute.

"I just ordered two large pizzas and wings, I'm starving." Derek said, walking up to the bed. 

"Are you feeling okay, kid?" Derek asked, clearly a little confused over his behavior, Aaron remained quiet.

"I uhh feel weird." Spencer admitted, biting his bottom lip hard.

"Hey, cut that out, you'll make yourself bleed doing that." Derek said harshly, stepping closer. Spencer immediately let go of his lip, as if he was obeying a command. The action wasnt missed by either of his lovers and they shared a look before Aaron spoke up. 

"Hey, Angel, can you go get comfy in the living room? Derek and I need to talk for a minute, we'll join you right after." Aaron said, patting Spencer's shoulder. 

"Okay.." Spencer said wearily, but took off to the living room anyway. 

"Okay, I'm assuming you did that because you know why hes acting so... childish?" Derek asked hopefully. 

"Have you heard of emotional regression?" Aaron said quickly.

"Uh kind of. So what, hes a kid in his head?" Derek asked, kind of freaked out. 

"No, hes still fully aware that hes a 27 year old man. He doesn't believe he's a kid, but what happened today might have triggered an emotional regression. Hes responding to things as he would when he was younger, but hes definitely still 27." Aaron explained. 

"So he's got the emotional capacity of a..what, a 7 year old?" Derek asked. 

"Not exactly. I don't know much about it, knowing Spencer, he could teach us everything there is to know. He hasn't realized what's happened yet, but when he does he'll probably be embarrassed." Aaron said. 

"Its temporary right?" Derek asked. 

"Yes, he'll emotionally catch up with himself if we give him time and help him manage it. I'm not trying to guilt you, but I believe it was you leaving and his issues with abandonment that caused this. It hit an emotional button, I guess.." Aaron said carefully, seeing Derek's expression turn to guilt. 

"Great, he was fragile and thought I was abandoning him so now he's.. emotionally regressing? to handle how I made him feel?" Derek asked, trying to understand. 

"I think so. He's still our Spencer with an IQ of 187, but he might respond to things a bit oddly. He's more sensitive and definitely feeling clingy. He's having a hard time sorting through his feelings so we can expect outbursts until he's able to ground himself back to his natural emotional maturity." Aaron explained hastily. 

"Alright, so we just handle our baby boy with a bit more care, that's not so hard, plus if he's feeling clingy, I'm very content to give him attention." Derek said, smiling fondly. 

Aaron wasnt having as easy a time with this. Derek didn't seem to understand just how bad his little stunt earlier damaged Spencer. His actions brought Spencer back to the feelings he had when his dad left. Derek made Spencer feel scared and alone and unwanted. Aaron scowled at how much emotional pain his dominant lover caused their already damaged and slightly unstable genius. He felt the need to wrap Spencer in a hug and literally growl at Derek if he got near Spencer. He felt the protective instincts he usually only felt towards Jack, as if Spencer was innocent and defenseless, which mostly wasnt true. He mentally shook himself. 

_'Spencer might be emotionally regressed, but he's not a child and if we treat him like one, he'll likely take offence'_ Aaron thought to himself, standing up to head to the living room. 

He and Derek made their way into the living room, but stopped in their tracks when they heard a crash from the kitchen. They both bolted and reached the kitchen in record time, seeing some cups on the floor around Spencer who was quite literally fuming. 

"What happened?" Derek asked with a chuckle. 

"Don't laugh at me!" Spencer screamed back, his voice was hysterical.

"Whoa, okay, I'm not. What were you trying to do?" Derek asked. 

"Wanted the cup I like. The green one. I couldn't find it, where is it!?" Spencer asked panicked, his voice was tight.

"Oh it's in the dishwasher, I cleaned it from before, I'll get it and fill it with ice water for you, okay?" Derek said gently, picking up the cups from the floor. 

"No, I wanted lemonade." Spencer said.

Aaron couldn't help but think that his young lover sounded like a petulant child at the moment and he fought back a laugh. He knew Spencer was probably frustrated and confused by his change in emotional processing abilities, but he looked too cute when he was angry. 

"Then lemonade it is. Only the best for my pretty boy." Derek said, standing up with the fallen cups in his arms, leaning forward to place a peck on Spencer's cheek. Spencer flushed a bright red and quickly left the kitchen, cuddling up on the sofa with a blanket. Aaron followed. 

"What are you feeling right now?" Aaron asked. 

"Weird, everything feels like too much! 'M confused and upset and angry.. scared." Spencer said, looking at Aaron with a pouty face. 

' _He is literally making a pouty face at me right now! Just great, hes equally adorable and sad like this.'_ Aaron thought as he smiled and sat beside Spencer. 

"I know, Angel. It'll get better. Can I ask you something?" Aaron spoke softly. 

"You just did." Spencer snickered. 

"...Im going to ask another question." Aaron sighed.

"M'kay." Spencer chirped. 

"How old are you?" Aaron asked.

"...wha- 27?" Spencer said, looking confused. 

"How old do you feel?" Aaron asked, a bit more gentle. 

"...uh- I-I dont-... I'm 27, drop it." Spencer said, clearly getting upset. 

"Its okay if you feel younger, you can talk to me about it, Derek too. We just want to help you." Aaron said, smiling lovingly. 

"I dont want to talk about this! Wheres the lemonade!?" Spencer yelled, becoming frantic. Just in time, Derek came in with a green tumbler cup filled with iced lemonade. 

"Here you are!" Derek said cheerfully, handing a very eager Spencer his cup. 

Spencer immediately started gulping lemonade through the straw. 

"Easy, baby. You'll need water after that." Aaron said. 

"I'm not a child, Aaron." Spencer snapped, glaring at Aaron as he resumed his lemonade.

"Hey, be nice to Aaron, he's just worried.." Derek said, eyebrows furrowed, he wondered if something happened while he got Spencers lemonade. 

"I know- its just- I'm sorry." Spencer couldnt find the words he needed. He felt weird and after Aaron's question, he realized why. He was sure he had emotionally regressed, but he couldn't fix it and he was unbelievably frustrated. 

"Don't be sorry. It's okay, my love." Aaron said, reaching out to stroke Spencer's arm, coaxing a somewhat pained smile from the young genius. 

"I'm scared." Spencer said, hanging his head and leaning into Aaron's touch. 

"What's scaring you right now?" Derek asked worried.

"I feel weird and cant make it go away and its embarrassing and I want to cry, but I'm tired of crying. When I cry, everything hurts more, I'm tired of it hurting." Spencer said, sniffling as he held back tears. 

"I'm sorry, baby. I know you feel weird, we know what's going on. You can talk to us about it, you dont have to hide it from us." Aaron coaxed. 

" 'Is embarrassing." Spencer mumbled, staring at his cup.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm gonna asked you something.." Derek said, he waited for Spencer to nod before continuing.

"How old are you?" Derek asked. 

"27!" Spencer raised his voice, obviously upset.

"Okay, shhh. It's alright, we know you are 27, we aren't saying you're not. How old do you feel, Spencer?" Aaron asked gently, still rubbing Reids arm. 

"8! Okay!? Stop it! I dont wanna talk about it anymore." Spencer pleaded, tears falling from his eyes. 

"Baby, look at me." Aaron said softly. Spencer looked at him, his face and ears were bright red and he was fidgeting with the cup. 

"You have no reason to be embarrassed, will you let us take care of you?" Aaron asked.

Spencer sniffled and looked between his two lovers and saw no judgement or apprehension, just love.

"Yes." 

*TBC In Chapter 19...*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peace and love   
> \- Nei♡


	19. Pizza & Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm too lazy to write proper summery so look at title thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peace and loooooooovveeee,
> 
> -Nei♡

The doorbell rang, signaling that the pizza arrived. Derek got up since Aaron was occupied with a very... different Spencer Reid at the moment. 

For the past 20 minutes, Spencer had been curled up on the couch with his head on Hotchs lap. He was letting Aaron rub the temples of his head, humming at the soothing feeling his older lover was providing. He had barely spoken a word since admitting that emotionally, he felt like he was 8. He was thoroughly embarrassed and decided talking was too stressful, neither of his dominant lovers pushed the issue. 

Derek paid for the pizza and wings and headed to the kitchen, putting together plates of food for everyone, letting himself properly think over the situation.

' _He's still 27... just feels like hes 8? This is so different, but I cant really blame him, I guess I understand the appeal of going back to an age before any trauma...'_

Derek sighed and started putting wings on a platter to share, he knew Reid most likely wouldnt eat them, he'd be lucky if the genius ate a full slice of pizza. 

_'Huh... He regressed to 2 years before his dad took off. I'm guessing his mom didn't get really bad till he was 9, that's probably when he had to stop being a kid. God, I feel awful.. He felt like I abandoned him.. I would never.'_ Derek shook his head as he thought over Spencer and just how little he knew about his childhood. 

_'We know about his dad leaving when he was 10 and his mom having schizophrenia... He told us about how he had her institutionalized when he was 18. He's never actually talked about what happened in those 8 years though..'_

Derek wondered how Spencer managed to care for himself and his mom for those years, what about money? He finished plating the food and started bringing everything out, shutting down his thoughts as he did. With all the food laid out, Derek took his seat, patting Spencer's knee to get his attention. Spencer snapped his head up and quickly sat up, eyeing all the food.

"Look yummy?" Derek asked, chuckling.

Spencer nodded his head, but didn't move to eat. He started to look uncomfortable and kept glancing anywhere except the two pairs of watching eyes he could feel on himself.

"Is something wrong?" Aaron asked, concerned.

"Um.. my uh.. its my- shirt.. want it off- cuts hurt." Spencer said, deflating.

"Would you like to take it off..?" Derek asked hesitantly, glancing at Aaron for help. 

Spencer nodded and lifted his arms, staying completely silent. Aaron gently took the hem of Reids tshirt in his hands and carefully lifted it over Spencer's head, freeing him from the fabric. Spencer immediately relaxed and happily hummed, reaching for his plate that had two slices of pizza. 

Aaron grabbed Spencer empty cup and stood to go refill it with ice water. He stopped when Spencer grabbed his pant leg, but didn't say anything. 

"Spencer?" Aaron questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

"I-" Spencer sighed and shook his head, letting go of Aaron's pant leg and waving him to go.

"I'm just getting you water." Aaron smiled, kissing Spencer's head before heading to the kitchen. 

"Try the pizza, pretty boy." Derek said, taking a huge bite of his slice. 

"Do I have to eat all of it?" Spencer asked timidly.

"No, but I'd like if you did." Derek replied, smiling brightly at Reid. Spencer nodded and took a nibble of his slice of veggie pizza. His face lit up when Aaron returned, placing the cup filled with ice water in front of Reid.

"Pizza good?" Aaron asked, settling down next to Spencer and grabbing his plate, immediately digging in. 

"He's barely had a bite, let him really try it first! It's my favorite place!" Derek chided in with a laugh, shoving more pizza in his mouth.

Spencer took a slightly bigger bite, right as he started chewing, his stomach made a loud growl announcing how hungry he really was. He turned bright red and grabbed his stomach as he chewed. Derek roared in laughter and Aaron smiled fondly. 

"Good?" Aaron asked again. Spencer swallowed and smiled, nodding. 

Spencer released happy sounds as he ate more of his pizza. He took a huge bite and chewed as quickly as he could. Derek snickered as Aaron watched him completely shocked.

"Drink your water too, you're dehydrated." Aaron said, forcing himself to keep a straight face as Spencer picked up his cup and loudly gulped water through the straw. 

"Mm 'is really good!" Spencer loudly chirped, putting the cup back and forcing the last bite of his first slice into his mouth, stuffing his cheeks. 

"Haha! I can tell, want some wings?" Derek suggested, laughing as Spencer gulped down the big bite. Spencer's eyes went wide and a beautiful pink flush spread from his cheeks down his neck. 

"Uhh.. no thank you. Sorry- was hungry.." Spencer mumbled, awkwardly smiling at Derek. 

"Dont be sorry! Please, eat more!" Dere cheered. 

"'M full now." Spencer responded. 

"After one slice?" Aaron questioned with a stern look. Spencer hadn't eaten besides that little honey chicken the day before and they all had a very exhausting night and morning. He was starving and he knew there was no way the boy was full. 

"Mhm. Can we watch a movie?" Spencer asked hopefully. 

"If you eat that second slice." Aaron replied. Spencer frowned and looked at the slice as if it would hurt him. 

"Don't force him to eat, Hotch. Go pick a movie, pretty boy." Derek said, smiling fondly at Spencer. Spencer perked up and ran off to Derek's movie selection that was kept in the study. 

"Why would you do that!? He is underweight!" Aaron yelled, frustrated. 

"If he says he's full, he's full!" Derek replied, annoyed.

"You aren't acting in his best interest, we cant give him everything he wants, we need to take care of him." Aaron replied, glaring at Derek who seemed more focused on his pizza. 

"Ugh, come on, man! Let the kid pick a movie so we can give him some cuddles. He actually smiled when I told him to go pick one." Derek argued. 

"I would have let him pick a movie, after he ate another slice. He's barely eaten since we got him home yesterday. He needs more than one slice. Now I have to be the bad guy and enforce even after you did that." Aaron said.

Before Derek could reply, Spencer came patting back into the room with 'Lord of the rings: The Fellowship of the Ring' in his hands.

"Good choice, baby. We can start, but after you eat your second slice of veggie pizza." Aaron said firmly, his voice left no room for argument. Spencer pouted at Aaron as he set the movie down, flopped onto the couch and picked up his plate again, unhappily eating his second slice. 

' _Dear lord, hes pouting again. My 27 year old boyfriend is pouting because I'm making him finish his dinner so he can watch lord of the rings. What is my life right now? He really is acting like a child.. I miss Jack, I can't wait for Saturday.'_ Aaron was snapped out of his thoughts when Spencer loudly put his plate back on the table in front of him. Spencer huffed and crossed his arms, causing Derek to burst out laughing. 

Spencer immediately unfolded his arms and went tense, hearing Derek laughing at him made him realize how he'd been acting. 

' _God what is wrong with me!? I'm 27, not 8. Im 27. Im 27. I AM 27! Stop acting so stupid! I am frustrating Aaron and have officially become better than TV for Derek.'_ Spencer thought to himself, he suddenly felt completely mortified when he analyzed his actions since admitting he felt younger than he is. 

"Spencer?" Derek asked, he had stopped laughing when he saw Spencer go stiff, but it seemed as if the genius had completely retreated into his mind.

"Hey, Angel.. Its okay, Derek wasn't laughing at you." Aaron soothed, shooting a glare at Derek. 

"No... no he can laugh. I'm uh sleepy- tired!" Spencer said, smacking himself in the face when he sounded childlike. 

"Hey. Look at me, please?" Derek said seriously, leaning closer to Spencer. Spencer did as he asked.

"I'm sorry I laughed, I honestly thought you looked adorable. I know you're struggling with the way you feel, but I- we want to help you! We wouldn't judge you. You need to let us help you feel safe before you'll start to process things how you normally do." Derek spoke slowly and gently, hoping Reid would understand his words.

"What would I- how would I let you.. make me feel safe?" Spencer questioned timidly, folding his arms over his stomach, covering the bandage over his wound. He stared at his cast and the image of Jones smirking at him with a hammer flashed in his mind. He visibly shuddered and shook his head to rid the intrusive memory. 

"You tell us what you want and need, you let us give you those things. You use your words, dont let yourself feel embarrassed. If you need to watch Lord of the rings while we cuddle you, we'd be happy to. I'd honestly be content to hold you and never let go again." Derek said, there was pain in his eyes that Spencer noticed, but he wasn't sure how to respond. 

"You look sad.." Spencer replied simply.

"I am sad, Spencer. I'm sad that you got hurt so badly, I'm sad that I hurt you even more this morning. I'll be okay, I promise." Derek said, though he wasn't completely sure his words were true.

Derek was really struggling to be around Spencer and not pull him into his lap, wrap his arms around him and never ever let him go. He could still hear Spencer's screams and pleas for an end to his suffering. He had let his tears fall every moment he was alone. He wanted to magically heal the words and marks that had been carved into his lover. He was terrified that Spencer would never be able to accept the scars he'll be left with. He was terrified in general, he was scared he'd close his eyes only to open them and be chained to that chair, watching Spencer be violated and carved into. 

"'M sorry I made you sad. You want to hold me?" Spencer asked, shuffling closer to Derek.

"It's not your fault, baby. Never your fault. Yes, I want to hold you, more than anything- only if you're okay with it." Derek said quickly. 

Spencer pushed himself against Derek, feeling his strong lover wrap his arm around him, pulling him close. Spencer shifted and draped his legs over Derek's lap and then pushed himself so he was sitting in his lovers lap. He wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and burried his face directly under Derek's head, nuzzling him. 

"Oh pretty boy.. I love you so goddamn much. I'll never let someone hurt you again. I'm so sorry I didn't save you in time." Derek choked out. 

For the first time, Derek let himself cry without restraint in front of his lovers. He wrapped his arms around Spencer, but was mindful of his injuries. He found his solace in Spencer's warmth, in the feeling of his young lover taking even breaths. He found his peace with the feeling of the warm- alive- flesh his hands could feel. 

"Wasn't your fault. You did save me. You take such good care of me. Love you so much." Spencer murmured into Derek's chest, nuzzling in closer. Derek sniffled as his tears fell onto Spencer's hair. 

"Your hair will get wet, you should lean back." Derek chuckled, smiling through his still falling tears.

Spencer pulled back, but only to use his hands to wipe away Derek's tears. He leaned forward and kissed Derek's right cheek, then his left. He giggled and wrapped his arms around Derek and resumed his previous position, pressing his body even closer. 

Aaron watched with a smile, letting a few tears fall as well. He didn't want to interrupt the very needed moment, so he stayed still and quiet, waiting for his opportunity to join their embrace. 

Derek kissed the top of Spencer's head and stayed with his lips and nose pressed against his hair, completley unashamed as he inhaled his lovers comforting scent. 

"I wish I could make it all disappear. I wish I could take away the pain you're feeling. I never wanted you to feel this." Derek said crying harder as he held his beloved genius.

"You.. You can help me heal. Don't leave me, stay and I'll be okay." Spencer said, nuzzling his face into Derek's chest.

"Never, you're stuck with me." Derek replied, kissing Spencer's head again, making a dramatic smooching sound. Spencer laughed and pressed impossibly closer.

After a moment, Aaron couldn't take it anymore and was hyping himself up to subtly cough as a way to announce his presence.

"Aaron?" 

Hotch turned his attention to the soft, innocent voice that just called out to him, despite it being muffled in Derek's chest. 

"Yes?" He called back.

"I miss you." Spencer said shyly, grateful his definitely red face was hidden. 

Aaron chuckled and stood, moving to sit on the other side of Derek, lifting Spencer's legs and draping them over his lap. 

"I'll take another slice of pizza..." Spencer mumbled. Both of his lovers came to life with laughter. Aaron leaned forward and grabbed a slice of pepperoni and handed it to Spencer who moved his face from Derek's chest to eat.

"I thought you were full.." Aaron teased. 

"Mmm my super fast metabolism burned it away. 'Is all gone from my stomach, I dunno where it went." Spencer replied, cramming pizza into his mouth, effectively getting sauce on his cheeks.

"Real cute, kid." Derek teased, poking Spencer in the side. Spencer yelped and glared at Derek, though he couldn't stop the smile that spread on his face. 

"I WAS gonna let you have a bite, buuut I guess not..." Spencer said, cramming the rest of the slice in his mouth.

"I think you still have half the slice on your face, pretty boy." Derek laughed as Spencer's eyes went wide. 

He wiped the sauce off Spencer's cheeks with his thumb before sucking the sauce off. Spencer made a disgusted face and groaned in distaste while Derek couldn't hold back his hysterical laughter.

At this point, Aaron was laughing with them, his mouth stretched into a wide open grin between laughs he tried to stiffle. With Aaron's dimples on display, Spencer couldn't help but stare in adorement.

Without thinking, Spencer leaned forward and pinched Aaron's cheek. Everything stopped for a second before Derek started roaring with uncontrollable laughter.

"HE- HE JUST PINCHED YOU- LIKE A GRANDMA DOES- DOES TO A TODDLER!" Derek yelled between his obnoxious laughs. 

"That he did.." Aaron said confused, though he cracked a grin and chuckled at Spencer who was simply staring at him with a smile plastered on his face. 

"What? He's cute.." Spencer said, as if that was a typically used adjective for Hotch. 

"Ohhh I'm cute. Hear that, Derek? He said I'm cute, I don't remember him calling you cute.." Aaron mocked, laughing when Derek faked offence and dramatically placed his hand over his heart as if he'd been stabbed. 

"You're cute too, Derek." Spencer said with a fond smile. Derek's face spread with a shit-eating grin directed towards Hotch. 

*TBC In Chapter 20...*


	20. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer has nightmares.

"Alright baby, we've watched the entire lord of the rings trilogy and it's almost midnight. You need to get to sleep, we all do." Derek said, turning off the TV displaying the menu for the movie. He patted Spencer directly above his bandaged stomach, but below his bandaged chest. 

"'M not even tired." Spencer argued. 

"Yes you are, dont argue. We all need to start fresh tomorrow." Aaron said, gently pushing Spencer's legs off his lap. Spencer whined at the loss of contact and cuddled closer to Derek in response. 

"You gonna push me away too?" Spencer asked Derek in a whine.

"Yup. Come on, pretty boy, move your cute lil' butt." Derek laughed, easing Spencer up as he stood with him. Spencer had simply been in a pair of Derek's sweatpants and no shirt, so he trotted off to the bedroom to flop down. 

"He didn't even brush his teeth for 5 minutes like he always does.." Aaron pointed out, shocked. 

"Give him a break, he's basically 8 right now, Aaron." Derek replied as he started helping his dominant lover gather the dishes and trash from their food earlier.

"He's not 8 and if he heard you say that, we'd be in huge trouble. He's still 27, we will treat him as such." Aaron said sharply. 

"Pretty whiny for a 27 year old.." Derek chuckled, Aaron simply glared at him.

"Oh come on, I'm kidding, you know how much I love him." Derek defended.

"Yes, you love him so much you abandoned him when he needed you, throwing him into a flashback and now he's emotionally regressed." Aaron's words held so much bite, Derek wasn't even sure how to respond to him. He remained quiet and let himself feel the guilt that Hotch was trying to put on him, afterall, Aaron wasnt exactly wrong. 

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'll do the dishes, you go make sure he's alright." Derek finally said, starting to wash the plates. Aaron said nothing as he made his way to the bedroom.

Spencer was passed out on top of the covers in Derek's bedroom, his chest steadily rising and falling. 

_'Not tired my ass..'_ Aaron thought to himself, lightly laughing. 

"Alright, get up, you need under the covers." Aaron said, lightly shaking Spencer. 

"Stop!" Spencer screamed, bolting up with wide eyes. He looked terrified for just a second before he looked at Aaron and relaxed.

"Uh.. Sorry. Is it morning?" Spencer asked, confused. 

"No baby, it's about midnight, I was going to help you get properly settled into bed." Aaron said, deciding he'd not bring more attention to his young lovers moment of panic. 

He helped Spencer to settle properly in the middle of the bed. He found himself feeling quite awkward. He wasn't sure if he or Derek would be welcome to share the bed with Spencer and he was almost scared to ask. He decided to make his way back to the kitchen, despite his lingering anger with Derek, he knew he shouldn't have shoved guilt down his throat. As he was closing the door in his leave, he stopped, hearing that familiar beautiful voice. 

"A'rn.." Spencer called sleepily. 

"Yes, my love?" Aaron answered. 

"Stay with me?" Spencer mumbled his question, he sounded like he was unsure if he should ask. 

"Of course." Aaron said, making his way back into the bedroom, leaving the door open as a welcome for Derek. 

Derek finished up the dishes and headed to the bedroom, he found himself unable to do anything besides stare when he saw the scene of the room.

Spencer was sleeping in the middle of the bed, Aaron right behind him with his arm swung over Reids waist. Aaron was still awake and was now looking at Derek apologetically.

"He asked about you before falling asleep." Aaron whispered. 

"What are you wearing?" Derek whispered back.

"Long sleeved shirt and pajama pants, I dont know how he'd feel with bare skin on his." Aaron softly answered.

Derek got changed into similar pajamas, climbing into the bed on the other side of Spencer, but didnt touch him out of fear of startling the young man.

"Mnnmm" Spencer groaned, reaching out to Derek.

"Hey baby, go to sleep." Derek whispered, kissing Spencer's head. Spencer grabbed Derek's shirt, pulling him closer and burying his face in his clothed chest. 

"M'kay." Spencer slurred, falling back to sleep. Derek felt himself relax. 

The three of them were sleeping in the same bed, it felt right, safe. With their lover sleeping between them, Aaron and Derek let themselves drift off. 

* * *

Derek woke up suddenly, though he wasn't sure what woke him till he heard a quiet whimper. He looked down where Spencer was curled into his chest. Spencer wasn't moving, but there were tears streaming down his face and he was releasing quiet whimpers and whines. Before Derek could do anything, Aaron woke up as well, immediately checking on Spencer. Spencer started shaking his head back and forth. 

"Don't shake him. It'll put him into a panic attack." Derek warned, thinking back to the nightmares that used to plague his sleep after Carl. 

Spencer curled in on himself and started sobbing in his sleep, beginning to mutter words his lovers could just barely hear. 

"I'm sorry- please dont.. its me.. its Spencer.. please.. look at me... **mom please**.." Spencer cried out quietly. 

His words caught both of his lovers off guard, they had expected him to start saying things related to his torture with Kace. They both stared at each other with wide eyes and confusion. Spencer had never talked about anything from when he was 10-18 and it was starting to make sense. Spencer had also never let either of his lovers come with him when visiting his mother, which almost never happens anyway. Reid loves his mother, more than anything and there has been no doubt that he would do anything for her.

Despite his love and protectiveness for his mother, he doesn't like talking about her and gets tense if his childhood is even mentioned briefly. His lovers knew that things were rough for him, but neither ever pushed him to talk about it because of how intense his reactions would be. 

"Mom please.. I'm sorry, it's me, please let me in.. I'm cold!" Spencer started getting louder and more frantic. Knowing the new nature of the nightmare, Derek took a chance. He firmly wrapped his arms around Spencer and planted a kiss on his head. 

He felt the boy startle before gasping as he was drawn out of his nightmare, releasing heavy breaths as he tried to calm himself in Derek's embrace. Once his breaths returned to a normal steady rate, Derek pulled away from him and looked in his eyes. Derek wanted to burst into tears, he'd never seen Spencer's eyes full of so much despair, not even when Kace hurt him. 

"Baby..." Derek started, though he couldn't find the rest of his words.

"'M sorry I woke you.." Spencer apologized into his chest, pushing closer to Derek's warmth and comfort. 

"Shh, never be sorry. It's alright Spencer, you were so brave, I'm so proud of you." Derek said, stroking the one place on Spencer's back he knew wasnt cut up. Spencer didn't say anything, he simply let Derek lull him back to sleep.

After a good while of gentle soothing strokes from Derek and even breaths from Spencer, Aaron finally spoke.

"You handled that well." Aaron whispered softly.

"I used to get nightmares all the time after Carl. I never would have touched him, but I could tell he wasnt stuck in a moment when he was being violated or abused." Derek explain, his voice just as soft.

"I think we should try to get him to open up- about his mom, I mean. He's always avoided it, but.. you don't think she abused him, do you?" Aaron asked hesitantly. Derek was shocked by how unsure and scared his lover sounded, though he didn't let that show. 

"I... I think she did, Aaron. We knew there had to have been neglect- it's possible that she- well when she was confused she might have.. hurt him." Derek answered, his voice had grown shaky with the thought. 

Aaron nodded and laid back, gently placing his arm over Spencer before settling. Derek tried to relax so he could fall back to sleep, except he couldn't help but run Spencer's words through his head.

Spencer had cried out that he was cold, he begged his mom to let him in... He had been announcing himself much like Aaron or Derek would to Spencer when he was stuck in a panic or flashback. They lived in Las Vegas, he assumed it was probably a winter night that it happened. He was scared that the dream was exactly what it sounded like. In a confused fit, could his own mother have thrown a young Spencer out in the cold and locked him out? No... that's something you eventually share with your lovers, isn't it? Maybe not.. He's always been so quiet and private when it came to his childhood or his mother in general. He was even worse with his dad, he never brought him up and would become visibly upset if his father was mentioned by others. 

Derek released a heavy breath, pressed his face to Spencer's head and let the scent of his beloved soothe his racing mind into a much needed deep sleep. 

* * *

They had been woken twice more in the night by Spencer's nightmares. Unsurprisingly, the second of the night had been about Kace. They had been startled awake by Spencer thrashing and releasing cries of pain and pleas to be reunited with his lovers. It took awhile to wake him and then soothe him back to sleep, even longer for Hotch and Morgan to fall asleep as well, being so on edge. The third of the night was the most disturbing. Spencer had woken them once again by tossing in his sleep, though he wasnt thrashing this time. He was crying again, but when he started speaking, his voice sounded young and painfully small. His words were quiet and most of them couldn't be made out by either of his lovers. What they could make out, didn't make much sense. 

_'Do I have to? -im scared... I dont-- I'm sorry-- I'll be good-- but my mom said--'_ Was all they could make out.

After pulling Spencer from that nightmare, he had pulled away from Derek and arranged his body between his lovers so that they werent touching him at all. He didn't say a word and hid his face in his pillow as he curled his legs towards himself. It left them with a lot more questions regarding their lovers childhood. 

Questions they were sure they wouldn't like the answers to, if they even got any. Spencer would typically clam up or shut down when pressed about his childhood, he would tense at the mention of Las Vegas. It was honestly frustrating for his lovers at times. Derek wondered how he could get at least an idea without pushing Spencer too far. He remembered that Spencer keeps all of his letters from his mom in a drawer at his apartment. Those might have some answers, but that was beyond a breach of privacy. 

Saying Spencer is private would be like saying the Hulk is strong, a ridiculous understatement. He had a lot to be private about and his lovers knew and respected that, but it didn't make it any easier when it was obvious his past was still causing him pain. After having shared their own childhood trauma, they had hoped for a smidgen of information on Reids past.

Derek had talked, in detail, about his experience with Buford and how it impacted him. Aaron had opened up about the times his father would hit him growing up. Neither things were easy to talk about, but both of them had already dealt with and moved past their traumas, Spencer obviously hadn't. 

His lovers simply wanted to know exactly what nightmares their baby boy had lived through.

  
*TBC In Chapter 21...*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Peace and love,  
> -Nei♡


	21. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters might start coming out slower due to work hours and such, but I'm still writing with all my free time :) 
> 
> Peace and love,  
> -Nei♡

Derek woke up to a firm grip on his shoulder, lightly shaking him awake.

"Baby boy?" Derek grumbled sleepily, his eyes still closed. 

"Try again." Aaron's voice was light, but groggy. 

"Wheres Spence?" Derek asked, opening his eyes to find they were in bed alone, their genius having disappeared from between them. 

"That familiar smell of bacon would tell me he is in the kitchen. Come on, let's go check on him." Aaron said, jumping out of bed. 

"After the night he had..?" Derek questioned, thinking to the 3 devastating nightmares they'd calmed Spencer from throughout the night. 

"You don't give him enough credit, he's resilient." Aaron replied. 

"Get up so I can make the bed." Aaron ordered. Derek grumbled and groaned as he got out of bed, still exhausted. 

"I don't doubt that he will recover, Aaron." Derek said softly. 

"I know that, but you seem to think that nightmares will be his downfall." Aaron spoke matter of factly. 

"Yes and no. Nightmares? No. Nightmares regarding obvious childhood trauma that we have zero knowledge on? Yes." Derek replied defensively.

"Trauma that he has handled his entire life, he'll continue to deal with it until he is ready to fully heal." Aaron stated, unconcerned. 

"You're not worried?" Derek asked almost angrily. 

"I'm always worried. I believe I'll never be able to stop worrying again. I'm worried that he or you will be hurt again. I'm worried that I'll lose one or both of my lovers before we've grown old." Aaron sighed before continuing. 

"What I'm not worried about, is Spencer's ability to fight off his demons. The same goes for you." Aaron finished, placing a gentle kiss on Derek's lips before exiting the room without another word. 

"Good morning!" Spencer called out when he heard the familiar stride of a certain Unit Cheif enter the kitchen. 

"You're cooking." Aaron stated.

"Ever the brightest, Aaron Hotchner." Spencer snickered, plating some bacon and watching the scrambled eggs he was cooking. 

"You never cook." Aaron said, somewhat shocked to see how perfect everything looked, Spencer had never cooked for them before, they assumed he didn't really know how. 

"I know, but I wanted to take care of you guys for once. Is Derek awake?" Spencer asked, turning off the heat on the eggs and moving them onto a large plate. 

"I sure am! I didn't know you could cook!" Derek said, happily strolling into the kitchen. 

"How else do you think I ate growing up?" Spencer asked, though it wasnt a real question, more of a statement. 

Silence hung in the air. Of course Spencer could cook, his mother was incapable of caring for him and his dad left when he was 10. Both Aaron and Derek mentally chastised themselves.

"Well it smells amazing, you're perfect, pretty boy." Derek murmed, walking up behind Spencer and gently wrapping his arms around his young lovers waist, resting his chin on Reids shoulder. 

Spencer went stiff for only a moment before relaxing into Derek's embrace, he savored the feeling of warmth and safety that Derek provided for him. 

"So, what's the plan for today? I want to go out." Spencer announced, breaking away from Derek to move the last pancake to the large stack, completing the meal. 

"We can do whatever you want, though I could use some groceries." Derek supplied, he figured it would be good to get back into a routine. 

"Then let's go shopping after breakfast. I'd like to stop at my apartment for clothes and such as well." Spencer said, carrying the plates of food to the dining table, his two dominant lovers assisting him. 

"Sounds like a plan, and how do you want to handle tomorow?" Aaron asked Spencer, sitting down at the table with his lovers. 

"I know you'll be returning to your house early in the morning to have Jack for the weekend, you haven't seen him since the hospital. He's your son, Aaron, he should be your first priority." Spencer said, taking a spoon of eggs and placing them on his plate, but he ignored the other items.

"He is, but so are you and Derek. Did you want to spend the weekend with me and Jack and Derek?" Aaron asked, eyeing Spencer's facial expression. 

"I'd love to, but I think its important that you spend time with him alone. How about you spend Saturday with Jack, then Derek and I will drive over to spend Sunday with you both?" Spencer offered. 

"That sounds perfect, actually." Aaron smiled. Derek nodded in agreement. 

Derek's plate was loaded with bacon and eggs, a single pancake with butter and syrup on the side. Aaron had a more modest portion of eggs and two slices of bacon, also a single pancake, except he didn't use butter on his. Spencer had a very small portion of eggs on his plate and absolutely nothing else. 

"You cooked all this food and you're not eating it?" Derek questioned with a mouth full of bacon.

"I'm having some eggs. I already had plenty of coffee and my stomach doesn't feel well this morning." Spencer answered, taking a delicate bite of his eggs.

"I'm sorry your stomach isn't feeling well, baby, do you need meds?" Aaron asked. 

"No, I'm fine. Also Derek, I was thinking that on Saturday, Aaron could drop me at my apartment before going home." Spencer added casually, though he was met with concerned glances. 

"Why would he do that?" Derek asked hesitantly. 

"You desperately needed space from us- from me. I understand that feeling wouldn't just go away. We've all basically been glued together, one day apart would be healthy." Reid explained, his hands moving emphatically as he spoke. 

"Spencer, that feeling did go away. I would love nothing more than to spend my saturday holding you in my arms and watching geeky movies." Derek said honestly. 

"Use your saturday for you. Go to the gym, restore one of your properties, catch up on some sleep you clearly need." Spencer replied, his eyes shined with determination. 

"What will you do?" Derek asked. 

"Read, look over some old cases, it would be nice to have some personal time so I can write to my mom." Spencer said. 

Aaron and Derek both went quiet and still at the mention of his mom. Aaron decided to take it as an opening, consequences be damned. 

"How is your mom?" Aaron asked. 

"The doctors say She's getting better, I havent written to her in awhile though, so I haven't received any letters from her." Spencer said, his voice laced with guilt. 

"You never- Well, Spencer, you've never really talked about.. your.. uh.. childhood with her before." Aaron said. The words were clearly those spoken by someone who was painfully unsure of them. 

Spencer went visibly tense before he began speaking. 

"Yes I have, I've told you all about the literature and music she shared with me when I was a child." Spencer said, clearly hiding an array of emotions threatening to burst out of him. 

"We mean after your dad left, baby." Derek said carefully, his face was gentle yet focused. 

Spencer had become completely rigid now that Derek had mentioned his father, as well as his experiences with his mother following that.

"William has nothing to do with anything." Spencer spat, he seemed to be filled with anger. The use of his fathers first name was not missed, nor was the way he sounded in pain as the name left his lips. 

"We know that, we don't have to discuss this if you're uncomfortable or upset." Aaron quickly said, seeing how stressed Spencer was becoming. 

Spencer had clearly mentally caught up with himself that morning, Aaron didn't want to push him and cause him to emotionally regress again. 

"Why would I be uncomfortable?" Reid asked, clearly forcing himself have a relaxed posture.

"Kid.. we know you don't like talking about your childhood. Its fine." Derek said hesitantly. 

"Have I ever said that? No. Ask me anything, I don't care." Reid said, faking an open smile.

His lovers could tell he was forcing himself in the moment, though they weren't sure why.

"Spence-" Aaron started. 

"Ask. Me." Spencer cut him off. 

"..."

"When your mom had some of her worse... episodes.. did she ever... hurt you?" Derek asked, feeling his heart race in anticipation. 

Spencer went completely stiff and the color drained from his face, he obviously hadn't been expecting that. No one had ever asked him that, he'd never had to talk about it before. 

"Spencer, we're sorry, we shouldn't have brought it up." Aaron said, standing and moving to Reid who was sitting still and staring distantly. 

"I-... My mom never hurt me. She loves me, she can't help her disease." Spencer said, his voice wavering. 

"I know, baby. Did her disease ever hurt you?" Aaron asked as he took Reids hand in his. 

"Why are you asking me this? It was years ago." Spencer had tears in his eyes but refused to let them fall as he looked into Aaron's loving eyes. 

"We can drop this, but it wont make that pain go away." Aaron said. 

"It wasn't her fault." 

"We know, pretty boy." 

"Tell us what happened, Angel."

"She used to get convinced I was uh- an imposter." Spencer started, nervously glancing between his two lovers. Aaron gave his hand a gentle squeeze as silent encouragement. 

"She uh- wouldn't let me in the house sometimes. Longest was 3 days, it was usually only for a few hours though." 

"3 days? Where did you sleep?" Derek asked, his brows creased in worry.

"Um, the backyard, under a tarp. I didn't have any friends to stay with." Spencer said, closing his eyes as his tears began to fall. 

"You have friends now... and a family, two lovers who would do anything for you." Derek said, placing his hand on Spencer's shoulder and rubbing his thumb on him in a soothing motion. 

"I know. I'm grateful for everyone.. for you both." Spencer's words got caught in his throat. 

"You don't have to say anymore for now. Thank you for telling us that, Spencer." Aaron said softly. 

Aaron gently cupped Spencer's cheek and turned his head to him, placing a loving and quick kiss to his lips, pulling away to be sure Spencer wasn't frightened.

Spencer whined at the loss and quickly wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck and kissed him more passionately. Reid pushed his body up against Hotch's, fervently moving his lips against his elder lovers. 

Hotch felt his body reacting quickly, very excitedly as well. He wanted to carry Spencer to bed and make him cry out in pleasure, not pain. He wanted to show his lover that he doesn't have to be afraid of intimacy. Though he didn't even know where Spencer stood on that, he was fairly sure it wasn't great. Aaron regretfully pulled away, gasping for breath, purposely turning his pelvis away from Reid.

"No... don't stop, please Aaron." Spencer pleaded, pulling him close again as he smashed their lips together.

Spencer shifted so their bodies were pressed against one another. He shifted down so he was off his chair and kneeling on the floor in front of Aaron, mouths still moving together. 

Derek was stunned, watching in silence at the sight before him, he didn't think he'd see Spencer like that for a very long time, if ever again. 

Aaron put his hands on Spencer's waist as he moved his tongue to his young lovers lip, requesting access that was quickly granted. After several moments of their mouths moving toegther in a frantic sensual dance, Spencer pulled away gasping. 

"More, Aaron." Spencer moaned, resuming the kiss before Hotch could answer.

Reid pushed Aaron down so he was laying on the floor, Spencer on top of him straddling his thighs. 

Derek was sure his jaw had fallen to the floor but he couldn't care, in that moment he was both unbelievably jealous of Hotch and worried for Reid. 

Spencer began mouthing along Aaron's jaw and neck, drawing moans from the unit chief.

"Spencer.. unhh baby, take it slow.." Aaron groaned out, desperately trying to keep himself from flipping the young man over and pinning him down, instead, he gave up control to Spencer.

"I am." Spencer gasped out between licks and nips to Aaron's neck. 

"More.. please Aaron." Spencer groaned out, pulling the neckline of Aaron's shirt down to suck at his chest.

Aaron groaned out at the feeling, he was impossibly hard and his mind was clouded with lust. Without thought, Aaron moved his hand from Spencer's hip to the waistband of his sweatpants, slipping his hand inside to grip Spencer and provide some friction for the desperate young man. 

Almost immediately, Spencer went completely still and all movements from his mouth had stopped. His breath hitched and his muscles were stiff. Hotch retracted his hand immediately, recognizing his mistake. Spencer had asked for more, but that hadn't meant how Hotch took it.

"Spencer, baby, look at me?" Aaron requested gently. Spencer remained stiff as a board on top of his lover, not acknowledging anything around him. 

"Spencer, can you sit up and come to me?" Derek asked hesitantly from behind him.

Spencer slowly sat up and rested his hands on Aaron's chest, meeting his older lovers eyes for the first time. 

"A-Aaron?" Spencer asked, keeping Hotch pinned to the ground forcefully.

"Yes, baby. It's Aaron beneath you right now. Derek is behind you." Hotch answered, letting Spencer keep him pushed down, he could easily push the man off, but he wanted Spencer to feel 100% in control. 

"I-I'm sorry. I can't do this- that yet. I shouldn't have started it." Spencer mumbled, still eyeing Aaron like he wasn't real. 

"Don't be sorry, we'll always stop when you want, I'll never be mad." Aaron replied. 

Spencer shifted off of Aaron and swiftly stood on shaky legs.

"I uh.. I'm gonna take a bath before we leave to shop. Alone please." Spencer said before hurrying to Derek's room to retrieve clothing and rush to the bathroom. 

"That could have gone better." Aaron said, shaking his head at himself.

"Also could have gone worse. He didn't have a flashback." Derek supplied. 

"He was on top of me, that's why." Aaron replied. 

"He will heal, he's already making improvements, Aaron." 

"I know, I'm not worried about me, I love him without that. I just want him to heal for himself." 

"Me too." 

"Well, Good morning, I guess." 

  
*TBC In Chapter 22...*


	22. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Homophobic Slurs

Spencer emergerged from the bathroom nearly 40 minutes after having retreated for a bath. He was in his typical goofy socks that didn't match and a pair of his usual black pants that looked the same as what he wore to work, though he swore they were different. What stunned his lovers was the fact that he was also wearing one of Aaron's tighter black sweaters, though it hung off Spencer's small frame. He had also put Derek's leather jacket over it, he was basically swimming in his older lovers clothes. 

"Hey pretty boy, are you out of clothes?" Derek asked with a chuckle. 

"Nuh-uh. I was cold and the smells make me feel safe. 'Is okay if I wear them?" Spencer asked timidly, shifting his weight between his legs. 

Aaron's eyebrows shot up at his young lovers voice, it sounded innocent and so young. He quickly came to the conclusion that Reid would regress whenever feeling unsafe. The hiccup earlier with Spencer on top of Aaron asking for _more_ had lead to an unfavorable response. Aaron assumed that bathing himself was most likely the final push to his currently delicate psychological buttons was what forced his mind into regression.

"Of course you can wear them, you look adorable, baby." Aaron said, striding over and placing a careful kiss to Reids forehead. 

Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron who quickly did the same. Reid hummed happily into the embrace and the safe feeling it brought him. He was aware that he was regressing, but for some reason he couldn't find the strength to hide it away or be ashamed this time.

"Only Aaron gets attention, huh?" Derek asked, faking offence.

Spencer pulled away from Aaron and made his way to Derek, wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed himself as close as he could into Derek's warmth.

"That's better, pretty boy. You feeling okay to go shopping?" Derek asked while his arms were wrapped firmly around the small genius. 

"Mhmm." Spencer nodded into Derek's chest, taking a long inhale as he smelled his lover. 

"Alright, let's go get some food, maybe some fun stuff too." Aaron piped up. Spencer pulled away from Derek but gripped his hand as they made their way to Derek's truck.

Derek lead Spencer to the passenger side in the front, but Spencer reached for the back door, Derek didn't argue. With Spencer sat happily in the back, his two older lovers climbed into the front, Derek in the drivers seat. 

"Aaron?" Spencer called, tapping his elder lover on the shoulder. 

"Yes?" 

"What did you mean when you said maybe we'd get fun stuff?" Spencer questioned. 

His voice was dripping with innocence and childlike purity, it both warmed and broke Aaron's heart. He couldn't help but find Reid adorable like this, but he knew that the cause of his emotional state was horrific and a great trauma that had done real damage to Reid's mental health. 

"I was thinking we could find some things for you to do, things that would help settle that brilliant mind of yours. Maybe some comfy clothes for you?" Aaron responded, choosing his words carefully. 

"What would help settle my mind?" Spencer asked. 

Aaron was afraid that the young man would become offended at what he had in mind. Spencer was 27, everyone in the truck knew that, but he didn't feel that way, he felt 8. Aaron tried to think about the stories Spencer had told, the few things he mentioned from his early childhood that sounded a bit more normal. A lot of his stories involved chess or literature, not typical distractions for a 4-8 year old. He briefly remembered when Reid would talk about the times his mom would sit with him and read him poetry while he drew or colored. He remembered Spencer talking about puzzles and even legos.

"I was thinking puzzles, maybe some colored pencils, legos?" Aaron said hesitantly. 

"That all sounds great! You want to build with legos?" Spencer asked excitedly, yet surprised. 

Aaron and Derek made brief eye contact before chuckling. 

"Yeah baby, all three of us can, you'll probably build a lot cooler stuff than us though." Aaron responded. 

"This is great! What are we making for dinner?" Spencer asked, his face stretched in a wide smile. 

"What do you want for dinner, Spencer?" Derek asked. 

"Cereal." Spencer replied. 

"Cereal!? For dinner!? That's barely an acceptable breakfast, pretty boy." Derek laughed out. 

"Its easy and I can make it without any help." Spencer responded, his voice still happy and goofy. 

Silence hung in the air for a second at his comment, both of his older lovers thought that maybe this regression was a lot more intense than the last. 

"We'll help you cook dinner, Spencer, but why would you need any?" Aaron asked, trying to keep his voice light. 

"Oh.. uhh I guess I wouldn't.. ha, maybe spaghetti for dinner?" Spencer suggested, swiftly moving past his weird hiccup in awareness of his actual age. 

"Alright, we'll get the fixin's for it. What meat do you want with it?" Derek asked. 

"Just pasta." Spencer mumbled with his bottom lip between his teeth.

"No, protein is necessary, think of something or I'll pick." Derek said firmly.

"...okay." Spencer replied quietly, now biting his lip harder to draw blood.

They pulled into the parking lot and the two older profiles got out of the truck. Aaron noticed Reid wasnt moving so he opened his door and immediately felt his heart ache at the scene.

Spencer was staring down at his hands in his lap, his one still in a cast. His bottom lip was painfully caught between his teeth.

"Hey, baby, stop biting your lip." Aaron said carefully, placing his hands over Reids. Spencer did as he was told. 

"What's the matter?" Derek asked, suddenly appearing behind Hotch.

"I feel weird. Feels fuzzy." Spencer whined. 

"Oh Angel, I know. It's okay, don't fight it. We'll stick by you in the store, okay?" Aaron unbuckled Spencer and helped him out. 

"Hold my hand?" Spencer asked, not meeting either pairs of eyes staring at him. 

"Of course, I won't let go if you don't. We will start by finding some activities for you, sound good?" Aaron said, kissing Spencer's head and taking his uninjured hand in his.

Derek walked on the other side of Spencer and interlocked their fingers despite Reids cast. They walked into the store like that till Derek had to disconnect to push a cart, causing the fragile genius to whine at the loss of contact. Aaron gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, making the young man smile and push closer to him as they walked.

They got some odd looks when they arrived in the kids section, mainly from older women who eyed Spencer in a way that made him uncomfortable. Aaron didn't miss the way Spencer would push closer to him whenever an unfamiliar man was in the same aisle as them. He would grip Aaron's hand particularly tight whenever someone made him uneasy or if he was getting anxious.

"Alright pretty boy, they have some fidget stuff here, does any of it look interesting?" Derek asked, turning to look at his painfully shy lover.

"Uhh.. I dont know.." Spencer mumbled, turning to bury his face in Aaron's shoulder. 

The interaction earned them a dirty look from a couple in the aisle, the older man was staring at Spencer in disgust. Derek was grateful that Reid had hidden his face, he didn't need to see that.

"I'll pick a few and we can see what works for you." Derek said, grabbing several different fidget toys. 

"C'mon Angel, let's look at puzzles, they are further down the aisle." Aaron said, kissing Spencer's head and leading him to the¹ puzzles. 

The older man in the aisle seemed to be standing still in shock as he watched the three men interact, clearly coming to the conclusion that they were in a Same-sex polyamorous relationship. He stared at Reid like he was an abomination, even stepping closer to analyze the young man who was tucked into Aaron's side. 

"This one is planets, want that pretty boy?" Derek asked, picking up the 1000 piece puzzle.  
Spencer nodded. 

"Bigger one?" Spencer whispered his question. 

"Okay! Theres a 3500 piece one right here that has sea creatures, what about that?" Derek asked, holding it up to Spencer.

The young man simply nodded and tucked his bottom lip back between his teeth. 

"Hey.. hey, baby, stop that, it'll hurt later." Derek said, pushing Reids hair out of his eyes and kissing his cheek when the boy stopped biting his lip. 

"Disgusting.." The man muttered under his breath. 

That got Reids attention, his head snapped over to the man who proceeded to stare him down with a glare and puffed out chest. He was clearly trying to display dominance over the young genius, all it did was cause a trail of fear to bury it's way into the boys chest. 

"Do we have a problem?" Derek asked, stepping in front of his two lovers to block them from the mans view. 

Aaron clung to Reid tighter in an attempt to the soothe boy whose breaths were quickly picking up in pace. 

"Yeah, we do, two of ya is gross enough, but to take your bitch out in public and act like that.. disgusting" The man snarled without shame. 

The second the word 'bitch' left the mans mouth, Derek immediately turned around to make sure Reid was okay. He was not.

His knees had buckled and Aaron had to gently ease him to the ground as his eyes glazed over and horror took over his face.

"Damnit.. Spencer, Spencer! It's okay Angel, you're not there, you're with me and Derek. This is Aaron holding you right now." Aaron gently rubbed his hand up and down Reids arm as he spoke softly into the shaking mans ear.

"The fuck is wrong with him?" The man asked, he was enraged.

"None of your damn business! Fuck off before I remove you with force!" Derek yelled, holding a defensive stance in front of his two partners. 

"So you can have a faggot threesome in the store!?" The man barked back.

"STEP THE FUCK BACK, MAN! I am SSA Derek Morgan with the FBI, leave this property before I arrest you for harassing a federal agent!" Derek screamed, flashing his badge in the mans face. 

The man paled and stared in shock. He glanced at the small man whimpering in the hold of his elder lover who was glaring at him with a look that put all of his nerves on end. He took off from the aisle, hopefully out of the store. 

"Spencer baby, I need you to listen to me. We are at the store, we need to get you to the car." Derek said gently, kneeling in front of his lovers. 

Spencer's eyes were no longer glazed over but he was clinging to Aaron like a lifeline. 

"O-okay.." Spencer stammered, letting his lovers help him to his feet. 

"B-but.. shopping.." Spencer whined, tears falling from his eyes as he hid his face in Aaron's chest. Aaron wrapped his arms around the boy as the lion in his chest roared to life with protective urges. 

"I can get what we need quickly, do you want to go rest in the truck with Aaron?" Derek asked gently, rubbing a hand over Spencer's back softly. 

"Y-es.." Spencer hiccuped. 

With a kiss to the head, Derek said goodbye and promised he would be quick. Aaron walked Spencer to the truck and got them both settled in the back seat. Spencer was still holding his hand as he rested his head on Aaron's shoulder. 

" 'm sorry I panicked.." 

"Don't be, you did well. Did you have a flashback?" Aaron asked, moving his thumb across Spencer's hand in a soothing motion. 

"N-no.. I could hear you so I knew I was safe. I could also hear him though..." 

"Jones..?" 

"Y-yeah.. I thought I h-heard his voice and just panicked. You kept me grounded, thank you Aaron." 

"I'm glad I could help, Angel." Aaron let his head rest on top of Spencer's. 

"You always take such good care of me.. I love you, Aaron Hotchner." Spencer murmured before falling asleep on Aaron's shoulder. 

"I love you too, Spencer Reid." Aaron spoke into the quiet truck, the only sound was the comforting inhale and exhale of the boy against him. 

Derek was back to the truck with a cart of groceries, mostly food but also plenty of goodies for Reid. He opened the trunk and started loading things in, he noticed Aaron look back at him form the backseat and put his finger to his lips and pointed to the sleeping form on his shoulder. Derek unloaded almost everything, but he had a few things he decided he wanted to give Spencer. He opened the back door on Spencer's side. 

"Mmnnmm" Spencer grumbled as he stirred on Aaron.

"Hey pretty boy, nice nap?" Derek asked with a smile and bags in his hands. He hoped into the truck and sat beside Spencer.

"Mhmm... home now?" Spencer asked in a tired young voice. 

"Soon. I got you some presents, they are from me and Aaron. Want to see what I picked?" Derek asked, smiling when Reid perked up. 

"Presents..?" The boy questioned, glancing at Aaron who was smiling as well. 

"Yeah, I got some stuff I thought would make you happy." Derek explained, pulling the first item out. 

It was a stuffed blue elephant. It was soft and had a yellow heart etched into its chest. Reid eyed it warily, his entire being felt the urge to grab it and cuddle it close and just forget how scared he constantly was. He was nervous to give in to that urge, what would his lovers think of their 27 year old partner snuggling a stuffed elephant? The way Derek smiled and Aarons gentle squeeze is what finally pushed him to reach out and delicately take the elephant into his arms.

"Like it..?" Derek asked nervously. 

Spencer smiled and nodded, eyes brimmed with tears. 

"Good! Hopefully you'll like the rest." Derek pulled out a pair of pajamas that came with long pants and long sleeved shirt. They had a galaxy pattern on them and came with a pair of socks that had constellations on them. They were very soft and really did look like a pair of pajamas that a child might wear. 

"Mine..?" Spencer questioned. 

"Yeah! I thought you'd like some new cute jammies." Derek chuckled, laying the clothes on the empty space in the seat. 

Next Derek pulled out an arrangement of fidget toys, from cubes to tangles. He then pulled out coffee flavoured hard candies. 

"What what do you think of it all?" Derek. 

Spencer look at it all with joy in his eyes. The boy looked up and leaned off of Aaron carefully before launching himself at Derek, wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him.

"I love it." 

*TBC In Chapter 23...*


	23. Too Fast

Derek and Aaron were in the kitchen preparing Spaghetti with chicken parmesan while Reid sat the counter, working on a 3D puzzle of a bear that Derek had gotten him.

"How's the puzzle?" Aaron asked, watching the focused young man with adoration. 

"It is very simple." Spencer replied, swiftly putting it together without directions. 

"You bought more of those, right?" Aaron asked Derek, chuckling. 

"I bought 6... looks like that'll keep him occupied for 30 minutes.." Derek scoffed. 

"Looks like the estimated time to complete 6 would be 22 minutes and 39 seconds actually." Spencer said, placing the completed puzzle onto the counter. 

"What he said.." Derek said with a giant grin. 

"May I help cook?" Spencer asked, clearly bored. 

"Of course, you can help me bread the chicken." Aaron said. 

The three of them prepared the chicken and put it in the oven to bake. 

"What now?" Derek asked smiling as he wrapped his arms around Spencer. 

"Reid, how are you feeling?" Aaron quickly asked. 

"Fine. I'm not feeling regressed if that's what you're asking." Spencer replied, a beautiful pink dusting his cheeks. 

Aaron gave him a shy smile. Derek grinned and tilted his head to give Reid a kiss on the cheek. Spencer responded by enthusiastically smashing his lips against Derek's. Derek pulled back with a gasp, eyeing Reid closely. 

"Spence.. You don't have to do this.." 

"I want to." Spencer murmured, kissing directly below Derek's ear and trailing down his neck. 

"Ohh god.. Pretty boy.. You aren't ready for this.." Derek sighed, forcing himself not to grip Spencer's waist. 

"Yes I am. Please Derek.." Spencer moaned out, pressing his body against Derek's and kissing along his neck. 

"Spencer... slow down baby.." 

"I need you.." Reid groaned, tugging at Derek's shirt to lift it. 

"You weren't ready this morning with Aaron.." 

"That's because he touched _me_." 

"What?" 

"I want to touch _you_." Spencer gasped, dropping to his knees and going for Derek's belt. 

"Whoa, Spencer. Slow down.." Aaron chided in from his shocked position by the sink. 

"No.. gonna be a good boy again.." Spencer said, unbuttoning Morgans jeans. 

"Spencer, stop. You're always my good boy, you don't have to do this.." Derek said, holding on to what little self control he had left. 

"...I miss it." Spencer finally said, letting himself droop all the way to the floor, sitting with his head hung.

"Miss what?" Aaron asked. 

"The.. dynamic we had... I liked being your good boy.. I liked being told what to do... I liked making you both feel good." Spencer sighed in exasperation.

"You still are our good boy. You still make us feel good, we didn't fall in love with you for sex. We can still tell you what to do, we kinda do already." Aaron said, the last part was said with a chuckle. 

"Sex was part of it.. You guys told me that the relationship worked with the three of us because you two weren't sexually compatible." Spencer replied, now looking up at Aaron. 

"I guess this proved we were wrong, sex doesn't need to be an aspect of our relationship to be happy with each other." Aaron replied softly. 

"But you want it to be. You both do." Reid sighed. 

"Of course we do, but not if you arent ready. I know that you can heal from what happened, but it'll take time." Derek said.

"You guys can still do stuff without me..." Spencer suggested. Aaron and Derek gave each other a nervous glance, they'd not done much together without Spencer, and nothing more than a quick handjob or a makeout session. 

"Do stuff without you?" Derek questioned.

"Yeah.. just cause I'm.. sensitive.. doesn't mean you shouldn't feel good with each other." Reid said. 

"Like... with you in the room or separate?" Aaron asked, making Derek look at him shocked. 

"Either I guess?" Spencer said shrugging. 

Derek grinned and looked to Aaron, the elder profiler made eye contact with him causing Derek to raise his eyebrows. 

"It has been awhile.." Derek said, glancing at his own groin. 

"Oh shut up and follow me." Aaron said, walking towards the bedroom, Derek and Spencer trailing behind. 

Almost immediately once inside the room, Aaron latched his own mouth onto Derek's. Derek ran his hands down Aaron's chest and towards his groin, unbuckling his pants. Aaron lead his own hands to the front of Dereks jeans, only having to unzip them from Spencer's earlier ministrations. 

Spencer watched in shock as his two lovers fought each other for dominance. The two fell onto the bed together, hastily pulling each others members out of their confines as they aggressively explored the others mouth. They wrapped their hands around the others hard cock and began pumping, swallowing each others moans. 

"God Aaron.." Derek groaned, throwing his head back as Aaron tightened his grip around him and quickened his pace. 

"I'm close Derek.." Aaron gasped out as his dark skinned lover brought him closer to the edge. 

They both sped up their jerks and released breathy moans and gasps as they reached their impending orgasms.

"God!!" Derek groaned as he came over Aaron's hand. Aaron came only moments after. They both laid there for a second to catch their breaths. It had been awhile since either of them had done anything sexual, not even to themselves in the short moments they had alone. 

After a few minutes, they cleaned themselves up and turned their attention to Reid who was sitting in the corner of the room with an obvious hard on. 

"You like that, baby?" Derek said with a giant grin on his face. 

"Y-yeah.." Spencer said, licking his lips.

"Did you want help with that..?" Aaron asked, gesturing to Reids crotch. 

"N-no.. it.. it'll go away.. I- I don't want to be touched right now." Spencer murmured.

"Is something wrong? Was that too much to watch..?" Derek asked timidly. 

"No! Not that... It was great to w-watch.. definitely new.. uh hot... just um.. well I.." Spencer stuttered trying to put his thoughts together. 

"Shh, it's okay, if you don't want to be touched, we won't touch you." Aaron reminded in a soothing tone. 

"I do! I-I want you to touch me, Aaron.." 

"How do you want me to touch you?" 

"All over, but I'm scared. I want it to go away.." 

"What to go away..?" Derek asked, now concerned.

"I- I need. I'm.. I'm hard, but I can't- uh.." Spencer released a frustrated groan. 

"Baby... would you like one of us to help you or do you want to make yourself feel good?" Derek asked hesitantly, trying to understand Spencer's state of mind. 

"I-I don't know.. I want.. help.. I'm scared I shouldn't have watched.." Spencer sighed. 

"Do you trust me to stop if it scares you?" Aaron asked suddenly.

"Yes.." 

"Okay, pull your pants down, Angel. Its okay, you're safe, you're with me and Derek."

Spencer pulled down his pants, releasing his hard and leaking member. He closed his eyes tight and put his head back, memories assaulting him.

"Baby? I need you to keep your eyes open and look at me, it'll help..." Aaron instructed, moving closer to his young lover. Derek stood back and observed as Reid did what Aaron asked.

"Good boy... May I touch you?" Aaron asked.

"Y-yes.. please Aaron.. talk to me.. dont stop talking.." Spencer pleaded, fighting to keep his eyes open and on his lover. 

Aaron gently wrapped his hand around Spencers hard member and slowly started pumping, making Spencer mewl and throw his head back again. 

"Look at me, baby.... there we go, good boy... you're doing so well, you're being so good. Do you feel good?" Aaron spoke softly but sensually, encouraging his lover. 

Aaron twisted his hand a certain way and within an instant, Spencer shut his eyes closed and screamed out as he came. Before he even came down, he was squirming away from Aaron's touch and whimpering. Aaron immediately let go. 

"Shhh, Spencer, baby... look at me. Its Aaron." 

"A-Aaron... I don't feel good.." Spencer mumbled, shaking his head back and forth.

"What do you mean, Spencer?" 

"H-hurts.. scared.. I-I feel him Aaron.. I feel him!" Spencer's voice was raised in panic.

"Spencer look at me, open your eyes and look at me. He's not here, it was me touching you." Aaron gently took Reids hand as the young man opened his eyes and stared at Aaron.

"Aaron... I-I cant do that again.. all I can feel is him.. not again.. make it go away..." Spencer let his tears fall in front of his lovers. Derek slowly walked forward and gripped Spencer's casted hand in his.

"Shh, we won't do that again, it was too much, too fast..." Aaron said gently.

Spencer closed his eyes as his face contorted in pain and he released a sob of agony. 

"Spencer! Baby, come on you need to keep your eyes open right now.." Derek said, squeezing Spencer's hand the best he could around the cast. 

"Derek? Aaron? I'm scared.. he- hes touching me.. I'm so sorry... make it stop.." Spencer whimpered through tears. 

"Spencer, we are right here, open your eyes!" Aaron said firmly, but not angrily.

Reids eyes snapped open and his began trying to catch his breath, staring at his lovers in relief. 

"Are you back with us?" Derek asked after a moment of silence. 

"Y-yeah.. I- I don't know what happened.. thought I could handle it.." Spencer mumbled.

"Which part caused the flashback, Spencer?" Aaron asked, rubbing Reids hand with the past of his thumb.

"A-all of it... it felt.. good, but then I felt him and I got sc-scared.. god am I crazy?" Spencer asked, his voice laced with fear. 

"No, you aren't crazy. You aren't ready to be touched yet, we tried and we learned that it's too soon, I kind of had a feeling." Aaron said gently. 

"Spencer... I think... You should talk to someone, or actually I think all of us should. We could find a therapist who specializes in trauma and can work with all 3 of us together and separately." Derek said carefully. 

"You'd both go too?" Spencer asked. 

"Yes, Angel. What we went through was a trauma, we can heal together, but maybe we should find extra help. You could talk to a professional about why you've been regressing and how you feel about it." Aaron said with a gentle smile. 

"I already know the answers to both of those questions. Everytime I regress its after some form of strong emotional stress. How I feel about it? Weird, I feel like a freak when I want to respond to things in such a childish way. I don't like when everything feels like too much and I want to turn to old habits that helped when I was young." Spencer said matter of factly. 

"You aren't a freak and you know we are both happy to help you when you regress. Earlier today, you didn't fight it as hard and I think that's why you were able to come out of it sooner, even with what that douche from the store did." Derek said. 

"Yeah, what was that guys problem anyway? It's not like we were making out, you guys only kiss me on the head or cheek when I'm regressed, don't think I haven't noticed." Spencer said with a chuckle. 

"You go into that mindset for a reason. All three of us here know you are 27 and capable of making decisions, but when you regress, it's so you feel safe and relaxed. Are you upset we don't kiss you on the mouth when you regress?" Aaron asked. 

"No, I'm actually happy about it. I don't know how I'd respond, while I still have romantic feelings towards you guys while like that, any sexual or intense intimate actions would feel... wrong.." Spencer said hesitantly. 

"Okay, that's good, honestly it would feel wrong for me too while you're in that headspace." Aaron chuckled, Derek nodded his agreement. 

"Tomorrow's saturday. I'll have to leave in the morning so I can get home before Haley drops Jack off." Aaron suddenly said. 

"I know you've missed him greatly since we got home from the hospital. Derek and I will see you both Sunday, I've missed Jack too." Spencer said with a fond smile. 

"And he misses you both, he talks about you guys everytime I have him." Aaron smiled. 

"Can we make the spaghetti yet?" Spencer asked as his stomach growled. 

"In a bit, the chicken needs to bake longer." Derek laughed. 

"We can just eat the pasta first." Spencer tried. 

"What!? Absolutely not, that'll ruin the meal!" 

"IM HUNGRY DEREK!" Spencer yelled, though he was smiling.

"Eat an apple!" Derek laughed. 

"No then I'll be too full.." 

"From one apple!?" 

"YES I DONT HAVE BIG MUSCLES AND A NEVER ENDING STOMACH LIKE SOME PEOPLE!" Spencer started giggling towards the end of his dramatic yelling. 

"You don't like my muscles, pretty boy?" Derek asked with a smirk. 

"I never said that!" 

Aaron shook his head and smiled as he walked out to the living room. 

"So you DO like my muscles?" Derek raised an eyebrow. 

"Never said that either.." Spencer scoffed. 

Derek smirked before darting towards Spencer and picking him up, flinging him over his shoulder and carrying him to the living room.

"HEY PUT ME DOWN! AARON HELP ME DEREK WONT PUT ME DOWN!" 

"Put him down, Derek."

"Okay." Derek said with an evil smile.

"Oh no.." Aaron muttered to himself only moments before Spencer screamed as Derek flung him onto the sofa. 

"AAUUGGHH! DEREK NOT FUNNY THAT HURT!" Spencer cried out, faking a pout at his dark skinned lover.

"Oh no, did it? Where does it hurt? Let me kiss it better." Derek grinned. 

"Right here." Spencer said, pointing to his shoulder. Derek gently placed a kiss where Reid pointed. 

"Here." Spencer pointed to his forehead. Derek's kiss lingered there. 

"Here.." Spencer whispered, pointing to his cheek. Derek gave him 3 enthusiastic kisses there.

"And here..." Spencer said even quieter, pointing to his lips. 

Derek gently grabbed the back of his head and brought their lips together, communicating his love through the movements of his mouth. 

"Okay you two.. let's get started on the pasta.." Aaron said with an honest smile that reached his eyes. 

*TBC In Chaptet 23...* 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people are still enjoying this? Idk I'm worried that the chapters dont have enough important things happening to keep people interested, I'll work on it.
> 
> Peace and love   
> \- Nei ♡


	24. Saturday Bliss

"Spencer.." Hotch whispered to the sleeping form cuddled up to Derek.

"Mmpphh" Reid groaned out, slowly opening his eyes.

"Aaron? Get back in bed.." Reid said softly, reaching for his lover leaning over him while standing by the bed. 

"I need to leave soon to get home, I have Jack today, remember?" Hotch asked.

"Oh.. Right, okay.." Reid mumbled. 

"You mentioned me taking you to your apartment today to give Derek space, did you still want that?" Aaron asked, gently stroking Reids hair away from his eyes. 

"No, he's staying in my arms all day.." Derek grumbled sleepily, his eyes still closed. The large dark agent curled his arms around Reid tighter, making the boy squeak. 

"Are you sure, Derek?" Spencer asked timidly.

Derek answered with an affirmative grin, nuzzling the back of Reids neck before placing a gentle kiss, pulling the lithe man impossibly closer. 

"I believe Derek has spoken. You okay being his teddy bear for the day?" Hotch chuckled as Reid squirmed in Derek's hold. 

"Dereeek let me BREATHE!" Spencer giggled as Derek refused, but instead turned them both over so he was more on top of Reid. 

"Hey! You're heavy, get off!" Spencer whined. 

"Mmm, I kind of like you like this.." Derek whispered, kissing behind Reids ear. 

"Aaron get him off me!" Spencer yelped.

"Alright alright, it's too early for this, Derek don't suffocate our boy." Aaron said firmly.

"Last I checked, our boy likes a little breath play." Derek said in a husky tone, smirking as Hotch stared at him in disbelief and Reids cheeks turned bright pink.

"Derek, get off him." Hotch said a bit more sternly, seeing the way Reid had gone still beneath him. 

"No, he's pretty when he's under me." Derek said, kissing from behind Reids ear and down the back of his neck.

"Derek, he's not responding, get off of him, now." Hotch said, moving closer.

Derek slowly lifted off Reid, staring at his lover who was staring off into nothing, his breathing slightly ragged. 

"Oh shit, Spencer? Baby, it's Derek, I'm sorry I got on top of you, I wasn't thinking.." Derek said, carefully gripping Spencer's shoulder. 

"He's not hearing us. Damnit, Derek, why would you do that!?" Hotch snapped. 

"Spencer, angel, look at me." Aaron cooed, petting Reids hair again. 

"Aaron.." Spencer gasped out. 

"Yes, its me." Aaron said softly. 

"I'm okay.." Reid muttered, turning so he was laying on his back, now looking up into the very concerned eyes of Derek.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about how I pinned you-" Derek started, but was cut short by Spencer carefully kissing him, it was short and hesitant, but it was enough. 

"I liked it.. Just had a moment, I'm fine." Spencer assured, pulling Derek towards him so he was overtop him again.

"You're okay with me on top of you like this?" Derek questioned.

"This is fine, um, just as long as I'm not- uh, face down.." Reid muttered shyly. 

"I'll keep that in mind, I am sorry, baby.." Derek said softly, kissing Reids cheek. 

"Be careful with him while I'm gone today, Derek." Aaron ordered, eyeing the pair. 

"Mmm, I'll take care of him." Derek licked along Reids jaw, making the boy shiver. 

"I mean it..." Aaron scowled.

"You're just jealous you don't get to spend all day with him.. in bed." Derek snickered, admiring the blush on Reids cheeks. 

"As true as that may be.. I really do need to get going so I'll be home in time for Jack." Aaron said with a fond smile, bending down to steal a kiss from Spencer and then Derek. 

"Call us later, once you're settled with the little man." Derek called out as Hotch made his leave. 

"Of course, I'll talk with you later and see you both tomorrow!" Hotch replied, leaving Derek's house with a bright smile.

"Mmm we're awake..." Derek said against Spencer's ear.

"We are.." Spencer replied. 

"And in bed.." Derek said, nipping at Reids earlobe. 

Spencer laughed nervously.

"We are..." Reid repeated.

"I just want to kiss you a little, is that okay?" Derek asked, recognizing the nervous look in his lovers eyes. 

"After you make me coffee..." Reid replied.

"Uugghhhh fine! One kiss before I go brew an entire pot for just you." Derek said, rolling his eyes. 

"I am not that bad! I want out of bed, get off me you giant!!" Reid hollered.

"One kiss, please?" Derek flashed the lithe man a huge grin before capturing the soft lips in his own.

Spencer moaned into the kiss, pulling Derek closer to him so he was laying on top of him fully. Derek broke away with a smirk.

"I thought you wanted me off of you?" Derek asked with a laugh. 

"Am I not allowed to be confusing? Go make me coffee and I'll give you more." Spencer said teasingly. Derek groaned before getting up and heading towards the kitchen. 

It wasn't till Derek was pouring the first cup that Spencer emerged, messy hair, mismatched socks, flannel pajama pants, and no shirt. 

"I was going to bring this to you in bed.." Derek smiled. 

"You were taking too long." Spencer quipped, taking the mug and sipping it. Immediately he made a disgusted face.

"Ah.. I didn't add the sugar yet..." Derek said carefully.

"I can add it, thank you for brewing it." Spencer smiled brightly. 

He started dumping sugar in his filled cup when Derek wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"You're touchy today.." Spencer gasped, resting his head back on Derek's shoulder. 

"Mmm you're hard not to touch.." Derek purred in his ear, kissing his neck again.

Spencer pressed back against him, gasping when he felt Derek's hard on pressed against his backside. 

"Do you need me to back off?" Derek asked carefully.

"No.. I just.. I don't know if I can um.. help?" Spencer stuttered. 

"I would never ask that of you, it'll go away." Derek whispered. 

"Probably shouldn't hold you like this while trying to will it away though.." Derek chuckled. 

"I want to try.." Spencer murmured.

"Try what?" Derek asked. 

"You love it when I give you head." Spencer said simply. 

"I do, but I think it's too soon for you." Derek replied. 

"Will you let me try?" Spencer asked.

"If you think you're ready, you're safe with me baby boy.." Derek promised, kissing behind Reids ear. 

Spencer turned around, giving Derek a chaste kiss before backing away and leading him to his living room, pushing Derek onto the armchair. He kneeled before Derek, relishing the familiar position, pride filling him from his stomach to his chest. 

With a feeling of nostalgia, he swiftly pulled Derek's hard member out of his sweatpants, savoring the gasp Derek releases. 

"Jesus, Spencer..." Derek groaned at the feeling of his young lovers hand wrapped around his cock. 

Spencer felt good, amazing even. He wasn't scared in that moment, he just wanted to make Derek feel good.

He started with a careful lick to the head, making Derek briefly close his eyes in pleasure. Spencer gently wrapped his lips around the tip, going down an inch before paying attention to the head. 

"Oh god.. Spencer, you're so good.." Derek groaned out, throwing his head back and Spencer took him down till he hit his throat. 

Derek gently placed his hand in Reids hair, not gripping it tightly, but carding his fingers through the chestnut brown curls. 

Spencer slowly took Derek down his throat before adding more suction and moving his head up and down, savoring Derek's moans of pleasure.

"Ohh! Spencer, jesus! You're so good at this! Such a good boy, ohh.." Derek growled, forcing himself not to snap his hips up into Reids hot and tight throat. 

Spencer moaned around Derek's cock, sending vibrations through the older agents groin. Derek groaned loudly and gripped Spencer's hair, but still not tight enough to hurt. 

Spencer began moving faster, always stopping to pay attention to Derek's slit whenever he pulled up.

"Ohh Spencer! I'm close baby, already close from you! Oh you're so hot like this.." 

Spencer worked harder, bringing Derek right to the edge, ready to tip over. Spencer noticed Derek's muscles tightening and his balls drawing up. Spencer reached his hand out to massage Derek's balls, causing the dark skinned agent to moan out loudly as he reached his climax. He gripped Spencer's hair tighter as he came in spurts down the lithe mans throat. Spencer pulled back slightly to make it easier to swallow, still sucking Derek till he was finished. With a final gulp, Spencer pulled away, a string of saliva following his lips. 

Derek finally opened his eyes, looking down at Spencer who seemed somewhat dazed. 

"Are you okay, baby?" Derek asked concerned.

"I'm great.." Spencer sighed, a stupid smile spreading on his face.

Derek put himself away in his pants again before patting his lap, encouraging Spencer to sit. Spencer crawled up onto Derek's lap, sitting sideways with his legs draped over the leg of the chair, cuddling into Derek's side.

"That was perfect, Pretty boy.. You're so good, Spence." Derek murmured, kissing the top of Reids head.

"Mmm.. I'm glad I could do that.. Do you think it's too soon to call Aaron?" Spencer asked with a smile.

"I don't think Jack is even there yet, if you want to call him we can." Derek said, pulling his phone from the pocket of his sweatpants, presenting Aaron's contact. 

Aaron answered immediately.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Aaron asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, better than okay, Spence just wanted to talk to you." Derek said, the smile could be heard in his voice. 

"Okay, Spencer?" Aaron questioned, confused. 

"Hi.." Spencer said, now feeling slightly silly for having called so early. 

"Did you need something, baby?" Aaron asked. 

"I wanted to tell you something..." Spencer muttered.

"What is it?" Aaron spoke gently. 

"I gave Derek head." Spencer rushed out. Derek's eyebrows shot up, he didn't think Spencer was calling because of that.

After a short pause, Aaron spoke.

"...Okay, are you feeling alright?" Aaron asked, he sounded hesitant. 

"I feel great, Aaron. Do you know what this means?" Spencer asked, feeling more confident.

"What?" Aaron asked carefully.

"It means I can suck you off when I see you." Spencer said slowly, making Derek outright laugh. 

There was silence for a moment before Aaron finally spoke, his voice now husky.

"Did you just call to make me half hard in one statement?" Aaron asked. 

"Maybe..?" Spencer snickered. 

"You'll be the death of me, boy.." Aaron muttered with a breathy laugh at the end. 

They spoke on the phone, teasing one another till Jack was dropped off, then they said their goodbyes and promises to spend Sunday together like a family.

Saturday was spent beautifully for Derek and Spencer, they went for a walk together, appreciating the warm sun and cool air. They made dinner together and watched movies till they fell asleep. For the first time since Kace Jones, things were starting to feel normal again. 


	25. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just explaining the recent slow down of updates for this work.

Hello, 

Sorry this isn't a new chapter (though a new one will be out soon)! I haven't been updating this story as much since I've been very focused on some of my other works and personal life. I broke my leg a little while ago and am still healing, which is what has given me the time to write as often as I have been. I love writing here and have SO MANY other work ideas, from one-shots to multi-chapter fics with actual plot. I have not forgotten about this fic, I'm working on the next chapter for this and I want it to be perfect, I've deleted and restarted it multiple times and I think I'm finally getting it going where I want. I see this fic reaching at least 100k words, so It's definitely not finished.

Anyway, I've been struggling with my mental health, directly before I began writing on this website, I lost my best friend who I grew up with, it was from an accident involving a health condition she had, I started writing as an outlet and that is also why I was posting 1-2 chapters across my works every day. Writing is all I've been able to do to keep my mind away from grief. The recent realization of my loss has taken me to a darker place and that is why my chapters have slowed down and the quality has honestly been shit. I'm handling it and I still find great joy in my writing and creating stories, reading other fics on here has helped me while I am unable to squeeze creativity from this dried lemon of a brain I have.

I plan to get back on track soon and I hope you all enjoy what is posted once I do!

Peace and Love,

\- Nei


	26. Family Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Spencer spend the day with Aaron and his 3 year old son, Jack. It's a family Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the sweet and supportive comments on the authors note I posted before. I am starting to work on myself a bit more. I have been focusing on fixing my eating habits, due to my recent behaviors with food (forgetting to eat breakfast and lunch and then barely eating dinner.), I've fallen back into the underweight category for my height. I didn't even realize how bad it got till my boyfriend decided to talk to me about it because he was concerned. I'm eating a blueberry muffin for breakfast as I type this, so I'd like to think I'll be getting back to healthy soon. Thanks again for all the love from everyone, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter, I loved writing it.

Spencer was in Aaron's living room, helping Jack build with legos as his two lovers made breakfast in the kitchen.

"Pencer! Pencer!" Jack excitedly yelled, tugging on Spencer's sleeve.

"Yes Jack?" Spencer responded with a bright smile, his eyes sparkling with joy at the innocence in the child next to him.

"Dinosaur!!" Jack yelled, holding up the seemingly shapeless glob of legos he had put together.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Spencer said, giggling when the child beamed at the praise. 

Aaron watched from the open kitchen as his young lover played with his son, it was a beautiful sight. Spencer was smiling and laughing, completely relaxed around the young boy. Spencer had been amazing with Jack since the kid was born, even though it was had for Aaron caring for him as an infant on weekends, he and Haley had separated shortly before they discovered she was pregnant. They decided to work together to be good parents for Jack despite them not working out as husband and wife. Aaron started dating Spencer when Jack was 1, then Derek joined their relationship only three months later. Spencer didn't see Jack much, only a couple times a month, but when he did, he was a natural with the boy. Derek was better at being like a cool uncle to the boy, whereas Spencer treated him as his own son.

"They are so adorable like that, huh?" Derek said with a smile, preparing some bowls of oatmeal for both Spencer and Jack while Aaron chopped up some fruit. 

"Really are. I'll never get enough of seeing him like that with Jack, it's like everything else fades away." Aaron said, a truly happy smile on his face, a smile that spoke for the greatest form of love he felt from the center of his heart.

"He loves Jack, I'm surprised he doesn't refer to him as his own son at this point. You know I love him too, he's a great kid, but I don't have quite the bond with him that Spencer does." Derek said. 

"I would be happy to hear him refer to Jack as his own, you too. I don't think either of you would be able to unless we lived together though." Aaron said, his tone slightly less happy.

"You've been thinking about that lately too?" Derek asked.

"Since before what happened with Jones, but even more so this past week. We've not left each others side since we made it out of there and yet, I missed you both yesterday. I needed that day with jack, but it would have only been better if it were the three of us with him." Aaron said.

"We missed you too. I don't see how we could all live together without raising suspicion, Spence already spends almost every night staying with one of us if not both. He does enjoy having his apartment for that personal space though, you know how he is with his books." Derek said with a fond smile.

"If we got a house with a giant library just for him, do you think he would live there with us?" Aaron asked, his eyes still focused on his beautiful genius in the living room, Jack now sitting in his lap as they build something together. 

"Without a doubt. We would have to figure out how to explain we live together, don't you think?" Derek asked seriously. They were really discussing living together, it seemed like a dream.

"Roommates," Aaron started with a shrug. "I doubt with my past marriage to a woman and your reputation as ladies man, anyone would assume we were in a poly gay relationship." Aaron smiled.

"What about the team?" Derek asked carefully. Aaron had been the main reason they hadn't told the team yet, he wanted to keep it private. Spencer had also been very anxious to tell anyone, he still had a lot of fears related to reactions in regards to his sexuality, kids truly are cruel in high school, even to a small 12 year old.

"We come out to them." Aaron replied simply.

"Really?" Derek asked surprised.

"Yes, if I'm ready to live with you both, I'm ready to tell the team about us." Aaron said honestly.

"We need to discuss it with pretty boy when he isn't regressed." Derek said seriously, now glancing at the young man who had switched to showing Jack a magic trick. 

"About that, what caused him to be regressed today? I didn't want to ask in front of him, he's been so happy and relaxed since he saw Jack." Aaron said, separating the cut up fruits into bowls and pouring fresh orange juice he squeezed earlier into cups.

"Yesterday was a good day, as you know from that call he made to you." Derek chuckled at the memory of Spencer calling Aaron to inform him he was able to give oral sex. "But after we went to bed, he kept having nightmares, not all were about Jones. It was a rough night. As we got ready for the day, I realized he was regressed. I think being around Jack helps, gives him an excuse to act like a kid without feeling weird." 

"I wish we could make the nightmares go away, I'm hoping time and therapy will help him, he needs sleep now more than ever." Aaron said, sharing look with Derek before they began setting the table with the bowls of oatmeal, fruit, and orange juice. 

Once everyone was settled into breakfast, happily eating their food. Jack shoved a spoonful of oatmeal in his mouth as he stared at Spencer's hand in the cast.

"Pencer...?" Jack started, his voice small.

"Yeah?" Spencer answered with a smile.

"How did you hurt your hand?" Jack asked, receiving a look from Aaron that said the man was displeased.

"Jack, we talked about this, don't asked Spencer about-" Aaron was cut off by Spencer waving his good hand and beginning to talk.

"Aaron, Aaron! It's fine, Jack, you can always ask me questions. A bad man broke my hand, but this cast will help it heal." Spencer answered calmly.

"Why did he break it?" Jack asked. When Spencer paused to answer, Derek decided to take that one.

"Well, buddy, the bad man didn't like how strong Spencer was being. He was trying to hurt Spencer to make himself feel better, but in the end, Spencer made it out, he won." Derek said, giving Spencer a gentle smile after he finished speaking.

"Pencer always wins! Just like daddy!" Jack happily exclaimed, shoveling sliced up strawberries in his mouth, smiling around them. 

"Derek always wins too!" Spencer said, smiling at the boy.

"Yeah!! You always win too, Derek!" Jack yelled, bouncing in his seat.

Aaron couldn't help but smile widely at his lovers interacting with his son. He caught the way Spencer's eyes were admiring his cheeks, his dimples more specifically.

"I love it when you smile." Spencer said dreamily.

"I love it when daddy smiles too! You should tickle him to make him smile, Pencer!" Jack excitedly recommended before Aaron could reply to Spencers comment. 

"No tickling! If you listen to my 3 year old son and not me, I wont watch Star Trek with you again!" Aaron said with a stern voice, though he was still smiling.

"Derek would watch it with me, wont you?" Spencer asked, turning to Derek who was holding in his laughter.

"Of course I would, baby boy. You're on your own, Aaron." Derek said, chuckling when Aaron faked offence. 

"Why do you call Pencer baby boy?" Jack asked, looking at Derek curiously.

"It's a term of endearment I use for Spencer, it's an easy way to show him I love him." Derek answered, choosing his words carefully, he wasn't sure if Aaron would be okay with Jack knowing that Spencer and Derek were together, even if they left Aaron out of the explanation.

"Oh.. Okay.. So I should call all of you baby boy!" Jack said with a smile.

All of them laughed at the small boy.

"Jack... Derek calls Spencer baby boy because they are in a relationship together." Aaron supplied, catching both of his lovers off guard.

"Like how mommies and daddies are?" Jack asked.

"Exactly. Sometimes men love other men instead of women. Sometimes they love both." Aaron said calmly.

"I know Daddy! My friend has two daddies, they are super duper nice!" Jack said happily.

"I'm sure they are buddy." Aaron grinned. 

"I thought you and Pencer were together?" Jack asked, now looking confused.

"What?" Spencer choked out around his orange juice. 

"Yeah! You guys act like my friends daddies, but you guys only kiss when you think I'm sleeping." Jack said, relaxed.

Aaron took a deep breath.

"Have you told mommy about this?" Aaron asked his son.

"No.." Jack said, still confused.

"Alright, well Jack, I'm going to tell you something." Aaron said, ignoring the tense glances from his lovers. 

"Okay daddy!"

"I am with Spencer like that, but I am also with Derek like that and Spencer is with Derek too. The three of us love each other like your friends daddies do, except we are a relationship of three people instead of two." Aaron explained carefully, trying to explain it as simply as he could.

"Oh.. Cool! Does this mean Pencer is my daddy too?" Jack asked.

"..."

"..."

"...uh.." Spencer was the only one to voice anything, even if it wasn't an actual word.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jack asked, now looking upset. Spencer wouldn't stand for that, he couldn't handle seeing Jack so upset, he quickly stood from his chair and walked around to Jack, kneeling down and wrapping the boy in a tight hug. Jack giggled and hugged him back.

"You said everything right, Jack." Spencer murmured, planting a protective kiss on the boys head.

"You can call Spencer whatever you want, Jack. Same goes for Derek." Aaron provided, not missing the way Spencer kept his face against the boys head, finding comfort in the boys embrace.

"Okay, I like Pencer and Derek!" Jack exclaimed.

Derek laughed, feeling his chest swell with love. "What about Haley?" Derek asked, looking at Aaron confused.

"We need to have a talk, she knew when we were younger that I am bisexual, she won't have an issue with the fact that you are men, but rather that you are my colleagues and there are two of you." Aaron replied with a sigh, though he couldn't be bothered to feel anything but happiness in the moment.

Spencer had let go of Jack and leaned back, ruffling the boys hair.

"Can I go play with Pencer now? I'm all done!" Jack gave Aaron his best puppy dog eyes.

"You can play with him soon, but Spencer still needs to finish his breakfast, he has barely eaten." Aaron replied, giving a Spencer a stern look. 

Spencer pouted, he suddenly felt like Aaron was treating him like he was Jack, he hated it. Absolutely hated it. He wasn't a 3 year old, he wasn't even 8 like he felt in the moment, he was 27 and he knew that, why was Aaron acting like he wasn't? 

"Actually, I'm finished, thanks." Spencer snapped, shooting Aaron a glare.

"Spencer-" Derek started, but was cut off by Spencer turning his glare to him, grabbing Jacks hand and leading the boy back tot he living room, pulling out papers and crayons.

"Great, I pissed him off and he's using my son to avoid us." Aaron shook his head, standing to clear the table. Derek helped him take the dishes to the kitchen, Spencer's bowl still filled with oatmeal.

"He's just kind of... sensitive like this. We need to be careful, he gets offended when we treat him like a kid." Derek said.

"I didn't! I just wanted him to eat, he's not gaining any weight back, eventually we will have to enforce it, you know.." Aaron said, exasperated. 

"I know, man. For now, lets enjoy our Sunday, he is most likely already over it." Derek said, patting Aaron's shoulder before heading out to the living room, sitting on the sofa facing Spencer and Jack who were coloring on the floor together.

"Hey Jack, buddy, what are you coloring with Spencer?" Derek asked, smiling at the pair fondly.

"Dinosaurs! Pencers is the best!" Jack smiled, holding up the paper for Derek to see.

"Really? I like yours better." Spencer said, poking Jack in the side, making the boy giggle. 

Derek moved onto the floor next to them, poking Spencer in his side like he had to Jack.

"Hey!" Spencer yelped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that annoying?" Derek asked teasingly, jabbing Spencers side again.

"Derek, stop!" Spencer whined.

Derek started tickling him, making the boy cry out and laugh hysterically, desperately trying to squirm away from Derek's fingers dancing across his sides and stomach. Derek had Spencer pinned beneath him, tickling him mercilessly, urged on by the sound of Jack laughing like it was the funniest thing he'd ever seen.

"D-Derek! St-op! Ahhaaahahaha DEREEEK!" Spencer screeched, fighting against the hold his strong lover had on him.

Aaron watched from the kitchen, smiling at the scene of Derek tickling Spencer and Jack rolling on the floor laughing. 

"Tickle me! Tickle me!" Jack yelled, causing Derek to pause from above Spencer and stand. He picked Jack up and flung him over his shoulder, making the boy giggle. He gently tossed the child on the sofa before tickling him, going much easier than he had on Spencer. Jack laughed hysterically, playfully fighting against Derek, when he pushed on the large mans chest, Derek acted as if he had been pushed by a strong force, stumbling back and pretending to be out of breath.

"Whoa! When did you get so strong?" Derek asked the boy who was already sitting up, still giggling.

"I'm strong just like daddy!" Jack answered, hoping onto the floor and running over to Aaron who swiftly lifted him up, kissing his cheek. 

"You might be getting stronger than me, buddy." Aaron said, making the boy smile. He would never get tired of making his son smile.

Spencer was still laid out on the floor, on his back. He was breathless, still trying to relax from what he would only refer to as an attack from Derek earlier, tickling him till he couldn't breathe.

"Too much for you, pretty boy?" Derek asked, walking towards the young man and grabbing his hand, pulling him to his feet.

"Very funny.." Spencer said, glaring at Derek.

"Oh come on, you're not actually mad at me!" Derek said, grinning widely at his young lover. Spencer maintained his hard glare.

"I think he is, Derek.." Aaron said as a warning.

Derek smiled at Spencer again, pulling the genius closer into a hug, kissing his head. Spencer surprisingly wrapped his arms around Derek, accepting the embrace from his muscled lover. Spencer relaxed into the hold, he felt safe, cherished, part of a whole. He found himself drifting in his mind, like something was shifting in his mind. He was starting to feel more like himself, less like he was still this naive child who hand't felt true pain quite yet.

"Whoa.." Spencer muttered, feeling a little shocked by his own mind, he had always been asleep when he shifted between these weird head-spaces, but not this time.

"Everything okay?" Derek asked, pulling back.

"I just, uh, I- I think I just shifted back to uh, normal." Spencer whispered, ducking his head.

"Back to normal?" Derek asked, confused.

"Yeah, I'm back to.. normal, you know.." Spencer said, still speaking quietly.

"Oh... You aren't regressed anymore?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. I feel weird, that was... odd." Spencer said.

"Also, regressing doesn't make you any different, Spencer. You know we don't think any differently of you because of this." Derek assured. Spencer gave him a weak smile.

Aaron set Jack down, quietly telling the boy to go play in his room for a few minutes. With a brief pout, Jack ran to his room, leaving the men alone in the living room together.

"Spencer?" Aaron questioned. Spencer responded by pulling back from Derek and walking towards Aaron, capturing the Unit Chief in a tight hug, burying his face in Aaron's neck.

"Thank you for always taking care of me." Spencer mumbled against Aaron.

"Always, baby." Aaron said, giving Spencer a reassuring squeeze while he was in his arms.

"I'm sorry I snap at you all the time. I just feel so raw sometimes." Spencer said, still pressed against Aaron.

"Don't apologize, we are all working through it. We've got you like you've got us." Aaron said, kissing Spencer's head.

Spencer smiled and pulled back. He pulled Aaron down and captured him in a sweet kiss, letting his mouth convey his love for the man.

"Alright, it's my turn." Derek added from behind the genius. Spencer smiled and turned around, kissing Derek on the nose, making the large man scowl as Aaron chuckled.

* * *

**~6 Hours Later~**

The four of them had settled on the couch to watch movies with Jack. It was currently 4:23pm. Derek and Aaron were sitting next to each other, watching the ending of a cartoon Jack had picked. Spencer was passed out at the end of the couch, Jack curled up against him sleeping. Neither of the dominant men were sure why they were still watching this cartoon about... robots? They had cherished the way Jack giggled during the movie and the way Spencer exaggerated his excitement for the movie just for Jack's benefit.

"They stick together like glue." Derek joked, focusing on the resident genius snuggled up with the small boy.

"I think Jack's head would explode if we actually get a place together, he loves you both so much." Aaron said fondly.

"Bad taste in movies though.." Derek said, faking annoyance.

"I'm sure you'll show him what real cinema is." Aaron smiled.

"Damn straight." Derek said confidently. 

"Hey, don't curse around my son." Aaron reprimanded.

"He's sleeping!" Derek defended loudly, making Spencer stir.

"You woke up our genius." Aaron said, annoyed. 

"Who says I'm _your_ genius?" Spencer asked, raising an eyebrow as he carefully moved to face his lovers, avoiding waking the small child on him.

"Oh you're not?" Aaron asked, frowning at Spencer who was halfheartedly glaring at him.

"Nope." Spencer snickered.

"You're not my good boy?" Aaron asked, his voice suddenly husky. Derek rolled his eyes and released a breathy laugh at the interaction.

Spencer sat still, staring at Aaron like he was debating something before carefully standing, holding Jack's sleeping form in his arms. Without a word, he carried Jack to his bedroom, setting the boy down in his small bed and tucking him in with a kiss to the head. He only spent a minute staring at the innocent child, cherishing the boy. He walked back into the living room and all he did was give his lovers a look before heading off to Aaron's bedroom, hearing somewhat hurried movement following behind him. Once in the bedroom, his two lovers flooded in directly after, Aaron softly closed the door behind himself.

"Do you remember the phone call I made to you yesterday?" Spencer asked, approaching Aaron and guiding the man to the bed.

"I do.." Aaron said, his eyes dark and voice husky with arousal.

"May I suck you off?" Spencer asked suddenly, pushing Aaron onto the bed, his back against the headboard once settled.

"Honey, if I ever say no the question, kill me." Aaron laughed at his own joke when Spencer giggled. 

"Wow, he gets a blowjob in the middle of the day, what do I get?" Derek joked.

"To watch, I sucked you off yesterday." Spencer says seriously, settling on the bed between Aaron's legs, already pulling on the drawstring of his jogger pants. 

"God Spencer, you're so hot like this." Aaron gasped as Spencer pulled down his boxers, releasing his already half hard member. 

"You want me to get you off with my mouth?" Spencer asked, looking at Aaron darkly. It was a look Aaron would keep in mind for future jack-off sessions.

"Yes, baby." Aaron said softly, carding his fingers though Spencer's curls as the boy dipped his head, giving the head of Aaron's cock kitten licks. 

Aaron gasped and fought not to grip the young mans hair, feeling him lick along his member, his hot breath sending chills through Aaron's spine. Spencer dragged his tongue back up to the head of his dominant lovers now fully erect member. He carefully wrapped his lips around the head, sucking eagerly after only a second, savoring Aaron's deep moan as his fingers in Spencer's hair tightened just slightly.

"Oh god, Spencer.." Aaron groaned out when Spencer went lower, taking Aaron halfway before pulling up and sucking at his tip again, licking at the slit, making Aaron's thighs tense.

"I wont last long, you're so good at this, baby." Aaron praised, causing Spencer to hum around him, sending a vibrations through his member.

Spencer could taste the precum on his tongue, he loved that taste, accompanied with Aaron's groans, Spencer was rock hard against the bed. He dipped his head all the way down, taking Aaron down his throat before starting a rhythm of up and down.

"Ughn, Spencer, I'm close, you're such a good boy.." Aaron growled, making Spencer speed up his movements, taking Aaron deep into his throat before swallowing around him. 

Spencer continued his movements, swallowing around Aaron to make the man groan for him. It didn't take long for Spencer to notice the way Aaron's balls were drawing up or how all of his leg muscles had gone taut with anticipation of his impending orgasm.

"I'm close!" Aaron warned, slightly bucking his hips into the tight, wet heat of Spencer's mouth. 

Spencer pulled up, paying Special attention to Aarons head, fondling his balls beneath. Aaron released a low groan as he came into Spencer's mouth, feeling the boy swallow around him, not letting any drip out as he pulled back, a string of saliva following his red and swollen lips. 

"Jesus, Spencer... Your mouth is magic.." Aaron gasped out, twitching when Spencer tucked him back into his pants. Once Spencer sat up, his arousal was evident, Aaron just wanted to return the favor, make his boy feel good, but would Spencer be ready for that.

"Do you want us to take care of that for you, baby?" Aaron asked. Spencer's eyes widened and his brows shot up in a mild and brief panic.

"N-no.. It'll go away, I'm not really ready to be.. touched yet. Sorry..." Spencer muttered, hanging his head, his erection already flagging. 

"Don't be sorry, you were perfect, always perfect, my love." Aaron assured, sitting forward to bring Spencer into a gentle kiss.

"I love you." Spencer murmured.

"I love you too." Aaron said back, smiling against his lovers lips.

"I love you three." Derek said from behind Spencer, smiling brightly, he was clearly distracting himself in order to bring down his own arousal.

"Come cuddle?" Spencer asked, turning to look at Derek.

Derek got on the bed with his two lovers, they arranged themselves to lay together, Spencer between his two dominant lovers. They decided they would nap while Jack did, surely more cartoons would await them once the child comes out of his nap and wakes the men enthusiastically. 

Yes, that is actually what happened on their Sunday and it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made my heart sing to write, I hope you guys enjoyed it! It took me 60k words to finally get little Jack into the story and I'm so happy he is finally a part of it! Next, I shall include the team! 
> 
> Peace and Love,  
> -Nei <3


	27. Taking your life back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short.. super short.. but it's kind of a filler chapter to get the rest of my plans and ideas for this work moving. It's been almost a month since I've updated this work, but now that I know where to take it, I doubt there will be another gap like that.
> 
> (Also, yes I changed my username from Neiohlist to BlueberriesAndBubbles. My boyfriend said that this username is more fitting and I agree. Hope it doesnt bother anyone ♡.♡)

When they say recovery is a long and slow journey, it's because it is. This is something Hotch and Morgan had been prepared for. They knew Reid and themselves had a lot to face after they escaped the horrors that were brought upon them by Kace Jones. It's now been 4 months since their lives were turned upside down by one man. Spencer had his cast off a month ago, he'd been attending physical therapy for his hand once a week since then. After 4 sessions, his mobility and strength in his hand had greatly improved, though it was no where near normal. Sex-wise, Spencer had diverted his lovers attention by offering them blowjobs, it being the only thing he could really do without feeling some form of fear.

After the first two weeks, Hotch and Morgan had to return to work, but due to Reid still recovering from his physical injuries and the psychological trauma he wasn't letting himself handle yet, he was put on temporary leave. Now that it had been 4 months and multiple psych evaluations later, he was allowed back to desk duty, but he wouldn't be allowed to go with the team on cases. You win some, you lose some, Reid supposed. Until his hand was fully healed and back to normal and he passes his firearms qualifications again, he would remain in Quantico, working alongside Garcia.

He still found himself emotionally regressing, though he'd become frustrated with this new side effect as he considered it. He desperately tried to block it out, now going quiet or isolating himself when he felt like that, especially around his lovers who seemingly had no issue treating him like he was some child incapable of caring for himself. Their routines had fallen back into a new sense of normal, Reid would usually stay with Hotch or Morgan, or both, but occasionally he spent nights at his apartment alone. He was finally in a place where he could sleep in an empty apartment without having a panic attack or excessive nightmares.

He worked hard at spending time with the girls in the team, JJ and Emily and Garcia were all worried about him, constantly checking in, so he made more of an effort to spend moments with them when they actually had the time. He had started seeing a therapist a little over 3 months ago, under Hotch and Morgan's persuasion. The three of them would go together to discuss their lingering issues, or separately for a bit more privacy. Morgan had begun to really tackle his guilt and self-blaming. Hotch wasn't as overbearing with Reid, learning to give the genius some space when it was needed. Reid had started to learn to feel okay in his own skin again, tackling the issues he has with his scars.

His eyes never linger on mirrors, at least not when his body is visible, he'd rather never see the marks Kace left on him, he'd do anything to remove them. Morgan briefly mentioned tattoos as a way for him to reclaim his body, Reid eventually liked the idea after an insecurity fed fight he'd had with Morgan over it and filed it away in his mind for the future. He wanted to grow comfortable with himself again before covering anything up. 

He wanted things to be back to normal, he missed the old dynamics of his relationship with Derek and Aaron. They used to be his lovers, his dominants, his masters. Their sexual relationship used to play a huge part in their dynamic, but ever since Jones, sex had faded into the background. Emotionally, they had bonded and grown closer in ways they didn't even know they could. Morgan started to feel comfortable enough to really discuss his experiences with Burford, Reid and Hotch had listened each time, only speaking when he was done, assuring him that he was strong and no one could hurt him like that again.

Hotch had gone into detail regarding his fathers physical abuse for the first time, opening up about the times he'd taken blows to protect Sean, his younger brother. He cried when he told them, when he truly opened up about the helplessness he felt as a child. Spencer was in his lap during the whole conversation, kissing Aarons cheek and temple reassuringly as he spoke.

Every time Spencer would have a nightmare, waking up screaming, he'd be cradled in the arms of one or both of his lovers. Murmurs of love and safety would be spoken into his ear while a gentle hand stroked his back. Spencer told his lovers more about his own childhood, the way his father would yell, rage at him before he had up and left Reid and his mom. He told them about the times his mother would become confused and hurt him or lock him out. He told them more stories of the severe bullying he faced during high school.

Talking had become a natural thing in their relationship, before Jones, a lot of their time was spent seeking pleasure within each others bodies, but now it had morphed into more. They all missed how thing used to be, but they also cherished their new-found emotional closeness. Spencer cherished the times his strong lovers felt safe enough to break down and cry in front of him, to let him be the one to hold them. Spencer found that he loved softly running his hands over their bodies in a soothing manner, kissing their heads, whispering promises of safety and strength to them. He wouldn't trade those moments for anything.

In the most recent private session he had with their therapist, he discussed the topic of sex, or reintroducing it, that is. It had been 4 months since his body was turned into an object and used for another's sick pleasure. It was time he took his body back. It was time he took his life back.

It was time they all took their lives back. 

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone's ready to see some ACTUAL progression and plot in this work because it's been severally lacking in that department. 
> 
> This is my longest and oldest fic. Also the very first fic I ever wrote, so I know it started out VERY rocky and I plan to go through and edit all of the chapters on here one day, fix typing and spelling errors and even reconstruct sentences that were written... terribly..
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone that has read and supported this story since it started and has followed along as I've scarcely updated. I hope the future chapters for this are a real turning point and improvement for this story. I really see this story reaching at LEAST 100k words, so we have a lot left to go.
> 
> Peace and love,  
> Nei ♡


	28. Self Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one whose heart breaks a little when I lose a user subscription? lol I might just be sensitive and obsessive over numbers. im sorry this is so short. I promise the chapters will get longer and become more frequent after I adjust to the changes in my life recently, i'm just struggling right now.

It started with the mirror. To welcome other people back to his body, he would first have to become comfortable with it himself. He began putting extra time into his appearance and spending more time simply looking at himself. At first, he could only think negative things when he saw himself, but it took time and personal work to make it easier. It was a month after that when Spencer reintroduced self pleasure. There were a few hiccups, but he'd gotten into a rhythm of jerking off in the shower every couple days. He found himself allowing his lovers hands to wander a bit more when they were intimate. It was another two weeks before he was able to jerk himself off in front of his partners while they watched. It had been a milestone in his recovery and he'd never forget the feeling of pride that surged through himself when he saw the lust in his partners eyes as they watched him.

*****

_Back arched, legs splayed out, chest heaving, "Ah-Ah-Ahn!" Spencer whined as he slowly pumped his hard and leaking cock. He was laid out on the bed while his two lovers stood on the opposite side of the room eagerly watching. He felt himself quickly approaching his climax, feeling the staring eyes of his lovers as he brought himself pleasure. "Ohhh God! S-So good! Ahhn!" His voice was high pitched and needy. "Aaron, Derek! It's so good! Oh-Oh! Mmmnnnn.."_

_Derek was fighting not to palm himself, same as Aaron who was surprised he wasn't drooling as he could feel the saliva pooling in his mouth. They both wanted nothing more than to touch their lithe lover, but he had strictly told them that he wanted to try touching himself while they watched, he hadn't given consent to their hands on him for this. "You're so beautiful like this, baby." Derek groaned out, his voice was dripping with lust as he kept his hands planted at his sides._

_"Ahn! Y-You can -Mnn!- t-touch your-selves!" Spencer cried out, pumping himself faster as his hips jerked into his fist. He could hear the rustling of clothing as both of his dominant lovers took themselves out of their pants and into their hands, taking up a fast pace with their stroking. Spencer could only release a high keen as he came across his stomach and chest, his hips stuttering as he thrust into his hand._

*****

After all the things they'd done together, Spencer never thought jerking himself off in front of his lovers would mean so much. They had both cleaned him up and held him afterwards, murmuring promises of love and safety until he slipped into a restful sleep. They all knew that this was only the beginning to this part of Spencer's recovery. Sex had been on the back-burner in their relationship which had brought them all closer, but Spencer honestly missed being close with his lovers in that way. He knew what he wanted, he just needed to give himself a bit more time before he would truly be ready to get there. All he knew for sure was that he wasn't alone. Rape has a way of destroying relationships, the trauma causing the person to drift from their partner(s). This hadn't been the case for Spencer, Derek, and Aaron. They'd grown close in ways they hadn't imagined and now they were rebuilding the sexual aspect of their relationship together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of want to lead this to an end. I love writing Hotch/Morgan/Reid, but I'm in a place where I need to write more uplifting content. I want to write this same poly ship but without the dark themes... sooo keep an eye out for another work with M/H/R sometime after I end this one. It might be awhile since there's quite a bit I want to write for this fic before I end it. Again, thank you so much to everyone who has reached out with love and support regarding my chemotherapy, it means the world to me.
> 
> Peace and Love,  
> Nei <3


	29. Amazing

It had been an exhausting day of paperwork that no one wanted to do. Spencer kept himself busy, just grateful to be allowed back at work. Derek was in Hotch's office, they were discussing something, but they'd been in there awhile now. Spencer was becoming antsy, he'd been planning to take things further with his lovers that night, not that they knew. He couldn't wait any longer, he swiftly stood from his desk and made his way to Hotch's door, knocking lightly. After permission to enter from his Unit Chief he opened the door and took a few careful steps before closing it behind himself.

"Yes, Spencer?" Aaron asked, eyeing concerned. That look solidified the idea that they were discussing him, most likely worry over his jump back into work after what had happened. He still hasn't traveled to a case with them yet, but it had just been approved for him to start in two weeks. "You guys are talking about me." He said calmly, non-accusing, just a statement. 

"We are." Derek confirmed with a nod, snaking his arm around Spencer's shoulders after shutting the blinds. "You've been very fidgety today- like you're nervous. We're just worried." Hotch said, clearly analyzing the boy before him.

"Oh." Spencer chuckled, his cheeks turning pink. "I guess I am- I kind of planned something for tonight since we are all staying at Derek's place tonight." He somewhat stammered, his face growing a darker shade of red with every word. 

Derek's eyebrows raised and he smirked, turning his head to really look at Spencer as Hotch seemed to be struck still. After clearing his throat, Hotch used his stoic voice when he asked, "What did you have planned?"

Spencer chuckled and fiddled with the strap on his messenger bag for a second as he bit his bottom lip anxiously. "I think- well I know- I want you guys to touch me again.. If you want to, that is.." His confidence was fading as he spoke, suddenly questioning his plans. What if his lovers didn't want to touch him like that anymore now that he'd been broken? No, he's not supposed to think like that anymore, he's been working on it with his therapist.

Aaron's face lit with a smile that reassured Spencer, "Of course I want to." He said gently, organizing his desk and grabbing his briefcase. Derek chuckled and pecked Spencer's cheek, "You're cute when your nervous." He whispered before steering the genius out of the office. They walked out of the building together, hearts racing.

* * *

Once inside Dereks house, they were all feeling the pent up tension, especially Spencer. His nerves had slightly faded and instead he was feeling a raging fire form in his abdomen. He'd missed his lovers touch and he was ready to reintroduce himself to it. He shuffled behind Derek who was gazing into the fridge. He wrapped his thin arms around his larger lovers waist, burying his face in the back of his neck.

"You good, baby?" Derek asked, leaning into the embrace.

"Mmhmm, 'm perfect." Spencer mumbled, trailing kisses down Derek's shoulder.

It wasn't lost on Derek their position. It wasn't usual for Spencer to be the one holding him like this, it was typically the other way around. He needed this sense of control now and that was okay, as long as the genius was comfortable, so was he. Aaron walked into the kitchen right as Spencer began mouth at Dereks neck from behind, holding the large male close to his lithe frame. Aaron remained quite, he wasn't going to ruin this moment for either of them, no matter how badly he wished it was him receiving those attentions from the small man.

When Spencer broke the contact, Derek turned around to face the boy, "You're sure about this tonight, baby boy?" He asked gently, his voice held no judgement.

Spencer nodded and glanced at Aaron before turning back to Derek, "I'm sure."

Spencer grabbed Derek's hand and began leading him out of the kitchen, grabbing one of Aaron's hands on the way as well. Bringing his dominant lovers to the bedroom, he stopped once they were directly in front of the bed. "How do you want this to go?" Aaron asked, kissing the back of Spencer's hand before letting it go.

"I want you both to be a part of it, but I think I want to start with only one touching me.. there.. for this time. I was- well I had this idea that one of you could- kind of- hold me from behind while the other.. you know.." He stammered out, his cheeks a bright red. 

His lovers chuckled and nodded their heads in understanding. The two then shared a look that communicated more than Spencer understood. They already knew who would be where. Aaron had a bad habit of pushing Spencer past his limits or being too rough in their previous times playing together before Kace. Now he knew he would be more than careful, but Derek already had a naturally gentle quality to his love making. Aaron would hold the boy while Derek makes him feel good. It was a goof arrangement, Aaron was happy to be able to provide a grounding support during this milestone for his young lover.

"Can I strip you, Spencer?" Aaron asked carefully. The tension drained out of him when Spencer nodded enthusiastically. He started with pulling the green and black sweater vest from the slim form whose arms had raised over his head. He slowly unbuttoned Spencer's shirt beneath, staring hungrily at the pale skin slowly being exposed. He couldn't stop his hands from lingering as he slid the shirt down the young mans arms. His hands ran across the thin chest slowly rising and falling. He couldn't help but consider the chest a gift, the ability to stare, to touch it.

He unbuckled Spencer's belt, sliding it out of the loops making his corduroy pants already hang low on his hips. He glanced to Spencer for confirmation before sliding those down the long, smooth legs. He'd always been amazed by Spencer's lack of body hair, what he did have was so soft, he's the picture of perfect. All was left was a pair of lavender briefs that hugged his ass too well and showed off his evident arousal. Aaron wanted to cry in relief at the sight, Spencer was aroused and wanting to share that with his lovers. They didn't know if this would ever happen again.

He trailed his hands along Spencer's thighs, skirting the edges of the briefs every now and then. He couldn't help but think over how strong Spencer is. To go through what he did and now making such a milestone. It's been so long, but almost not long enough. Aaron felt like Spencer had somewhat rushed his recovery sexually, but there hadn't been any negative outcomes from their previous experiments together. This would be the test. This would reveal how recovered Spencer really is so far. It doesn't matter, either way they will both love and care for him.

He catches another look from Reid, one last confirmation before slowly pulling down the briefs. He can't help but swallow when he sees his young lovers hard and leaking member, twitching for them. Helping Reid step out of them, he tossed the briefs behind him somewhere, unaware that Derek actually caught them and sat them down on the ground with a smile and shake of his head.

"Do you want us clothed or naked, somewhere between?" Hotch asked, trailing his fingers down Spencer's chest, memorizing the feeling in case it wouldn't happen again.

"N-naked.." Spencer stuttered out, a beautiful flush from the tip of his ears, across his cheeks, and down his thin neck. His two lovers simply began stripping without a word. Hotch undid his tie and hastily unbuttoned his shirt. Derek was stripped naked by the time Aaron was kicking off his pants and revealing his boxers. Derek scoffed and slapped Hotch on the back as he walked towards the nervous and aroused boy before them.

"You trust me, Pretty boy?" He whispered in his ear, covering the boys naked form with his own. Spencer nodded and pressed closer, relishing in the warmth from his strong lover.

"Always- both of you.." He whimpered when Derek traced his spine with the pads of his fingers.

"Gonna make you feel so good baby. Hmm, you want that don't you? Want to feel good?" Derek asked in his deep and husky voice, the sound of pure sex. Spencer keened and pressed into Derek, his member rubbing against the mans hip. He couldn't help but whine at the contact, even that was so much better than his hand. Nothing was in Spencer's head but lust. There were no demons separating him from his lovers, no memories assaulting him with every movement, no fear. He felt good. Really good.

Hotch moved to settle onto the bed, He was slightly nervous to hold Spencer how he would, it would bring his member into direct contact with the young man's ass and he was afraid it would trigger something for him. His fears were thrown out of the window however when Spencer jumped onto the bed and settle himself between Aaron's legs. His back was to Aaron's chest, the older mans member somewhat slotted between his cheeks, though Spencer didn't seem bothered or afraid. In fact, he was slowly grinding his hips down to bring pleasure to the older man, making Aaron groan and tighten his hold around Spencer's waist.

Derek crawled on the bed before his two lovers and sat on his knees between Spencer's spread legs. He bent down to capture the genius in a passionate kiss before anything else. Their mouths attacking each other hungrily, all lips and tongue and wet. Spencer reacted like a starving man, desperate for more when Derek pulled away. The only sounds left were the harsh breaths between the two and another groan from Aaron when Spencer started moving his hips against his crotch again.

"Touch me, Derek. Please." Spencer whined, running his hands down the large mans shoulders and forearms. Derek smiled and kissed the boy again as he wrapped his calloused hand around the hard member. Spencer released a high-pitched whine at the contact, his hips automatically lifting off the bed to chase the stimulation. Aaron smiled and pressed a tender kiss to where Spencer's neck meets his shoulder, savoring the sounds of pleasure falling from the boys lips.

"Feels good, baby?" Derek asked with a grin, speeding up the movements of his fist. Spencer mewled and jutted his hips, nodding frantically in reply. "S-so go-od" He stuttered out as he felt warmth wash over him. Aaron hands began tracing patterns over the boys thin chest, running over his ribs and lightly pinching his nipples. Spencer yelped when he felt a warm heat close over his tip.

"Oh- oh god.." He whimpered when that wet heat began enveloping his entire length. He couldn't stop his hand from resting on top of Derek's shaved head as the man began bobbing his head along Spencer's length. He could feel the man swirling his tongue and hallowing his cheeks as he pulled up and adding more suction as he went back down. It wasn't long before a rhythm got started.

Spencer threw his head back, resting it against Hotch's shoulder as he panted. Aaron placed gentle kisses to his cheek and neck. "You're so beautiful like this, angel." He cooed, murmuring into the boys ear. Spencer's cheeks burned an even brighter red. He couldn't help but cry out when Derek began massaging his balls as he took him deeper till he hit his throat. Spencer thrust his hips into the heat and back against Hotch, bringing the man pleasure as well.

Hotch tried to contain his grunts, no wanting to scare the genius, but he couldn't help but groan out when Spencer's hips pushed back against him particularly hard. "Shit- Spencer-" He cursed. "Ahhnn- Mmm-hmm" Spencer moaned, his breath hot against Hotch's face. His hips became more erratic with every motion of Derek's mouth.

"Ahn- Derek- I'm c-close!" He whined out, his hips wiggling against Hotch as he felt that familiar pressure build in his abdomen. "Cum for us baby, c'mon.. I know you want to pretty boy, be a good boy and cum for us." Derek encouraged after pulling off the boys member with an audible _pop._ He replaced his mouth with his hand, jerking Spencer off quickly

"I- Can I c-cum?" Spencer stuttered out. Derek had already given him permission, but he needed this feeling back. The feeling where he could give up everything to his lovers, where they would take care of him.

Derek smiled, the familiar feeling of control washed over him like a safe warmth. "You can cum baby." Derek said, stroking Spencer at a faster pace.

With permission, his hips snapped off the bed as thick, white ropes of shot over Derek's fist. "Ah-ahhnn!" He clenched his jaw as waves of pleasure washed over him. With the last of his release falling on his abdomen, he slumped back boneless against Aaron.

He registered the feeling of his stomach and groin being wiped down and the gentle strokes of Aaron's hands against his smooth skin. He didn't realize he was crying until he tuned in to hear Aaron whispering, "Shh angel, you're safe.. Don't cry, it's okay.. I'm here, you did so well." 

Oh. They thought he was scared, in a flashback. He wasn't. In fact he was relieved, filled with joy and pleasure. "I'm okay.." He mumbled with a sleepy smile and relaxed eyes. At the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes, both of his lovers relaxed and smiled.

"You feel okay?" Derek asked, stroking Spencer's cheek.

He smiled all dopey at the men looking over him, "I feel amazing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the baby is making strides in his recovery. applause of pride for him plz


End file.
